


Demon versus Nun

by ReelWulf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, Butt Plugs, Butts, Deepthroating, Demonic Possession, Demons, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhibitionism, Exorcisms, F/F, F/M, Food Porn, Genital Piercing, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Large Breasts, Lewd Catholic Themes, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nudity, Nuns, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Partial Nudity, Piercings, Possession, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Exorcisms, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacles, Watersports, all the plugs, medieval setting, nipple plugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReelWulf/pseuds/ReelWulf
Summary: Based onDvsN, an Artbook by yuzhou.Demon versus Nun. The title and the tags speak for themselves.





	1. Psalm 37:4

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Yuzhou’s art book "DvsN".  
We came to an understanding to have me write a coherent story to flesh out his IP. I write in my free time, so the waiting periods might be long, but I plan on continuing the story until I get to somewhere in the range of a decent sized novel. The first chapters may be light on mature content, but I promise to capture the essence of his art to the best of my abilities in later chapters. Every one of it will have a Bible verse at the beginning to hint at the things to come (pun intended). I am not a believer, if I were I probably would not write this. I pride myself in doing decent research, making Yuzhou’s art fit the theme of its setting and being technically sound within my story to convey all that.  
That said, have fun reading my story.

Psalm 37:4  
Seek your happiness in the Lord, and he will give you your heart's desire.

Ennlin tried to ignore the catcall from the young man at the street corner, who lustily looked after her. She knew him, not by name, but by his face and he obviously knew her.

"Hey, Ennlin, wait! You need to let me suck on your juicy tits!"

“No! Leave me alone, you pervert!”

Ennlin blushed feverishly and tried to walk faster. True, she had the biggest bust she knew of but she did not know a lot of people. She never traveled outside the County of Pulmont and usually no further than Eclusier, the seat of the count and countess of Pulmont. It was here, where this rude hooligan attempted to follow her, keeping up with her easily. They passed a few houses then he hollered again.

"I said wait!"

She turned towards him and braced herself to make a stand, tightly clutching her basket full of fruit, vegetables and fish from the Eclusier market. Her stance did not radiate deterrence, but she made up for it by impudently facing her aggressor.

“No means no, you idiot!”

Within seconds the man closed the distance between them and looked her deep into her bright, light grey, almost lavender colored eyes. His sight wandered along her blueish raven hair towards her deep cleavage and her heart beat faster as he did not back off.

“There is a thing called chivalry, you know?”

“I know.”, he lifted his hand as if in apology.

“Then go on, beat it!”, she could not help but shout.

“As you wish.”, a soft black shimmer flashed through his eyes and his hand slapped down on her right breast. It made her whole bust jiggle within the confines of her tight white dress, which revealed a fair amount of skin. In shock, she did not move until his hand began groping her harshly.

Adrenaline surged through her body and without thinking she swung for his head with her basket. The hit startled him long enough for her to turn away and get a few yards head start. Unfortunately, she had lost a few fruits and vegetables in the process but she did not care. 

“Leave me alone!”, she cried out over her shoulder as she quickly approached the city's south gate.

Luckily, her follower was held up by a sympathetic guard who briefly flashed her a knowing smile as she passed him. Slightly out of breath Ennlin continued on the road below the city wall towards her home in Prefor. The village was not very far from Eclusier, barely more than an hour's walk. Usually, the road was well traveled, but today it was eerily quiet.

It amplified her dread of coming home. Her father had become very unpredictable in recent months and she often caught a slap if anything was not to his liking, even if it was not her fault. Hopefully, the supplies she bought on the market would help her mother make a few satisfying meals. She knew her mother was used to doing her husband's bidding, but not to being slapped around. Yet both of them endured.

A little lost in thought of how to evade the next abuse by her father, she passed the forest separating the two settlements and before long she was standing on the doorstep of her own home.

"I am home.", she announced meekly, quietly closed the door and hung her cloak on the rack nearby.

"Finally, I'm ravenous. Lissa get on it!", her father barked.

Her mother hurried to grab the basket from Ennlins hands, gave her a peck on the cheek and smiled kindly, but that did not distract from the black eye her mother whad been without this morning.

"Today is the last day of this.", she whispered before she turned towards the kitchen and swiftly made her way to the counter to examine Ennlins purchases. 

"What do you mean?" the young woman was left puzzled and pondered what her mother was planning.

She jumped at the hard commanding tone of her Father. "Ennlin bring me a beer and the rest of the coin." Usually, his apprentice Edgar fetched his beer, but he must have gone home already.

To her dismay, she had spent all of the coin. The girl had hoped her mother would make her and her father's favorite meal: smoked trout stew to lift their spirits, but she could not strike a bargain for less than she had on her at the market. Ennlin gulped hard and slowly poured a mug of beer from the upturned keg. She tried to find an excuse her father would not hit her for, but there was none. As she approached her father, he was distracted by his carpentry work. The offered mug was eyed by her father and he did not take it, but rather waited an ominous moment, then asked: “You forgot something.”

As she put the mug down on the workbench a cold shower ran down Ennlins spine and she held her breath before uttering her answer. “There is… nothing left.” She flinched and closed her eyes, but nothing happened. She opened them right before his open hand connected with her left cheek in a loud smack. Her world flashed to blackness to very slowly return to normal vision. She found herself on all fours on the floor turned away from her father.  
“I'm sorry, father, please forgive me. I just wanted you to have your favorite supper.”, a tear ran down her high cheekbones and dripped off her slightly acute chin.

Her father stood up in rage and kicked her hard in her groin from behind.  
“Get out of my sight you useless cunt.”

Pain exploded between her legs as a kick pushed her forward. Landing on her breasts resulted in another moment of pain which only lessened slightly as she laid on the floor whimpering, while woodchips painfully chaffed the skin on her hands and knees.

“Please, no more!”, she begged with stinging tears blurring her sight.

“Surely Edgar has a lot of teaching to do when you are married.” 

Her father sat back down without so much as an apology, took a big gulp of his beer and continued his work. Ennlin quietly crawled out of the workshop and tenderly touched her pussy to inspect the damage. It just felt sore and pulsed with her heartbeat.

Edgar, she did not want anything to do with him. He was polite, yet unkempt and walked quite hunched. Not at all a man she wanted to marry. Though, according to her father, his work was impeccable which made him a reliable man to inherit his carpentry shop.  
Ennlin got up carefully and made her way to her mother in the kitchen. Lissa did not notice her bowlegged walk as she was occupied preparing dinner.

“Mother, he hit me again.” She sobbed and held her face to soothe the pain.

“I know my dear. It’ll be over soon.”

The way her mother talked made her wonder if she would try to poison her husband, but a close look over her mothers work revealed no obvious toxins. It may even be a little bit too much for the three of them.

“Mother, why are you cooking so much?”

“I invited somebody. A nun from the convent in Eclusier. She may be able to help your father.”

“Do you really believe that? What is a nun going to do about him being angry all the time?”  
Ennlin was surprised. Her family attended church every Sunday, on the most important holidays they even went to Eclusier to attend the ceremony in the castle’s church. Her father had become reluctant to even do that as of late, brimming with anger the moment they set foot in Prefort’s humble chapel. She had never met a nun in Eclusier, she only knew they lived close to the marketplace in a convent build from red sandstone. 

Ennlin pondered on as she did her chores. She swept the floor and beat the rug outside in the yard since after a day’s worth of customers went through their house, both tended to accumulate a lot of dirt. 

She heard her mother being beaten again, with Lissa's cries reverberating first in the yard, then in her mind.

“Oww… no, she is just a nun, I told you…”

A smack resounded to the yard and Ennlin beat the rug harder, resulting in big puffs of dust dissipating in the slight spring wind. 

“No, please don’t! Aaaah….” 

Another hit with a flat hand echoed. Her mother's cries fueled Ennlin’s anger as she almost broke the carpet beater with the hardest strike she could do. Then she mustered all her courage and faced the house.

Ennlin marched straight back to the front door and flung it open, the carpet beater at the ready. As the door crashed into the clothes rack, she realized it was a mistake. Her father's eye fell on her as he raged on. He pivoted on the spot as if he had waited for her to come in and stomped right over with a raised hand, but before he could actually hit her a clearly articulated and soft voice interrupted them:

“Excuse me? This is the only carpenter shop in Prefor, is it not?”

“Indeed it is, sister.”, her father's raised hand switched directions to nonchalantly lean against the door frame.

Usually, her father talked very politely to customers, this was the only thing about him that reminded her of her father as she knew him. It perplexed her to see part of her long lost father again. Ennlin was also confused for a second as he greeted his sister? He had none. None. Nun. Oh! 

As Ennlin turned around she saw the nun her mother talked about up close, the first nun she saw in her life. With the stark black robe, the pristine white shoulder scarf and the clean white gloves with puffy upper sleeves, which seemingly connected to the scarf, she almost seemed royal. Ennlin did not know the names of the different parts of her outfit, but everything about it intrigued her. It did reveal enough of her figure to imagine about her womanly curves and was accentuated by a likely unintended window to her cleavage where her robe was not fully covered by her shoulder scarf. The nuns body type struck her as remarkably similar to her own. Maybe due to her bust, because the nun was obviously one of the few women with bigger breasts than herself. Regardless, the nun’s second revealed feature, her face, perfectly framed by the odd white headdress, was nothing less than stunningly beautiful. She had sensual green bedroom eyes, a small slightly upturned nose, and sultrily plush lips. Her skin appeared to be flawless, like porcelain, but the color was quite healthy, flushed even. Judging by that, it seemed to Ennlin like she ran here from Eclusier, but she did not smell of sweat. She smelled of lavender, but also somehow sweet and spicy at once, like that new kind candy she had last year for Christmas, gingerbread.  
Ennlin awoke from her awestruck stare, just before the nun asked:

“Well… may I come in?”

Her father was equally lost and only reacted after a careful poke with the carpet beater.

“Yes, yes… sure…” 

He awkwardly ushered her in. Thanks to her mother the table was quickly set for four with a big steaming pot of stew in the middle. Three chairs and a bench along the wall had soft seat cushions placed on them invitingly. Her father sat down on the bench, as usual, her mother would conveniently sit closest to the kitchen to his left.

“My name is Wolfgang, this is my wife Elisabeth and my useless daughter Ennlin.”, he declared with a degrading smirk towards Ennlin.

“I am Sister Dorothea and I would like to judge the capabilities of the people I meet myself, but thank you for the introductions.”

The nun looked back over her shoulder winking at Ennlin and made her way to the table.

Ennlin was perplexed for a second because the nun took a dangerous stand against her father, who already clenched his teeth. His daughter lingered a moment at the door to close it and regarded the almost angelic nun from behind. Her buttocks were prominent to put it delicately. Her whole robe was harshly pulling towards her backside because of this, revealing most her figure. Ennlin absentmindedly touched her own behind on the way to the table.

The nun sat down in Ennlin’s usual seat, across from her father, purposefully as far away as possible, while still sitting at the table. Lissa ladled each set bowl with a serving of smoked trout stew and sat down herself. As Ennlin settled at the table she realized with a gaze at the nun how she herself must look sitting at a table with her bust already taking up half the space she was supposed to eat from. The nun folded her white gloved hands over her breasts while her father was already spooning up the obviously tasty soup. His eyes flashed a black glimmer for a second, as he was the last of the three to quiet down and listen to the prayer the nun was whispering softly. 

“Please, God, bless everything that we take into our bodies tonight, for that it may fortify us for the trials ahead. Bless this family in their kindness to share home, hearth, and food. Amen.”

“Amen.” all of them mumbled.

As they dug in Ennlin could not help but notice the small cleavage window growing as the nun leaned in to delicately sip on a spoonful of soup while trapping part of her robe on the edge of the table effectively tugging her robe down. Her father usually got furious when his daughter displayed any part of her body. She glanced over to catch her father’s eye who instead was being practically hypnotized by the deep valley of flesh presented right in front of him.

He must have realized this himself because he shook his head slightly and awkwardly constructed a question. 

“So… you do a lot of... blessings?”

The nun blushed slightly and nodded with a smile. 

“Yes. You’ll receive an ex---” 

Ennlin felt the nun's knees hit hers as if her mother had pushed them. Her mother looked like she was panicking with wide pleading eyes towards the nun, begging for her to say the right thing.

Dorothea got the clue and continued after clearing her throat.

“You’ll receive an ex… traordinary one. But we will have to be separated from all earthly influences.”

The nun got up without having finished her soup. Her breasts jiggled from the abrupt movement but settled again astonishingly high on her chest for a bust that size.

“Where may I prepare for the... blessing?”

She obviously was not telling the truth and pressed her lips together in discomfort. Before Ennlins breast staring father realized the question was directed at him, her mother took the opportunity to decide.

“The bedroom is right around that corner.”

“Very well, thank you” 

Ennlin still ate her stew as she joined her father’s stare at the alluring hips of the nun prancing away with pronounced sways towards the bedroom, where she had her own bed and her parents shared another. The sight of the nun’s buttocks somehow made her heart beat faster. Was her own butt looking like this when she walked? She kind of felt sympathy for the stalker in Eclusier, but then remembered his plump first words. Idiot.

Still, the nun’s discomfort in her obvious half-truth sparked her curiosity, at least because her father somehow did not notice or care for it.

Out of sight for but a few seconds, Dorothea called out.

“I'm ready, please do join me!”

“That was fast.”, her father mumbled as he got up from his half-finished bowl.

Ennlin saw how he awkwardly tried to hide something in his pants which bulged out a lot in the crotch area. He pulled them up and straightened his back out as if he was being awarded a prize by the count himself. She wondered what it could be he was so excited to get to. 

“Mother, can I watch?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I’ll tell you when you are older.” Her mother said with a stern look.

“I bled for the first time years ago, mother, I surely am old enough.”, she said proudly and pushed out her plump lower lip with a pout.

Her mother grew annoyed. “I still don't want you to watch.” 

The words sounded final, but her mother did not turn away or occupied herself as usual when she ran out of arguments. Instead, she seemed like she was gauging her reaction.

“I want to know what's going on.” Ennlin decided to brute force it while crossing her arms like a stubborn child but only managed to cross them underneath her breasts. Her mother squinted her eyes slightly and smiled.

“I'll tell you when the time comes.”

The main room fell silent. Ennlin could not sneak away from her mother to secretly peek in the bedroom. The house was too small for that. But as the wall to it was closest to her she could at least listen.

“Oh, that's neat. Can I?”, she heard her father say but no answer from the nun.

Ennlin heard an audible moan from her father and then sounds like he was choking on something. No, that was not him... It was the nun. She choked and coughed on something. Hopefully, she was alright. Ennlin fought every instinct to help her for the sake of her mother's wish. With a scrutinizing look she was able to make out that her mother was uncomfortable with the proceedings in the bedroom as well, yet obviously, because of another reason, she focused on Ennlin judging her reactions.

Ennlin in turn put on a brave face to hide her curiosity until the bedroom quieted down again. She finished her serving and occupied herself eating up the nuns leftovers since she seemed too busy for it anyways. 

Her father was heard moaning again, this time like he was exerting himself. The nun was mostly silent.

Her second serving finished too, she left her fathers bowl as it was to not fuel his ire if this supposed blessing did not work and she began to clear the table instead.

A final even louder moan of her father's was cut short abruptly and then only the nun could be heard. She kind of growled constantly with high pitched cries like someone pricked her with a needle every other second. “Ah... Ah...”, but she obviously moved while doing it, yet not exactly straining with effort.

Her father suddenly pleaded. “No, not again!” followed by a restrained and obviously painful groan.

“We cannot let up now. It is almost done.”

“But I can’t do it again.”, he mumbled within another groan.

The nun’s growl and high pitched “Ah!” repeated again for a few minutes ignoring her father’s pleas and his pained groans.

It somehow did sound so beautiful to Ennlins ears. Like the nun did what she did to relieve her father of all the anger pent up inside him. She struggled to come up with a word for it.  
The nun was bounteous, but it did not sound like she “gave” in the truest sense of the word.  
She, through her self-sacrifice, took in the pain, the anger, everything that made her father such a venomous cow flopped turd blossom (she came up with that herself when she beat the carpet). 

Suddenly, something changed. The tangible dark aura of her father hanging over their home got muted almost all the way. She could actually feel how happiness returned to her life. Everything appeared more colorful, even the last bit of soup she drank from the nuns bowl as she put in away tasted better.

Ennlin had to go see. She had to.

She counted to ten while looking for obstacles on the way to the now quiet bedroom. Her mother was still poking around in her cooling soup with the somehow uncomfortable look in her eyes. Her father seemed out of breath when the nun stopped and now she heard his familiar snoring starting as he obviously fell asleep.

Ten! She toppled her chair over as she vaulted for the corner that would take her around to the short hallway.

“Ennlin, no!”, she didn’t care about her mother’s command, she only wanted to know how the nun executed a miracle in their shared bedroom. 

Her mother quickly got up too, but could not get to her in time before Ennlin opened the door. It wasn’t loud enough to wake her father, but it startled the nun and made her turn towards the door while she pulled her black robe over her shoulders.

Ennlin, for a fraction of a second, could catch a glimpse of a circular piece of jewelry, like a bejeweled and emblazoned coaster a count would have, covering the nun's nipple almost to the edges of her surprisingly extensive areolas. Surrounding her areolas were a few small red metal balls… and further inspection was denied by a hand over her eyes.

“Mother!”

She didn't hear what her mother said next, because taking in what she just saw took every one of her senses. It almost burned itself into the back of her eyelids, of course without exact detail, but her imagination filled in the rest. She wanted to adore the sight of the picturesque nun a little while longer.

Ennlin got pulled down the hallway, back to the table and she stumbled as her mother handled her. She did not want to open her eyes yet, cherishing the memorized sight of Dorothea. Her mother had lifted her hand off her eyes as soon the nun was fully dressed, long before they got back to the table. As she finally opened her eyes, she found herself sitting on the chair she tipped over a few moments ago with her mother at the opposite side of the table. Her mother smiled with her eyes, but she harshly reprimanded her daughter. It seemed somehow asymmetrical, but Ennlin just listened to it anyhow and silently thought about the intriguing nun. Her mother then looked to her left and broke off her tirade. The nun came back from the bedroom. As she sat down to her empty bowl she looked slightly flushed.

“I extracted a demon from your father. He will be just fine, but let him have his rest for now.”

From Ennlins point of view, she looked like an angel but sweating and slightly panting. Dorothea had to shudder every once in a while like she came down with the shivers. Ennlin wasn't able to put it in words, but she was sure the nun's breasts were smaller when she first saw her. They were a little bigger than Ennlin’s, but now they must have been almost twice her size. Dorothea suddenly reached for the mug of water she had not touched all evening and downed it in a few big gulps. 

Ennlin could not further curb the apprehension for the nun and asked: “Are you alright, sister? Can we do anything to help?”

The sister must have realized her demeanor faltered and gathered herself in the blink of an eye. After clearing her throat she answered in a gracious manner.

“No, I am just marvelous. Please, don't you worry about me.”

Her delightful smile returned but the flush on her cheeks never went away.

“It is time I take my leave now. Thank you for your hospitality and may your family be safeguarded from any demon activity going forward.”

“Mother, may I bring her home?” she was excited to ask the nun a thousand questions but did not want her mother to be around. She might hold her ears shut for the most important bits.

“You can bring her to the forest road, but no further. It's getting dark.”, which was not far but she could have a short conversation.

Within a few minutes, Dorothea was ready to go and off they went, past the carpet Ennlin forgot, and toward Eclusier. The nun barely said a word and walked in regal silence.

“So, how did you do it?”

“How did I do what, my dear?”

“You exorcised a demon, I could feel it.”

The nun glimpsed at her with a short gasp but settled back into her collected manner just as quickly.

“I actually did not. ”

“Really? I felt its influence almost disappear. Where did it go?”

“I sealed it away.”

They were almost at the border of the forest.

“That was not an answer to my question.”

The nun sighed. “If I were allowed to tell you more I would have. I have to honor your mother's wish to not tell you what exactly I do. I will not lie to you or anyone either, but I can tell you if it is true that you felt the presence of the demon, you could be taught what I do. Then, you would know.” She punctuated her last sentence with a wink.

“How?”, Ennlin tried not to tear up but failed.

They reached the woods and the first tree branches were obstructing the fading light of the setting sun. Dorothea turned to her and smiled. Her flush was still there and she twitched slightly as their breasts touched when she moved closer. Ennlin felt the big nipple shields push into her layers of cloth and skin, but she was determined to memorize the answer. 

“You already know.”, whispered Dorothea just before kissing her.

On her mouth.

Like lovers do.

Ennlins eyes went wide in perplexion. Frozen in place and with a lingering heat on her lips she watched the nun leave and after a while, like in trance, she did the same in the opposite direction. She did not remember how she got home when she woke up in her bed in the middle of the night. Her parents were there and the demonic aura she felt, but never before realized she did, was gone.

“This actually happened!”, she whispered.

And her father answered: “Yes, it did, but now please sleep, my child.”

The next morning, instead of being rudely awoken by her father, he sat on her bedframe tenderly stroking her head. 

“Good morning, sunshine, breakfast is ready.”

“What? How long did I sleep?”

“The bells rang nine already.”, her father told her with a smile.

“But it’s Sunday! We'll miss church!”

She jumped from her bed, sent her blanket flying and only then realized she was completely naked. She tried to cover herself with her hands in a futile gesture while he respectfully looked away. She had a nightgown which hung over the headboard of her bed. She grabbed it and quickly shuffled into it struggling to get the gown past her full breasts and her wide hips. It clung to her bust tightly accentuating her inverted nipples as soft caps with a prominent horizontal slit.

“Yes, God can’t wait, but get fully dressed first.”

Her father had changed dramatically. A week ago she would have been beaten for forgetting the carpet outside, for sleeping in and especially for doing so in the nude. Instead, he was smiling and happy to wake her up. He would have forced her and her mother to church in the worst of storms and never be there late, but now he was patient and forgiving.

They got to the humble chapel of Prefor just as it started. Church was a slow affair this Sunday. The priest educated his loyal congregation about the devil and his demons and about ways not to get possessed, but nevertheless, try to lead a happy life. His name was Markus and he had patiently taken her confession once or twice. As he finished, his last citation was what really stuck with Ennlin:

“Psalm 37:4  
Seek your happiness in the Lord,  
and he will give you your heart's desire.”

When they got home, the breakfast table was still generously set and even decorated. She wondered how much her mother did for this.

“Don't look at me, I got up right before you.” Her mother said as she sat down. Ennlin just took two sausages and some of the scrambled eggs and let the tastier than usual morsels melt in her mouth.

Ennlin heard scratching at the door and a soft “meow”. Her mother was instantly annoyed. “Not the neighbors' cat again…”

Her father got up quickly and went for the kitchen. “Nah, Felix is probably just hungry.” he picked a few pieces from the leftover stew and opened the door. 

Ennlin was amazed at how tame the tom was when presented with a piece of smoked fish.  
Earlier, Wolfgang would have kicked him off his yard shouting angrily. If Ennlin ever tried to feed Felix the tom would not get closer than six feet to their house. Everything had changed, not just her father. The apples tasted sweeter, the flowers on the table were more colorful, even the birds in the yard’s trees chirped a happier song.

The day went by in the same mood of wonder, tranquility and happiness. It slowly sank in that all this was Dorothea's doing.

Sometime, after an equally lavish lunch, Ennlin finally decided to pick through her meager collection of clothes for wearing tonight. She now had settled on what she wanted to do with her life and she wanted to tell her parents in a convincing garb.

She found an old black dress, she had never seen her mother wear and an old white tablecloth. The dress was too small for her bust and a little bit to short revealing her calves. She decided to make a V-shaped cut to show a some of her cleavage, just like Dorothea did, but then again hide it with the tablecloth, which she cut to look like the shawl-like thing the nun wore. She also fashioned a cap and veil from the same slightly moth-eaten cloth.

As she put it all on she realized she cut it slightly wrong and it revealed way more of her supple cleavage than she expected, where actually she anticipated none. She felt oddly confident nonetheless. Without giving it too much thought she went to meet her parents who were preparing dinner together for once.

As her father saw her in her chosen garments, she instinctively prepared for a beating. Instead, he just looked her over and smiled in appreciation, giving her a little nod. 

“You look nice, honey. You remind me of someone we met recently.”, his smile grew even wider. “Are you planning on going out tonight?”

“No father, I want to tell you and mother what I want to be and I tried to look the part.”

“Really? You want to be a nun?” Her father stiffened, pulling his head back in astonishment. 

“Yes, I want to bring the same joy and happiness to other people's lives as Dorothea did for us.”

Her father’s cheeks turned red and he could not suppress a chuckle. Her mother just smiled happily but said nothing.

“Are you sure? Being a nun is a lifetime commitment. You are not allowed to marry and you will not have children if you join a convent. You will constantly have to work and pray and take care of people in need... Do you really want that?”

Ennlins heart beat faster due to the finality of the question, but she was sure, even though she did not know exactly what that would entail. It felt just right to her. 

“Yes, with all my heart!”

They ate together but none of her parents went into detail about what went on in the bedroom a night ago. Ennlin hoped they would, but it did not matter that much anyway. She would find out. Sooner rather than later.

Due to the anticipation, she could not sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed and once even got tangled in her own nightgown, so she undressed and tried to sleep naked. It did not help much. Ennlin could not remember when she fell asleep, but it surely was late.

She awoke at dawn somehow well rested. Excitedly she jumped out of her bed and put on the clothes she made yesterday. Her parents were still asleep, so she decided to get on making breakfast. Ennlin hoped it would be a sweet gesture to prepare the last meal they would share together herself. Half an hour later her parents were up and the full table was set, with boiled eggs, roasted bread and various fruits and berries. 

Sadness and happiness radiated from her parents at the same time as they ate. They reminisced about her youth, how she went to Eclusier the first time to buy bread, how she got scratched by the neighbor's tom for grabbing him by his tail. 

A long celebratory meal came to an end when Edgar came in. The apprentice greeted all of them in his shy manner and headed for the workshop immediately.

Her father got up, hugged her goodbye and left for the workshop as well with a tear in his eye. He loudly told Edgar how proud he was of her. The apprentice was puzzled, but would probably soon be told that he was not to marry her anymore.

Her mother's send-off was more reserved, but she smiled and wished her daughter a safe trip, even if the way was not that dangerous.

From the beginning of the forest road, she could see her house for the last time. She took a deep breath and continued on her way. In the middle of the woods Ennlin came across the pervert from Saturday. He recognized her from a stone's throw away and precautionarily switched to the other side of the road. He kept his distance but his eyes nervously remained trained on her. She was sure the stand she took could not be the reason he was so careful now. After they passed each other he picked up the pace until he eventually ran. 

Ennlin just shook her head in bewilderment. How could he turn into a wicked weasel slithering away, when he practically forced himself on her the last time. Something wasn't right with him. Was it because of her garb?

She was recognized by the sympathetic guard as soon as she reached the gate. His smile turned into a frown as he recognized judging by her dress where she was heading to. Ennlin realized just now that he was hoping to be together with her sometime.

Before Ennlin passed him she stopped. She wanted to lift his sadness and contemplated what to do. Without thinking she went closer and kissed him. Like Dorothea did. 

“Thank you… and I'm sorry.” she declared, just before leaving quickly.

The guard's face turned beet red and he tried to smile for her. “No. Thank you.” he muttered sheepishly as he watched her walk away.

Up close the imposing building was even more impressive with its red sandstone and larger than average windows. It took up the whole side of the street up to the next intersection.

Ennlin found the sturdy front gate of the imposing convent locked. She pulled on a rope conveniently placed on the side wall. A bright bell chimed faintly as the pulled the rope that translated to somewhere inside.


	2. Proverbs 3:33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the convent.

Proverbs 3:33  
The curse of the LORD is on the house of the wicked, but He blesses the dwelling of the righteous.

“Hello? Who’s there?”, the voice from the other side of the south gate sounded female yet gravelly. A little window slid open and two ice blue eyes appeared.

“Hello. I am Ennlin from Prefor and I’d like to be a nun.”

“Oh, you certainly look like one.”, the gatekeepers view fell on her cleavage with a raised eyebrow, “are you mocking us?”

“No! I tried to make a robe myself, but I failed.”, her lips trembled as she looked down.

“Nah! Don’t sweat it, come in. It’s actually called a tunic and it’s supposed to cover you to the ankles, emphasizing your chest is a nice touch though.”, the nun's voice cracked a few times as she talked. She unbolted the gate to let the young woman in.

The entrance hall leading to another set of gates was decorated with big wall paintings depicting a kind of falling star coming down over a city on the left and an archangel shaking hands with some kind of decorated priest on the right. The angel had big white wings, but was nude except for a few leather straps.

“I am Sister Agneta, please follow me.”

A short look at her face showed a similar soft and clear skin as Dorothea had. A few long strands of remarkably rich pink hair peeked out of her headdress, distracting from her sky-blue eyes somewhat. Her lips were full, but not as plump as Dorothea’s. Sister Agneta wore garments much like the other nun though. A black veil and white cap that connected to that shoulder shawl but it was styled slightly different than the one she had seen before. She also wore white gloves with puffy upper sleeves and a black robe, no... tunic! that went down to her calves and high heeled boots that went up to about the same height. This struck Ennlin as odd. She just got called out for wearing shorter than calf-length and the boots seemed also slightly off. The lower part of her back kind of resembled a sloped shelf. Her behind was prominently expansive and stretched her tunic drastically. Sadly, Ennlin was not allowed a lot of time to marvel at the nuns buttocks.

Together the did not go through the second gate, instead they went left, into the guard’s office. Ennlin was led to a room just behind the office. It was pretty small like she imagined a prison cell. There were a bed, a pot underneath it, a book on the nightstand and not much else.

“This is where the guard,” she pointed as herself, “sleeps. Please make yourself comfortable. I will get the prioress for you shortly.”

The door closed with the ominous sound of a key turning.

Ennlin settled down on the bed and looked around. The book, probably a bible, was useless to her as she could not read. At least the bed was comfortable as she found out lying down to rest for a moment. She closed her eyes and tried to sooth her excitedly racing heartbeat with deep breaths.

She shot back up with a jump as the key was turned and the door was pushed open. She sat up straight, put her dress in order as good as she could and looked to who would enter the room.

“I am sooo sorry you had to wait, my child, but I was in town to extract a demon of a pretty unruly kind…”  
The new voice was velvety and well pronounced.

The nun who entered was just as beautiful as the guard. She was tanned, almost dark-skinned, but curiously some flaxen blonde curls framed either side of her face. The skin around her nose and eyes was smooth, but her eyes had that relaxed and prudent look one only acquires with time. The most astonishing aspect of the newcomer was her heavily pregnant belly. She must have been overdue for about two months. She was sweating and her face was extremely flushed, but it was hard to see due to her nubian skin tone. Her tunic stretched thinly over her stomach making her comparatively large breasts seem small in light of its immense circumference. Ennlin tried her best not to gawk.

“So, daughter, my name is Mother Frederika, I’m the prioress of this convent and I’m in charge of all business and personal decisions around, as long as Mother Jutta isn't here. You may call me “Mother Superior” or simply “Mother”. I'm told you are Ennlin and you want to be the newest member of our convent. How come?”

“Yes,Mother”, that came out astonishingly easy. “I've met Sister Dorothea who exorcised a demon from my father on Saturday. I want to be just like her.”

The prioress smiled matronly. She conversed with her for more than an hour. Actually, Ennlin did most of the talking and the nun just listened. She talked about the months of madness she and her mother had lived through, that she did not realize how everything lost color slowly as well as taste and joy in the demonic aura. Ennlin recalled how everything returned to clarity and brightness suddenly with the spectacular show of a nuns capabilities. She described what she felt to the best of her abilities. Every once in a while she found herself gawking at the pregnant nuns belly, most often when the prioress asked an affirming question or nodded in agreement.

Ennlin wanted to ask, but it felt so inappropriate.

“I'm not pregnant.”, said the nun after the short silence that indicated the end of Ennlins story. Was she reading her mind? Ennlin realized she must have gazed on their belly a few times too many. “You will know in due time. First, you need a bath. Then, Magdalena will show you around.”, she rang a bell Ennlin did not realize she had on her.

“I'm sorry, Mother. Does that mean I'm a nun, now?”, Ennlin was hopeful.

“Not yet, child. You will have to show dedication and discipline first. Then you may face the trial that marks the beginning of your new life as a nun. I approve of your introduction, but you yourself are the only one who decides if you really want to be a nun. Magdalena, come in, please!”

In came another nun. Her tunic covered her calves and her shawl did not have the two longer flaps over her breasts like Sister Agneta and Mother Frederika had. She was dressed just like Sister Dorothea.

She was either from the same place the prioress was from, or they had tanned equally as long. Now it dawned on Ennlin, that someone must be picking nuns by their beauty and breast size, because she was just as pretty in either sense as the other nuns. Magdalena’s strong nose and full lips perfectly graced her face, which was rather round but did not lack the cheekbones to enframe it perfectly. On Either side two demure jet black strands of hair led ones glimpse purposefully to her strikingly blue-grey eyes, which seemed a bit off compared to her overall Nubian heritage.

“Hello, I am Magdalena.”, she just nonchalantly waved at Ennlin and looked to the side stubbornly as if the wall was more interesting than the newcomer.

Frederika turned to the young nun expectantly: “Magdalena has been with us two years now and she will show you the basics, won't you?”

Magdalena breathed in deeply and then hid the sigh in her answer, which sounded like one voice separated from its choir, slow and annoyed: “Yes, Mother Superior.”

“Very well.” The prioress said, then bid a curt farewell and then turned on her heels to take her leave.

Magdalena did not waste time either: “Come with me!” 

“Yes, Sister Magdalena.”

She stormed out of the tiny room and headed to the entrance hall. Ennlin had a difficult time keeping up being lead through the second gate perpendicularly into a corridor with a row of columns which was built around a central garden with a fountain and a sundial. As she looked up she could see the two huge bell towers of the chapel.  
“Keep up!”, a tongue click was audible as Magdalena opened a room just a few yards away. Ennlin pondered why she did not see any other nuns but was not curious enough to get distracted further. 

“Get in!”, a quick wave marked where Ennlin was supposed to stand.

The room looked like a tailor's shop, but without the color. It was small, about double the size of the guard's sleep room. It had a workbench, a mechanical sewing table with a stool and a dressed mannequin with exaggerated breasts and hips. There were black and white fabrics and clothes everywhere. 

“This should fit you.”, Magdalena threw a bundle of leather straps at her, which she awkwardly caught and inspected. The nun looked around some more.

“What is this?”

“It's a harness. Put it on.”

To Ennlin the tangled leather straps did not look like something anybody would or even could wear.

“Here, Sister Magdalena?”

“Yes.”, Magdalena rolled her eyes.

Ennlin blushed hard as she tried to overcome her shame of being naked in front of a complete stranger let alone one who obviously would much rather be somewhere else. Knowing she would have to get along with her though and that she might misinterpret her hesitation as not wanting to wear a nun's clothing she quickly undressed.

She struggled with the harness until Magdalena helped, with a sigh. The nun just pulled a few straps and the harness went slack, then a few others and it was really tight.  
Ennlin moaned in discomfort: “That's too tight, Sister Magdalena”

“It fits. You are just not used to it. Pull your torso back, tilt your pelvis forward and lift your ass. Yes, like that.” Magdalena sighed again loudly within the last word.

Ennlin now had straps around her neck, over and under her breasts, two merging between her legs and coming up between her buttcheeks as one. Every strap connected to the whole in some way and it felt like a snug and soft suit.

“It’s supposed to promote a disciplined God-pleasing posture. Put this on on top.” she handed her a bundle of gray clothes abruptly. “Leave the scapular off until we’ve bathed.”

Ennlin slipped into the tunic and had to hurry and carry the scapular because Magdalena already left the room. Most of these colonnades were bland and undecorated, due to their intrinsic beauty perhaps, but some doors had writing on them like the one they had first stopped at. 

Walking with the harness continuously made Ennlin remember the instructions Magdalena had described. As soon as she relaxed her posture it would uncomfortably pull on her upper body and neck.

They continued in the same direction around the garden along the ground floor colonnade until they reached the bathing room. While hurrying after her guide Ennlin tried to memorize what Magdalena called the other piece: a sca… scapular? She also wondered why she was wearing gray.

The bathhouse was lavish to be precise. A metal pipe constantly bubbled forth water loudly falling into a huge pool. The pool must be easily suited to fit ten nuns with some room to spare and it had stairs from the opposite side of the rooms entrance, so a nun about to bathe would have to walk all the way around it to get in. The back wall had immense windows making up almost half of the space available.

“It’s warm.”, Ennlin meant the whole room. Magdalena compressed her lips and looked out of one of the windows for a while.

“Yeah, it’s because of this holy thing in the wall.”, She obviously had no intention of explaining anything and just vaguely waved her hand at the faucet. Ennlin took the hint, shut up again and tried to imitate what the nun did.

She stripped to her harness and put her clothes in a little alcove designed to keep anything not meant to get wet. Ennlin did the same. As she turned to walk past her, Ennlin stared at her breasts. Her nipples were erect and adorned with a red metal ball on either side of each. Similarly, her areolae had four slightly bigger balls in a cross pattern around them.

"What are you staring at? Haven’t you ever seen body piercings before?" Ennlin awoke from her rude gawking and apologized, "I’m sorry for staring, but no, I’ve never seen piercings before. Does mother superior know you have them, Sister Magdalena?"

Again, Magdalena barely contained her annoyance clenching her fists as she walked to the stairs. Ennlin wondered if she had piercings elsewhere, but did not have the chance to fully look over the nun as she kept her back turned towards her. The aspirant watched and copied the harness clad nun proceed to the water.

“You have no clue, do you?”, she walked in as if the water needed no testing. Shortly after she splashed herself while standing up to her hips in the astonishingly warm water. Ennlin got in just as fast.

Ennlin copied Magdalena and could not help but persist: “No, I’m sorry. Sister Magdalena, please tell me.”

Enraged the nun swiftly turned to her: “Call me Maggie, for God’s sake!”, but obviously immediately regretted yelling. Her mouth dropped open and she held her hand in front while looking at Ennlin with wide open eyes.

Both were shocked, but Ennlin regained control of her tongue faster. So, to gloss over Maggie’s outburst, she just asked again. “Does she know?”

Magdalena said nothing at first and started soaping up her breasts. Then she nodded: "Sure, she’s the one that got them done. I’ll show you something else when we get to your room if you’re up for another shock to your delicate mentality." 

She turned away and soaped her groin. Ennlin tended to her own washing, thinking how unusual those pretty red balls looked on Magdalena’s breasts and what other surprises awaited her. 

“Will I get piercings, Maggie?”

“Of course.”, Maggie rolled her eyes.

“When?”

“Probably in about three weeks. You need to learn a few prayers beforehand.” Maggie's body language indicated the cusp of another yell making Ennlin shut up for the time being.

When she was done soaping they rinsed off the of lavender smelling foam and headed to their separate alcoves to dry and dress. While dressing Ennlin simply copied Maggie again. She put on her tunic first, then the apron like thing.

“So this is called a scapular?”

“Yes.”, Maggie clicked her tongue.

“Why am I wearing all gray?”

“You are an aspirant. You wear grey.”, Maggie clenched her teeth. Ennlin suspected this indicated her being new to the convent.

“How long until I become a real nun?”

“Three weeks until you can become a postulant, then another year until you can be a novice.”

“Oh.”, Ennlin hung her head low as she hoped for a faster introduction. Realizing this, Maggie stiffened her lips and raised her eyebrows for a second, but said nothing. Ennlin still wanted to ask about the prioress’ pregnancy, but did not want to push Maggie into another outburst, so she kept the question for later.

After they finished dressing Maggie looked out the window. Ennlin would have loved to have on a full nun's attire already, but she had to settle for the gray habit. She tenderly touched her breasts, the tiny waist created by the harness, and her pronounced hips.

“We have about an hour left. I'm supposed to show you around, but that's not nearly enough time.”, she turned back to Ennlin and let go of another tongue click, “Quit groping yourself.”

Maggie took Ennlin by the hand and rushed from the bathroom.

“All the corridors along these columns are collectively called the cloister. These are the kitchen and the refectory, the dining room.”

After sloppily pointing out the rooms they had passed already, Maggie turned and headed further along the square of columns, the cloister.

“Laundry room.”, another vague hand gesture, and another:

“This is the Infirmary. If you get hurt or you feel sick, go here. There is also a small hospice inside.”, obviously, Maggie wanted this to be over fast. She walked with big steps and stopped only as they reached a corner of the cloister.

“This is the apothecary’s room. She mixes remedies and tinctures from the medicinal and herb garden.”

Maggie pointed past a staircase to an exit, where the garden must be. Then she pointed further along the cloister’s square.

“This side of the cloister has just the gate to the chapel and inquisitorium. Further back are the library and a study, collectively known as our little scholasticate. From there you get back around to the entrance. Back there are also my workshop and the stables.”

Maggie pointed loosely to where the cloister made the next corner, but having said that, she quickly turned and rushed up the stairs. As Ennlin followed she realized to her surprise there still were no nuns to be seen besides Maggie.

On top of the stairs, where the cloister had its upper level, the nun further went along the square and pointed out the conclave, where the abbess supposedly meets with other dignitaries, as she explained. She added that it also had a balcony looking into the chapel.

“All the other rooms up here are cells for each sister.”, Maggie stated as they took the corner and passed the first of these.

“This is mine.”, she said as she suddenly stopped, “The next one is yours. Get comfortable. I’ll be right there.”

Ennlin could only hear a huge sigh as the nun declared: “Aah… this is so much better!”

It only took a few seconds of regarding her new home until Maggie was behind her.

“Turn around!”

The aspirant gasped as she saw Maggie mostly nude again. Besides her white thigh high boots made of a thin fabric she wore the scapular, coif and veil, but the tunic was missing. Again, Ennlin tried unsuccessfully to not gaze at Magdalena’s voluptuous body as it was revealed to her. The nun still wore the piercings on her breasts and now Ennlin finally had a clear view of her nethers. 

They were pierced as well.

Just above the nub that made herself feel good the nun wore four tiny red balls, two on each side. Each of her outer lips sported two red metal rings and, most shockingly, a palm-sized red cross dangled from her pleasure nub’s surely painful piercing.

“This is how we usually dress inside the convent. We actually wear the tunic for outsiders only. There. Did I shock you?”

Maggie looked joyful for once with her hands behind her back and slightly bobbing up and down on the ball of her feet in turn making her pierced breasts bounce slightly.

Ennlin stiffened as she realized she was expected to answer but this just brought on the uncomfortable tight feeling of the harness convincing her to adopt the right posture again. 

“I don't mind being nude as long everybody is, I guess. But the piercings look painful. I don’t want those.”

Ennlin pointed at the dangling cross and shivered at the thought of it pulling on her sensitive bits.

“The piercings didn’t hurt, you can rest easy. While praying you only feel the pressure. But really? That scared you? Then have a look at this.”

With a maniacal grin, Maggie presented what she hid behind her back. It looked like a golden spinning top, but it was massive and had something similar to a coaster at its top end. 

A coaster! Ennlin remembered the second she saw Dorothea's naked upper body.

“Don’t tell me that goes in your…”

“It goes in your tits. How did you know?”, Maggie had her eyes wide, studied the aspirant's expression and made a step forward with the continued maniacal grin. She threw it up and caught it with the same hand like an oversized golden fruit. It looked very heavy like that. “This is a blessed plug. It’s meant to seal demons in your body in order to exorcise them.”

“Don’t you dare…”

Ennlin retreated to the end of her room.

“I’m joking! Every nun has their own and we are not supposed to trade. You are certainly easy to scare!”

Maggie looked happier now and as she turned to leave as she added: “The schedule is on your reading table. Keep to it and be on time to not get punished. I’ll be at my workshop if you have questions.”

Maggie ran off before Ennlin could tell her she cannot read. The plug was supposed to seal a demon inside her breasts. Ennlin wondered how they would get in there and clutched her breasts through the thick gray fabric. This also must be why the prioress looked so heavily pregnant and why Dorothea’s breasts looked so much bigger after what Ennlin had thought to be the exorcism already. They must have sealed demons inside their bodies. 

Scarred, Ennlin tried to distract herself by having a futile look at the schedule she could only read the numbers of. Since she spent a lot of time on the market for her father, she was pretty good with numbers, so she easily figured out from the piece of parchment on her nightstand something was supposed to start at 10:00 in the morning. She went out to the cloister and looked for the sundial. The shadow was already on the ten marker. 

A bell’s gong from the belltower emphasized her uneasiness. Where was she supposed to go? She contemplated what to do as hushed chattering started after a door opened audibly below her.

Two mostly nude nuns walked from just underneath Ennlin through the yard to the other side of the cloister. Similar chattering came from underneath, but the corresponding nuns were not to be seen. If Ennlin remembered right, they came from the library. Maybe she was supposed to go there. If not, she might find someone who could read her schedule. She hesitated to think about getting undressed as Maggie said, and the nuns in the courtyard unknowingly have proven, but decided against it.  
A few minutes later she stood in front of what she suspected to be the library. Ennlin could not read the sign, but the books she could see through the open door literally spoke volumes.

The aspirant hesitantly stepped in and looked around.

“Hello?”

“Hello!”, the voice sounded joyful like a wind chime. Ennlin could not see who answered, but she heard books being dropped, as this someone was hurrying to greet her.

“Sorry for the mess, but class just ended and I have not had time to… Oh, you are the new aspirant everyone is talking about.”

The nun coming around the corner of a big bookshelf was no exception concerning figure and beauty. With her big brown eyes she happily looked Ennlin over and smiled brightly. She was blushing hard, it was not discernable because of what, though. She wore just the same garb Agneta wore without the tunic, but there she wore more than Maggie, the addition looked like a second skin of very thin fabric on her legs and hips leaving her crotch open, with the easily noticeable palm-sized cross dangling from her pleasure nub and the other piercings Maggie had too. The rest of her outfit had the same puffy upper sleeves and the long gloves as well. Her breasts were bigger than the ones she had seen on other nuns up until now, kind of like Dorothea had after her father was exorcized. Like Dorothea, she even wore these coaste… plugs.  
She had sealed one or more demons inside them.

Uneasily she replied: “Yes, I guess. I’m Ennlin.”

“I’m Bernadetta, but folks here call me Detty. Aren’t you supposed to be in the chapel now? It’s working hours and since you are an aspirant, you should be training.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t read.”

“So you came to the library? Good choice, but wrong time. Come to me, when you are finished in the chapel and I’ll help you.”, she smiled joyfully and pushes her out the same way she came. 

Luckily the chapel was just a short way. She had passed the gates to it on the way to the library, but now that she actually looked in she was awestruck as she realized how immense and lavishly decorated it was. There was the entry hall with two reinforced gates to the right and left. They kind of looked like they much rather belonged into a castle instead of here. Still, the columns and walls had paintings on them and seemed to warn about sinning. They depicted nuns making love to demons and other nuns praying with plugs in their breasts.

“There you are!”, Ennlin jumped from the suddenly broken silence.

The nun who was obviously looking for her was just as nude and just as beautiful as the others. She wore no plugs in her big breasts and looked kind of chubby or pregnant but not as far along as mother superior, maybe five months along. Her face was blushing and just as stunning as the others, with her stern looking green big eyes, a few salmon red strands of hair and a beautiful small nose. Her lips were massive, adding to the size has her slightly agape mouth. Which almost did not move as she continued:

“Where have you been? We were supposed to start ten minutes ago. Follow me.”

From behind the nun was just as pretty. The scapular and gloves hid her shoulders and her arms, but Ennlin could see a toned, slim waist and voluptuous buttcheeks that bounced as she walked with the huge base of a plug wedged between them. The part visible must have been as big as the bottom of a beer mug and it made her cheeks churn around it deliciously. Now it dawned in Ennlin the nun must have a demon in her intestines. She tried to clear her head by shaking it, but failed and her gaze got stuck on the engraved plug again. She looked up searching for a distraction and found colorfully painted glass in the windows but could not make out what exactly it ment due to the distance. Also there were statues in places high on the columns normally reserved for saints and other persons of rank, but they embodied women with similar bodys as the nuns and they were just as nude.

“Take a pew.”

She pointed with both gloved hands where Ennlin was supposed to sit, with an austere look. The aspirant sat down and hoped she did not notice how she had to tear her eyes away from the nuns butt. She bit her lower lip as the unknown nun knelt on the pew in front facing her.

“I am Charlotta and I will teach you how to pray and your first prayer for that matter.”

Ennlin already guessed her nickname to be Lottie. “Nice to meet you. I am Ennlin and I know how to p- “

“No, you don’t.”, her still stern look glinted and drilled right through her as a bead of sweat rolled down her cheekbone, “But you may show me.”

Ennlin got to her knees on the convenient knee rest. This brought her uncomfortably close to the nuns slightly swollen stomach and right under her ripe breasts with her head.

“What are you doing?”, Charlotta asked pulling a disgusted face.

“I am getting in position.” confused Ennlin looked up between the nuns huge breasts.

“There is no position needed. Sit down. You can pray in any position.”

Ennlin got up again and pondered how to come up with anything meaningful, while under the keen eye of a nun obviously dedicated to this. 

“Okay. Please God make me a nun.”

“Don’t pray for things you can achieve through work and diligence, that’s pitiful and quite frankly an insult to the Lord’s power.” 

With this in mind asking for something outrageous would probably not insult anyone.

“Make me the most powerful nun.”, Charlotta looked just as stern.

“A tad bit better, but you need to address the Lord, for he gives and you shall receive.” the nun closed her eyes, clenched her teeth and tried to suppress a moan but did not fully succeed.

“Dear Lord, I am your humble servant-”

“Again, pitiful. You are not humble. You want to be the most powerful nun, as you stated.”

Ennlin was frustrated by this point but made a last effort to reflect what she really wanted. Without thinking she started to pray:

“Dear Lord, I am your sword to wield against sorrow and bleakness, make use of me, make me strong, make me yours.”

Charlotta tried to hide a moan in what she said next: “That was... decent. With this kind of attitude you have a passable mindset for a functioning prayer.”, Charlotta looked more flushed than before and another bead of sweat ran down from her brow to her chin.

Ennlin wasn’t sure if that was a compliment but decided to take it as one. The nun obviously was preoccupied. Maybe because of the demon inside her?

The pregnant nun continued: “Now I want you to pray for a higher pain tolerance or not feeling pain, however you want to call it. Keep your mindset and pray fast. The incrementality of prayers means merely one prayer, no matter how sincere, is essentially worthless if it is not reaffirmed and repeated. Repeating it in different wording and mindset also influences its effectiveness for the worse, so be precise.”

Ennlin closed her eyes and tried to pray just like before. 

“Dear Lord be my shield, be my skin  
and save me from all suffering.”

Ennlin felt strangely proud of this because it rhymed, but it obviously did not please her teacher. Her stern look lacked any sign of approval and also suppressed any sign of pleasure she fought so hard to hide earlier.

“Do you feel accomplished now, because of the rhyme? That was the most pitiful try yet. Rhymes distract yourself and God from the sincerity and value of the prayer. There is no poetry in praying. Address the Lord properly, ask for what you want, offer yourself and repeat.”

Ennlin’s heart sank, but she knew her stubbornness would not let her down. She contemplated how and realized a prayer is much rather constructed than composed.

“God Almighty in heaven, my body is the herald to your glory! Grant me the toughness to brave any agony to come.”

For a brief moment Charlotta’s eyes opened wide and a smile flashed over her lips but her stern look returned quickly after pressing her eyes shut and clenching her teeth for a second.

“Keep that up for the next hour.”, she announced coldly and made her way to the altar.

“Really?” 

Charlotta did not react to her question, so she was probably serious. Obviously, she might be all the time.

“Incrementality. Precision. Practice. You will be tested on this.” Charlotta did not even look at her as she opened the Bible.

“How will I know this works?”

Ennlin was puzzled on what this test might entail. Will she have to get up on a stand like an examination? Will she be placed on the altar, maybe even naked? How would they test her? Needles? Piercings? Knives? She shook her head to put her thoughts in order and started praying after she earned a demanding look from her teacher.

“You will see.” 

As Ennlin finally started she turned pages and kept reading. What came next was just as boring as Ennlin expected. She rattled off her prayer, one after another. The same plea over and over.

“God Almighty in heaven, my body is the herald to your glory! Grant me the toughness to brave any agony to come.”

Her eyes shut in concentration, she could hear Charlotta faintly change her standing leg and shift her weight on the wooden stage that elevated the altar. Ennlin suspected her to prepare a distraction, so she tried to focus inwards. She must have been just past her four hundredth time as she felt a tiny point of pressure on her left shoulder. 

This was the distraction, but what happened?

She kept on praying, but only made it through the prayer once until curiosity made her look.

In shock she saw there was a needle made of red metal in her shoulder. It stuck right through her gray habit and scapular. However shock quickly faded to astonishment. It looked odd to Ennlin, maybe because it did not hurt at all. I just felt like somebody was keeping his finger on the very spot the needle was sticking out. As far as needles go, it was a decent size for darning heavy cloth. The part she could see was about half a hand long and no thicker than a stalk of grass.

Ennlin wanted to pull it out, but was delayed the few moments she took to look at Charlotta who had snuck to the pew in front of her again and obviously had stuck her.

Pain struck her like lightning. In reflex, she quickly pulled the needle out, took it in her other hand and held the tiny wound on her left shoulder.

“Ow…, why did you do that.”

“I told you, you’d be tested.”, she said with a hint of an amused smile, “And you passed. Barely.”

Only then Ennlin realized her prayers worked. She did not feel pain until she stopped praying and even the delay felt oddly long. It worked. Charlotta's stern look had pushed off the amusement from her face quickly as she added: “Please continue.”

A strange mixture of frustration and pride spread within the aspirant as she was determined to keep up the good work. Closing her eyes she began chanting again. Within minutes she regained the rattling rhythm of her prayer:

“God Almighty in heaven, my body is the herald to your glory! Grant me the toughness to brave any agony to come.”

Again she repeated the prayer over and over, but instead of getting bored her confidence increased. She prepared for another ‘test’ of course but having repeated her prayer for about the 900th time she wondered when it might come. At about a thousand a wave of goosebumps washed over her from head to toe, followed by a wave in a similar fashion that felt like fingers, some lingered where they had to… ‘drip off’, for lack of a better term, like her fingertips and her earlobes, but nothing significant happened after.

Not until the bell rung twelve and not until Maggie tapped on her shoulder.

“Hey, are you still praying for midday? You don’t have to stay in the chapel for that.”

Confused, Ennlin got up. She looked around, but Charlotta was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the always annoyed Maggie was here. Obviously, she was asked to pick her up.

“Where is Charlotta? She told me I was being tested.”

“Well, you must have passed, because she’s already in the refectory and you also almost missed lunch.”


	3. Jeremiah 33:3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphabetical Order

Jeremiah 33:3  
Ask me and I will tell you remarkable secrets you do not know about things to come.

As Maggie opened the door to the refectory Ennlin could see a single large rectangular table. On each side of the table were long and narrow benches. Including the two saved spots for her and Maggie, eight nuns were sitting on each bench chatting or eating. The benches were fixed to the ground slightly too close to the table, obviously, if promoting good posture was important here as well, her breasts were supposed to be resting on top the table propper. The nuns had certainly done so as a with piercings decorated alley of breasts framed the benched sides of the table, some even plugged, like Bernadette and three others.

The nuns were chatting about until Maggie and her had entered. Most of them spared them only a glance and continued their conversations, some of the nuns Ennlin did not know yet regarded the gray aspirant for longer but also returned to their business. As she stepped in, Ennlin recognized the huge plug crudely spreading Charlotta’s butt cheeks apart. To her teacher’s left sat an unknown nun easily holding her posture and shamelessly presenting her surprisingly trim buttocks, even without wearing the harness. Less dressed than the others, she somehow seemed like she wasn’t even exposing more than the one on her teacher’s right. That one was more on the plump side, but mostly in the right places. Her behind protruded further off the bench than any other nuns’ who sat there as a comparison. Ennlin realized she had gawked again and blushed hard looking to the ground.

All of them were nude, but behaved just like normal people. It seemed shame wasn’t even a concept to them.

“Get going!” Maggie whispered and turned Ennlin by the puffy bits of her gloves where they connected to the scapular.

Ennlin averted her gaze as Maggie ushered her further through the room. She stopped at the head of the table and nodded at the aspirant to introduce herself. She almost bumped into her before she realized Maggie’s wordless command, turned to the table and awkwardly announced:

“Hello... I am Ennlin of Prefor and I am to be the newest nun here.”, to concentrate on her introduction she blankly stared at what’s on the table. The food was simple but by no means meager. Tiny loaves of brown bread were strewn about the table with two big pots of molten cheese easy enough to reach for everyone. Each nun had a bowl to ladle the cheese for her own dish standing in front of or between their breasts.

A few nuns gave a curt smile and some others kept their gauging looks lingering on her. Her returning smile was similarly awkward. She saw Frederika, who's pregnant looking belly conveniently fit under the table, granting an approving nod and a joyful smile from Bernadette both sitting on the right in the back together. Ennlin hoped to see Dorothea, but unfortunately she was absent. She did not know any other nuns besides two on the left, Charlotta, her belly equally well hidden, and Agneta. Maggie was still standing next to her until she ushered her on. Ennlin was seated to an untouched bowl at the first spot on the right close to where she stood, now facing Agneta. 

Only now she really felt how close to the table the bench was fixed to the floor and the actual surface to sit on was extremely narrow, not even one hand wide. Ennlin sat down and had to balance her weight on the back of her thighs as most of her buttocks hung over the back. As she balanced with surprisingly much stability resulting from her breasts on the table she felt how the harness harshly forced her into a position that would have proudly presented her butt to anyone walking past, would she have been naked.

Maggie sat down next to her and mostly blocked the view to the right with her breasts, effectively hiding all the nuns on their side of the table. Across from her sat Agneta, now of course with her tunic off. She gave Ennlin a sweet smile, before she continued talking with her gravelly, frequently cracking voice about fighting stances to her immediate neighbor who had amazingly huge breasts and obviously could not apply anything they were talking about due to their size. 

Ennlin guessed there must be a demon sealed inside mostly because of the blatant nipple plugs. Just underneath her freckled cheekbones, a pair of sandy blond braids framed her gorgeous, somehow childlike, face. Her wide, round blue eyes were angled just like a cat’s would be and were slightly further apart than her tiny nose would have needed. This only added to her intriguing beauty just like the pronounced cupids bow of her upper lip. She was flushed and breathed way faster than Agneta for comparison. Staring at her directly provoked a reaction:

“Hello Ennlin, I’m Ekatharina. Nice to meet you.”, she cutely proclaimed but did so with a genuine look of interest. She must have been from somewhere else because the accent and the heavily rolled “r” sounds gave that away. Ennlin did not know enough about countries to pinpoint from where though.

“I hear you’ve met Dorothea. You want to be a nun because of her?”

“Yes. She showed me what nuns can do and I felt how she exorc-... sealed a demon away.”

“Nice, that’s a good sign, you know. Well, it doesn’t make you special since there aren’t many people who lack empathy enough not to feel it. But you can’t become a nun if you can’t feel it.”, Ekatharina’s wide open eyes seemed excited as she seemingly over-explained. Ennlin decided she might as well take a bite, have a look around and nod every once in a while, as the nun rambled on.

“So still, most people can become nuns…”, Ennlin barely listened as her other senses where occupied as well. 

The cheese was pristinely white, creamy, only lightly salted and tasted kind of tart. Ennlin did not know anything to compare it to, but she liked the taste when she dipped the bread in and ate the soaked piece. As she chewed she looked around , while still kind of listening to Ekatarina:

“... even though Mother Superior vets everybody thoroughly.”  
On the busty blond's left was the nun who did not turn, nude but for her straps and just as beautiful, yet different. Her brunette bangs reached down almost to her perfectly groomed eyebrows. She had clear bronze skin deep brown eyes and a pretty long nose. Her pronounced cheekbones and concave cheeks led one’s view naturally down to her breasts. They were equally pierced with four red metal balls around her areola and two on her nipple. Ennlin could actually compare their size to that of her own, but still, like Ennlin, she would have been envied by any woman outside the convent for their size.

She just finished her bowl and got up without so much as a look in Ennlin’s general direction. Ennlin realized the table was just about hip height as she got up and her relaxed arm holding the bowl incidentally hid her groin. Next to her now empty spot was her prayer teacher, still sternly looking. Their views connected and she just pulled one eyebrow up as if to mention that time for eating is running out.

Ekatharina finished her rambling with: “So, has anyone shown you around yet?”

Ennlin wordlessly pointed at Maggie, who held a bowl and a loaf of bread in one hand each and tried to bite off a piece of cheesed bread. It rather tore off and all the cheese ran down her chin. Before she could set everything down and finally bite off the piece, the white creamy fluid dripped onto her breasts and ran down like warm icing on a fresh cake.

Ennlin realized all eyes from the opposing side were staring at the neighboring pair of breasts. As she looked there herself and saw the mess, Maggie was wiping her chin with her finger and sucking up all the cheese. She was just as irritated as when she had to tour the newcomer around.

Ennlin looked for something to wipe up the cheese from her breasts with, but there was nothing appropriate on the table.

“Would you help me instead of just looking around.”, Maggie certainly sounded peeved.

“Using what?”, that risked offending her guide further, but at least it was short and precise.

Maggie just rolled her eyes and lifted her right breast to lick what she could get at.

Ennlin’s eyes, in search for an easy answer, fell on Agneta who pointed at her own tongue and mimed licking something with a head nod toward Maggie. 

The aspirant’s jaw dropped as she realized what Agneta’s advice meant.

“Seriously?”, even for such an intimate community, this felt odd.

“Get to helping her already!”, Agneta looked serious.

She took a breather and leaned in to tentatively lick Maggie's left breast clean. It felt wrong to do this, invading her personal space, but touching her with anything else would have probably done so as well. Her tongue carefully touched Maggie's skin as she collected some of the spilled cheese. Her skin felt so soft and warm. After the third stroke Maggie reacted. 

Harshly.

“What the Hell are you doing?”, Maggie was furious. She turned red-faced towards Ennin, who tensed and sat up straight as if caught stealing and got equally red-faced for different reasons.

The Mother Superior got up: “Maggie, language!”

Ekatharina then giggled and Agneta drowned her out with her bellowing and slightly cracking laughter.

“Use your fingers.”, Maggie added quietly.

Ennlin smiled bashfully and helped clean her guide.

A little later lunchtime was almost over and more nuns had left, including Ekatarina and Agneta. Ennlin discovered the third to last nun on the other end was ragingly flushed, sweated profusely, had her eyebrows pulled together and her lower lip was pressed flat trembling. The only thing in her face that did not clench in exertion were her well pronounced cheekbones and her sloped yet almost perfect nose. Her breasts with pierced but not plugged nipples rested calmly on the table as she seemingly just moved her beautifully squared jaw slowly to chew.

“Hey, what's wrong with her?” Ennlin whispered to Maggie while nodding to the other side of the table. Her guide sat her bowl down on the table with an unnecessarily loud knock. She answered dutifully but clicked her tongue: “That's Rosemary. She had a run in with a demon lord called Moesh, who transformed her tongue’s skin to that kind you have on your clit, with way higher sensitivity. She's basically trying not to cum while eating.”

“Really?” Ennlin was perplexed. Demons could permanently alter their bodies? Nevertheless, she braced for trouble as she prodded Maggie for more: “Is it important not to come?” 

She clicked her tongue again before answering. “Of course. Giving your body up to bliss basically offers any demon in the vicinity to possess you, especially sealed ones already inside.”

“That’s terrible. Is everyone in danger of being possessed like this?”, fear crept into Ennlin’s thoughts.

“Yes, except us. We practice and pray to lower our vulnerability.”, Maggie’s chest puffed up and with her chin lowered she showed a bold expression.

The gong of the belltower announced the end of lunchtime.

“Where do I go now?”, Ennlin asked unsurely.

Maggie got up and took her bowl to the kitchen, so Ennlin simply copied her while listening to her answer, which was still in her somewhat prideful mindset: “It’s still working hours, so I’ll go back to my workshop. Your working hours are split into training and work, so now you’ll have to pull your weight here. Go to the chapel and find Theodora. She’ll show you what to do.” 

\- - - - -

In the chapel, just past the heavy gates to either side, Ennlin expected to find Charlotta, but noone was there.

“Hello?”, her echo bounced through the vast hall and returned like a choir. Ennlin flinched and bashfully tuned to look for anyone.

One of the gates of the entrance hall opened with a deep creak and the a nun with the deep brown doe eyes and brunette bangs peeked out her head.

“E-Ennlin? Please, come in here.”

Her voice was velvety and quiet, almost a whisper, not completely fitting the pouty lips that were pulled to a shy smile.

Ennlin slipped through the door held open by the nun. Barely wide enough to fit past, Ennlin found herself face to face, or rather breast to breast, with the nun in the almost pitch black room. The aspirant stayed put as she was waiting for instructions. The mysterious nun retreated towards the candelabra at the side of the now closed door with a healthily sway of her hips taking care not to step to far away from the door itself. Seeing the nun retreat Ennlin could not help but feel like a predator as her shadow was cast against her prey’s bulging abdomen. Was she pregnant as well? Ennlin could not see exactly. Actually, the candles did a poor job of illuminating anything else than the ceiling and the nuns upper body. As she gazed upon her firm and swollen breasts capped with pierced and plugged nipples the aspirant realized she didn't even know her name yet. 

Ennlin could not help but ask: “What’s your name and where are we?”

She winced at first and looked to the ground as she answered, carefully picking her words. “My... my name is Theodora and this is the Inquisitorium.”

“So… what kind of work are we doing here?”

“We clean.”, she just kept staring at the ground and held her hands stiffly by her side. She was sweating and even though it was not easy to discern by the orange candle light, must have been ragingly flushed.

Ennlin looked down and realized that both of them stood on the only two light gray tiles in the room. They were big enough to kneel down on and not touch any others. Had she been cleaning these already? There was a bucket full of water with two scrubbing brushes behind the nun right in front of her sides candelabra, but if there was anything else she couldn’t tell, the room was too dark to see any further.

“I can't see anything, how am I supposed to clean?” Ennlin huffed.

Theodora flinched and withdrew a little further from Ennlin. She looked like she wanted to give an answer but couldn’t find the word or maybe didn’t dare to say them. 

Ennlin immediately regretted asking so directly and corrected: “Oh, I didn't mean to startle you. What do we clean?”

“The floor, that box, and the chair.”, she said pointing in seemingly arbitrary directions. Ennlin was puzzled. Did the nun see more than her?

“Can't we make more light? I can't see anything you pointed at.”

“No, we can't. It would only make it harder for us to clean. I’ll continue now.”, Theodora said, pulled the bucket between the two, picked up a scrubbing brush, dipped it into the bucket and started scrubbing the floor right in front of her feet with her succulent butt pushed out towards the door. A soft clink- followed by a squelch-sound accompanied every forward stroke Theodora did. What was that?

To not arouse suspicion, as with the other activities involving a teacher showing her the ropes, she mostly copied the nun. How hard could scrubbing the floor actually be? 

The tar-like sludge on the ground was hard to get rid of, even with the cleaning fluid that suspiciously did not feel like water. It might have been oil, but she wasn't sure due to the lack of light. Ennlin had to put a lot of effort into it and brushed over the same section multiple times until the light gray tile shone through the dark substance. She heard the squelch on every second stroke of the nun, not loud but still audible. It was a neat rhythm to scrub to until Ennlin had to take a break.

“What is this stuff? It's really hard to get off.”

“It’s slag...”, she said quietly. To the raven haired aspirant it seemed like cleaning this sooty tar was a punishment. She did not want to press her for the answer.

Theodora's technique was more refined and she was way faster than Ennlin. Both were on all fours with both hands on the scrubber, but Ennlin tired fast. As she rested she observed how the nun did it. 

Theodora kneeled on her shins as her toes touched and her knees were far apart. Her whole upper body surged forward as she used her weight and the muscles in her thighs and butt to push her upper body and therefore the scrub forward which somehow invisibly clicked, then squelched. Was it her breasts that touched the floor as her butt was the highest point of her? They must have at least made the metallic clicking sound as the engraved plug that sat in her nipple touched the floor. It looked powerful but also strangely erotic like she was posing for a painter, as she almost rested solely on her breasts with her buttocks raised high. She pulled up again using the muscles in her stomach and her thighs

Ennlin copied the technique with the funny ‘click-squelch’ as a set rhythm. She had trouble applying it effectively due to her already exhausted arms, but the aspirant powered through, not wanting to give up.

As she finished her first tile and rested again Theodora started her third still pointing her behind to the door but now perfectly for Ennlin to see. 

On her forward stroke, the engraved circular base of a huge buttplug easily caught her eye as it left Theodora’s buttcheeks extensively pushed aside. Her sex was partially hidden by a strap of her harness that held the plug in place, but it was still visible due to her incredibly stretched butthole and the resulting transferred gape to her sex. Like the other nuns’, her nethers were also beautifully adorned by the red metal piercings. Just below dangled the red metal cross from her ‘clit’, as Maggie would put it. The harness’ strap would have gone squarely over her pleasure nub if it was not made with a strategically placed ring to spare it from unnecessary pressure but still softly push it outwards.

As Theodora pulled back, the visible part of her plug shrunk slightly as her cheeks folded over it and her pelvis tilted forward, but also the tension in her harness relaxed and the plug looked like it slipped. It pushed past her buttcheeks on her highest point and stopped when the created slack in her harness was used up. With her next stroke forward the plug was pushed inwards again from almost its widest point to the neck and she gripped it with her anus. The bulging ring visibly tightened and caused the squelching sound just after her breasts touched the floor. 

Click-Squelch. Ennlin was frozen in realization. 

After a few seconds of gawking she concentrated on applying what she had seen. She could not get the terrifyingly huge plug out of her head, though. If she wanted to bring joy to people's lives she would have to put up with this kind of sacrifice.

She began scrubbing again with newfound vigor. The technique helped her to go longer distances without pausing. If she did not wear the gray habit she might have felt embarrassed showing her naked butt, even to an empty room. She could not stand imagining someone coming in at such an opportune moment. Ennlin would probably die of shame. 

The rest of her two work hours went by in a flash, and as Theodora declared their work over for the day the aspirant was genuinely surprised. Together they had cleaned about 15 tiles but Ennlin did not even get to see the chair or the box the plugged nun had previously indicated.

Theodora picked up the bucket, which had turned color from clear to terrifyingly matte black in the course of their work. Even though the bucket did not swing much, the liquid sloshed around, almost spilling from it as she walked from the room the way Ennlin initially came.

In the cloister Theodora made a beeline to the fountain.

It had a bowl for catching the vertical waterspout, from which water spilled to a bigger basin and from there to a pool on the floor. The water was almost perfectly clear, but the faded yellow looking tiles in the lowest pool made the water look like it was no water but rather like…

Ennlin’s thoughts were interrupted as Theodora dumped the black muck into the pool, which immediately began to steam.

“What’s happening?”

“The demon’s remains are washed in our holy water fountain until the water is clear and it can be drained.”, Theodora shyly explained with a flush and a head bob that looked like a single reverse nod. 

As if to emphasize the end of her explanation the bell rang for 5 p.m.

Ennlin was prepared for the gong and quickly produced her schedule sheet to show it to Theodora.

“Can you tell me where this is?”

“Study. In the Library. But how do you know where to point.”, this was the first time Theodora showed actual interest in her.

“My dad taught me how numbers and a sundial work.”

“Ah. Lucky you. See you at dinner then.” Theodora smiled shyly and walked to the stairs without as much as a wave of the hand.

Ennlin felt cut off but was proud as she was reminded of her dad. He showed her so many things, maybe she could apply some of the carpentry skills or bargaining here in the convent. Come to think of it, she had never seen a nun on the market or anywhere in town for that matter…

\- - - - - - 

The Library was tidied up by now and Bernadette... Detty, the nun with the big, brown eyes sat at a window reading a tiny book. Yellow rays of light shone through the windows and her flushed face was unevenly illuminated as the light broke through the glass. The highlighting rays speckled her cheekbones as if drawn by an artist. A pearl of sweat ran through a single beam momentarily breaking it into a rainbow on her cheek. Her legs were crossed and the upper swung back and forth breaking a ray of light on every turn as her right hand rested in her lap.

Ennlin just adoringly observed her as she concentrated on her reading. This beauty might be the one to teach her how to read.

She turned a page. Her eyes opened wide and she sheepishly grinned. Whatever she had read left an impression that did not fade fast. Her pouty smile lifted Ennlin’s heart and it slowly turned into a lip bite. Her right hand slipped between her crossed legs and the dangling cross started repeatedly bumping against the seat of her chair with soft but audible knocks.

The aspirant cleared her throat. 

Within a second Detty turned her head at the noise, sat up straight, pulled her hand from her legs and closed her book only to throw it on the windowsill. 

As she recognized Ennlin, the nun got up and naturally displayed herself fully to the continued embarrassment of the grey aspirant: “Hello, Ennlin!”  
Again her pierced and incredibly plugged nipples were on display as well as her cross and the slickness around it. With wide arms she invited to hug her, but Ennlin rather leaned in for the hug instead of embracing her.

“Oh My… It’s your study time, isn’t it? I had just… Sorry. You must have so many questions.”, her face did not seem sorry, as far as her wide open eyes and the hearty smile were concerned. Whatever she did just before, maybe just hers to enjoy.

“Yes. I-”, the gray aspirant did not even get to state the first one before Detty interrupted her, but without a hint of malice.

“First off, we will get you to reading. Then you can study all by yourself.”, she turned to a bookcase and pulled a book seemingly without looking.

“Well, I want to kn-” 

Detty interrupted her again: “This is perfect for you.” while walking back to the pale yellow window. Maybe Ennlin was not meant to ask questions despite of Detty's statement, so she decided to just shut up.

“It’s written, or rather painted, by Mother Jutta for young nuns who come here and can’t read yet. It’s supposed to teach the letters of the alphabet and acquaint you with our practices, lore, and anatomy.”, Detty emphasized the last bit by folding her arms underneath her breasts as she turned around and pressed her juggs together for an exaggerated cleavage while her pierced and plugged nipples pointed directly at Ennlin.

Detty beckoned her to come over and have a seat at the window. Ennin bit back another go at her question and sat down. The librarian handed her the book and opened it on its first page.

There was a big and a somewhat smaller letter written on the left side and on the right a drawn picture of the rear end of a young woman in close up.

“This is an anus, or asshole. It stands for the first letter in the alphabet, the letter ‘A’.”, Bernadette happily announced. Ennlin stiffened and was seriously tempted to let the book slip to the ground and run. She swallowed hard, but she would get through this since her mind was still set hard on becoming a nun and lifting spirits all across the count’s lands.

Detty either put on a brave face or she actually was happy to show Ennlin this absurd book. She turned the pages for her to reveal the next letter: “This is the letter ‘B’! See? There are breasts on the right side.”

The aspirant flushed with embarrassment. If each of the letters had a picture like this, she would die of embarrassment before she was halfway through. The librarian turned to the next. It showed, similarly to the first letter, the nethers of a young woman but this time from the front. Remarkably there were no piercings to be seen. It kind of felt odd, since most female groins she had seen in her life had piercings. Well, most but her own and she had never seen as many as in this convent anyways. The pleasure nub was weirdly colorful emphasized like it was the most important part of the drawing.

“‘C’, for Clitoris.”, Detty let her eyes linger on the page before she turned to the next.

This time it showed a naked woman with red skin, black eyes, white hair and horns. She looked like the devil Father Markus of her church preached about and before Detty could announce anything Ennlin declared it: “Deee, for Devil.”

“Good!”, Detty jumped up and down on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands. “But try to be sure of the meaning of the pictures. This is not the devil himself. Yet she is one of his most powerful spawn - a demon lord. ‘D’ as in Demon.”

She turned to the next page. The drawing for the letter wasn’t as easy to guess.

It depicted the same demon-lord from before. She rested with her back on a kind of chest with golden metal fittings. Her limbs looked like they were missing and the metal fittings extended over her body with a heavy collar on her neck and a clamp over her waist that further restricted her movements. Her anus was stretched and held open by a tunnel made from the same metal. A bracket kept her sex similarly spread open and tunneled and something like a stopper stuck in the middle as her whole sex bulged out. As Ennlin saw her peehole corked in the same way she instinctively clenched her own. Finally the most agonizing about this contraption for the demon must have been the vice that extended from the waist clamp. Her pleasure nub, the clitoris, was wedged between the two pointed cones that could be screwed towards each other to squeeze into the sensitive organ without give. Ennlin cringed and held her hand protectively over her nethers as she realized one of the nuns praying and holding a cross over the demon was also pushing the vice together.

Detty hushed and waited for a reaction until the lavender eyed aspirant took in the whole picture. Her protective hand movement was the cue: 

“‘E’ for Exorcism.”

“What is that supposed to be?”, Ennlin pointed to her eyes and her anus, “It looks like she is crying black tears and her butt is leaking the same stuff.”

“The black sludge is slag, a demon's most basic building block, so to speak. I believe you have helped Theo clean up some of the remnants of the last demon we exorcised.”, Detty reflected with a finger tapping on her lower lip.

“That was demon goo?”, she cautiously checked if she still had any on her hands.

“Yes, but don’t worry. If it is diluted in holy water it’s practically harmless.”

“Good.”, Ennlin settled down and pondered about the letter. “But Maggie said, nuns exorcise demons within their bodies.”

“That is only true for any demon possessing a human. We can extract it in its tentacle form and vanquish it inside our breasts, for example. Rare demons, in corporeal form, can only be exorcised with the ark of conviction.”, she pointed at the blueish chest with the golden fittings and then up to the female demon lord. “But sadly this hasn’t happened yet. This is a dream of Mother Jutta to finally capture Anna and exorcize her just like this.”

Detty sighed as she turned the page: “What’s this letter?” she waited until Ennlin had a good look at the picture.

“Feee, because it’s a face.”

“Splendid! But it’s pronounced ‘F’”, a wide grin spread over Detty’s face and her eyes sparkled in contentment. “The nun's face exhibits absolute serenity. She is in complete control of all her feelings, even though she might be in sexual ecstasy. Imagine she has demons in her tits and ass...”, Detty’s choice of words seemed harsh but maybe it was just due to the sexual nature of her ‘trade’.

”There is no denying that we have to keep up appearances, but a peasant she passes in town on her way back to the convent could get the wrong idea and fall victim to sin. Demons will do everything in their power to escape their confinement. Most likely they will use brute force or wicked pleasure. If they break out or bring the nun to orgasm the nun will probably be possessed, or worse.”

“Oh.”, Ennlin remembered her father and realized that she could have been possessed herself.

As another letter and corresponding drawing was revealed, Ennlin was confused. “This is a cross and this is a nun. What does that mean?”

“Right.”, Detty admitted, “Jutta tried to convey God. ‘G’. The cross is a symbol for your faith in the Lord and the nun represents humankind for He created us in His image.”

“God is a woman?”

“Maybe.”, Detty chuckled as she skipped to the next page.

“‘H’ stands for humility.”, Detty did not let Ennlin guess by now, maybe to save time. The picture showed a nun with her hands held up gesturing that she would not accept the small pouch offered to her. 

The librarian continued: “She is wearing the habit of a nun in perpetual vows. These means of clothing outwardly symbolize modesty and poverty, since we each don’t own anything. Within the convent there are no tunics to be worn as the waiver of clothes shows a nun’s sincerity and fortitude.” Ennlin realized Detty wore exactly the same clothes as the nun in the picture, only she left off her tunic. She proudly displayed her decorated clitoris and plugged nipples for everyone to see. She had nothing to hide and practically sought and cherished every time Ennlin unconsciously surveyed her God-pleasing body.

Now Ennlin understood what it meant to be naked within the convent. They had no means or intentions to conceal anything from another and literally nothing could come in between the nuns. She remembered how close she sat to Maggie at lunch and if she did not wear her gray tunic then their thighs would have surely touched while eating. 

She thought about the prank from earlier and noted that if she wasn't an outsider Maggie might have actually approved of her licking her breasts clean. The aspirant felt all wrong now. She stuck out like a sore thumb wearing the gray tunic as everyone else in the congregation was mostly presenting their perfect skin, pierced nipples and dangling crosses as if they did not feel shame in the beautiful bodies the Lord had intended them to have. 

They knew no shame. They loved each other. They loved God.

As Ennlin froze in realisation, Detty turned pages again and waited for her to catch herself. The following picture showed the same voluptuous red female demon lord from before on her knees begging a nun to spare her, who was pointing at her with cross in hand.

“This looks like the demon is accused of something.”, Ennlin was still puzzled though. ‘Accusation’ sounded like it starts with a letter they already had.

“‘I’ is for Inquisition. You understand the picture but you don’t know the word. An In-qui-sition  
is meant to reveal a demon wherever she is hiding and bring her to justice in order to exorcise her.”, she paused momentarily and looked out to the cloister, “This is enough for today. Try to remember the letters. They are essential to learning how to read. If you want, I can lend you the book and you can try to figure out the others by yourself. Find me tomorrow here in your study time and we’ll talk about them.”

The bell marked the end of her sentence and startled Ennlin. How did Detty know when to end her sentence to have a dramatic effect like that?

Pondering Ennlin got up and took the book with her. She thanked Detty, who smiled kindly and wanted to bid her farewell, but the librarian stopped her:

“If you wait for a second we can go have dinner together.”, Detty hurried to pick up her tiny book from the windowsill and vanished around a bookcase for a second, came back and took Ennlins hand on their way to the refectory.


	4. 1 Thessalonians 5:11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having Doubts?

1 Thessalonians 5:11   
Therefore encourage one another and build each other up, just as in fact you are doing.

Ennlin could not wait to have a look at the book. She was expecting to sacrifice her sleep for browsing but on their way over to dinner Detty explained a little about her schedule. She revealed there was a bit of free time coming after dinner. Also, tomorrow she would wake up to the laud, the morning prayer.

As they got to the refectory, half the table was occupied by the mostly naked nuns. Curiously they all sat on the side facing the door. As opposed to the last time she was here, Detty led Ennlin to the other end of the table. The librarian sat down on the last spot with a set plate next to a sister who was slightly more on the plump side. Ennlin was made to sit down as the first to sit on the other side directly across from Detty. She stood out and immediately felt miserable as all eyes were on her and her grey tunic.

Detty artlessly fell into a discussion with her neighbor and talked in a joyful manner with open eyes and widely smiling as Ennlin settled down. The pudgy nun the librarian talked to probably had the biggest pair of breasts the aspirant had seen yet, those were not even out of place with her kind of stature. Her nipples were plugged with engraved gold and pierced with red metal, like the other nuns’. Ennlin realized her stare lingered pretty long and looked up to accidentally meet her gaze. Her deep blue eyes held eye contact with her until Detty distracted her with a question. She took a second to look down at the gray robe and turned to answer.

Listening, Ennlin caught that her name was Jamie and that she was also granted to read a book from the library on her own time. Most of their conversation centered around the book and seemingly its juicy contents. Every time it got ‘interesting’, they chuckled and grew quiet.

Jamie had amazingly light, clear skin and some of her curly, fiery red hair stubbornly spilled out from underneath her coif. Even though her cheeks were pudged out a little, her cheekbones were still prominently visible. With a soft but plummy voice, her full lips distinctly pronounced every word perfectly and even moved the skin of her slightly acute chin and her pretty button nose. She was by no means fat, maybe chubby in the right places but a beauty nonetheless. 

Next to her sat Rosemary, the hazel eyed nun who feels pleasure while eating. She shyly looked down onto her own plate, not interacting with anyone.

Ennlin’s eyes perused over the table where whole spring onions, turnips, a wheel of cheese, smoked fish, and two loaves of bread laid ready to be cut into and eaten. Nothing was touched yet and the other nuns were still sitting in front of empty plates. Ennlin felt awkward but did not break her silence as she let her eyes wander.

The other side of the table was mostly occupied by nuns Ennlin had already seen or had met by now. Like at their previous meal on the other end of the table sat Agneta and Ekatharina. Next to them sat two nuns the gray aspirant did not know yet. They looked strikingly similar and were somehow sitting closer together than the others if that was even possible since all of them touched hips.

Describing one of them meant describing the other as well. Both had very light eyebrows suggesting light blonde hair, maybe platinum, but in a proper manner no strand peeked out anywhere. Their fair skin looked flawless from this side of the table but could not hide their slimmish lips. Two small but pointed noses curved upwards along their bridge naturally leading Ennlin’s view to their almost exceedingly big grey eyes. 

The door opened and in came Theodora and Charlotta. Theodora, still looking pregnant, walked slightly faster as if she just received a beating from the austere and equally pregnant looking prayer teacher. Both their harnesses stretched over their stomachs and constricted where they touched and both sat down next to Ennlin in the order they entered. 

Theodora moaned when her buttplug caught the edge of the bench with a loud knock as she sat down. “Hi.”, she quietly whispered as she turned to Ennlin in order to reached back behind her. 

She was so close. 

Ennlin could see pearls of sweat running down her heavily flushing face and full breasts. She seemed to smell of cut grass and ripe cherries as their breasts and hips would have touched were it not for the aspirant's tunic. Theodora leaned in and she rested her head on the grey-clad woman. 

She was so incredibly close.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a constrained moan right next to her ear and a defined squelching sound she was already familiar with. Theodora sat back up, exhaled sharply, and brought her hand back to the front to look down on her plate but nevertheless partake in the conversation and chatter with Detty and Jamie like nothing happened. 

Not long after that, the also heavily pregnant looking Frederika entered with a gaggle of four other happily chattering nuns, who went the other way around the table and sat down before Ennlin could have a decent look at them.

As the last one sat down Detty folded her hands and quietly yet still audible sang a prayer. Ennlin never expected anyone to sing a prayer before eating. Nevertheless, she respectfully closed her eyes, folded her hands, and listened closely.

~ Dear Lord in heaven bless this food! ~  
~ If you feed us and this holy place ~  
~ With your divinely sacred grace, ~  
~ I swear you’ll have my gratitude! ~  
~ Ame ~ eee ~ n. ~

“Amen.”, a choir of voices intoned. All of them immediately started gathering food on their plates and began eating.

“Aww, that was sooo sweet.”, Jamie admitted. She beamed with joy, as she seemingly did not bother to take any of the food. Ennlin smiled and nodded unconfidently as she took some pieces herself and started dining.

\- - - - - - - - 

Entering her cell after dinner gave her a sense of comfort and solitude. She knew how to spend her two hours before bedtime well. The aspirant lit a candle on her desk, stuffed her blanket to the headboard and sat down leaning against the cushion. She pulled her feet close, put her knees down to the sides and placed the book on her feet. She hiked up her tunic to get comfortable and opened the book to skip to where she left off.

The first letter after ‘I’ were a few differently sized bottles each having writing and a cross on it. Holy water? Ennlin did not care to guess and turned pages.

The next one was obviously a key. “Keee?”, she muttered. Ennlin hoped for something more entertaining and turned the page over.

The following drawing was of a nun dressed as if inside the convent, meaning she was missing her black tunic and presenting her voluptuous body and intimate jewelry. The nun obviously was wet, touching herself while peeking around a corner. The same red demon as on the pages before was drawn to lay on her back touching her own clitoris behind the corner. ‘Desire’ came to mind but ‘Demon’ had a similar sounding beginning, so that was probably not it.

Maybe the nun was lusting after the demon? Obviously, it was not wrong to touch herself as the nun in the picture most certainly did, too. Her right hand was on her breasts and her left between her legs from where her juices ran down her legs. The drawings were probably intentionally exaggerated. ‘No woman could be this wet’, the aspirant thought.

Ennlin now realized her own right hand had wandered between her legs and she had unconsciously caressed her sex with her fingers gliding along the upright slit between her flushed lips, touching on her inner lips and her peeking clit. Her fingers felt slick and every once in awhile she touched her clitoris, sparking lustful flashes through her body. She had to consciously stop her hand from their tantalizing act. Obviously, she was in full control of her hand and Ennlin held it up in curious regard turning it this way and that. Her juices reflected the candles flickering light inviting her to lick them clean.

“What am I doing?”, she asked herself as she put her hand down on her leg causing a wet and cold sensation there. In reflex, she wiped her fingers off on her straw filled mattress.

Ambitiously she tried to fend off the distraction and purposefully concentrated all the more on the picture to discern its meaning: “That's lust, isn’t it? The letter would be ‘Leee’, right?”, she imagined Detty being there to help her. She silently counted to the sixth letter thinking about how it was pronounced, ”Or maybe like ‘F’.”, it did not take long to convert this to the new letter.

“‘L’?”, she mumbled as she turned pages with her left hand. 

She realized her other hand had wandered again and her slickend fingers had pried her lips apart almost gaining entrance, but abandoned their explorative quest and just went up her slit. Ennlin’s fingers had rubbed her clitoris sending jolts of pleasure up her spine that they were just as slick as before, maybe even worse. Again, she wiped her juices on her blanket and rested her forearm on her right leg, but could not deny that they kept arousing her. “I have my eye on you!”, she jokingly mumbled looking at her hand, which she made twitch in disappointment like a hand puppet.

She returned to turning pages to find a nun with a different habit than the aspirant had seen yet, or lack thereof, as Ennlin slowly got used to. Straight and chin-length black hair spilled from her coif hiding most of her pale face but her nose, part of her eyes, and her thin lips. Ennlin admitted her mysterious appearance, with her hair masking her face, made her all the more intriguing.

Her remaining clothing looked like royalty. Golden embroideries could be found on her partly puffy partly skin-tight gloves as well as on her high heeled thigh boots. Her veil had similar embroideries suggesting her to be a nun of higher rank.

Granted, they did not cover much. Her frontally split scapular was exaggeratedly long and draped over her cleavage of similarly exaggerated breasts which were unsurprisingly pierced and plugged. The plugs’ tops, even bigger than the size of her own palm, were secured by additional straps that encompassed her breasts and connected to her harness. Other connecting straps also ran to her high heeled thigh boots like garters and over the open front in a way that made her harness resemble a corset. Just a few white straps held it together leading one’s eye to the low hanging ends of her scapular. These, in turn, framed the most peculiar aspect of this seemingly high ranking nun:

Her groin was equally exaggerated, Ennlin guessed. Her clitoris was engorged, more than double the size of her thumb and decorated with a delicate metal adornment that resembled a tiara, had it not also the properties of a gilded birdcage. It indented the skin of her clitoris which futilely tried to burst from its confines. The nun might have been able to take off the intricate jewelry but three piercings kept it secured in its tight fit.

Below her bulging clitoris, she wore even more decorations. A massive blue jewel in gold setting hid her pee hole and seamlessly joined a round plate similar to what the aspirant had seen other nuns nipples or anuses. Her sex was obviously plugged, but was she still a virgin then? Ennlin swallowed at the hardest question: Did the blue gem do more than just hide where she peed from?

Instinctively she covered her sex and realized her right hand was, again, already there having switched into a slower pace sending soft waves of pleasure, teasing her to higher planes of pleasure. Ennlin scolded herself and now sat down on her own right hand, after wiping her slick juice off of course, to not have the hand unconsciously quest for her treasure again. The part of her tunic she was sitting on was soaked already as she finally started to ponder about the letter of this page. 

Maybe the nun was the Mother Superior, the one Frederika was talking about: Mother Jutta. No. Detty said Mother Jutta drew this before she was the Mother herself. 

Her sex ached for attention now. 

Ennlin ignored it.

“Mother!”, she called out in realization. Her free hand was on her mouth immediately as she also realized that had been pretty loud.

If it was like ‘L’, the letter must be...

“M”, she intoned and felt proud but also hot and bothered. Her hand was still trapped underneath her ample buttcheeks and her clitoris begged her to be touched, to continue producing these alluring feelings, to reach her revelation and then let her sleep the sleep of the just.

She knew as she freed her hand she would not turn another page that night.

Touching her folds felt like a soothing mist quenched the burning need deep inside her, but it did nothing to contain it. On the contrary, the heat ignited as her fingers found her clit. Ennlin felt a deep desire within her trying to sear its way to the surface as her tender touch transformed into a rough pressure. 

Her hand felt cold and numb from sitting on it for too long which made the tender caresses resemble a stranger's hand. As it turned to forceful strokes squeezing her clit against her underlying bone structure her hand imitated the imaginable stranger’s callous yet perfect movements. A tingling in her hand set in at the same time as her heart tingled to burst from her.

Getting close to the edge, a deliciously sweet taste spread in her mouth as the steamy heat bubbled closer to the surface. She could feel pearls of sweat run down her cleavage as she savored the taste and pressed on towards the high she had been acquainted with quite a few times in her young life. A flash of light brought her a memory that momentarily paused her movement: 

‘That's Rosemary… She's basically trying not to cum while eating.’, she heard Maggie say in her mind as she stopped but the breaking of contact between her fingers and her clit had her topple over the edge. At once the delicious taste of honey turned to acrid alcohol as she came with a hand covered muffled cry and her body curled around her core in the twitching aftermath of this blunder.

The aspirant, in half-hearted refusal, reckoned her orgasm desecrated her cell, the convent and everything the nuns believed in to the core. She had invited demons to invade her body, to take possession of her and do with her as they pleased.

A nun was supposed not to come and to stay strong despite sore temptation. A tear ran down her cheek as she closed the book and stowed it on her small desk. After blowing out the candle the aspirant heard nuns around the cloister start chanting for evening prayers. Ennlin undressed and went to bed feeling ashamed of what she was and unworthy of what she wanted to become.

\- - - - - - -

It seemed the nuns chanted through the night because when Ennlin awoke similar chanting could be heard. Interwoven voices from different directions sung an indistinct gospel of a much happier nature than the evening chant. 

Ennlin got up, but her heart did not. She still felt like she betrayed the convent and desecrated the house of God in the most vile manner. She simply felt ashamed and on top of that her tunic’s back bore the mark of her offensive act as it was not fully dried yet. 

The aspirant had to dress to feel the semblance of comfort though, yet being clothed felt uncomfortable all the same when comparing herself to the other nuns' state of undress, but less so. She went to the neighboring cell to see Maggie and was about to ask her where they were she was supposed to be next.

Maggie was humming along with the chanting with closed eyes while sitting on the edge of her bed in the nude. The red metal in her nipples rose and fell with every breath and every hum. Ennlin did not understand any of the words that were sung but Maggie probably was not better off. The aspirant observed until the chanting seized just before the bell of the chapel rang.

Maggie jumped up and turned towards the clothes on the floor behind her, making her boobs sway with the sudden motion. Ennlin could barely make out the sides of her breasts peeking past her body but got presented with Maggie's full and round buttocks as she bent over to pick up her habit. The aspirant just did not feel like marveling at her guide’s perfect behind this morning. She still felt awful and just wanted to hide in a hole somewhere. Ennilin hated the pun that only came to mind because of the admittedly nice view.

Maggie turned around while putting on her scapular and gloves to finally see Ennlin standing in the doorframe. She must have known her ass had been on display a second ago but either did not let it on or did not care. 

“I want to go home.”, Ennlin announced.

“What? Why? You haven't even been here for one single day yet.”

“But I feel terrible. I can't possibly be a nun after what I’ve done!”

“What did you do? Drink too much holy water?”

Ennlin did not get the joke as Maggie chuckled and a few seconds later sighed to break an awkward silence that fell between the two. 

“Let's bathe and eat first. I'm not listening to your whining on an empty stomach.” 

Harsh words, but she had a point. Ennlin was hungry and most of all felt dirty. Maybe she could wash some of it off.

Before Maggie had put on her boots Ennlin was already on her way to the bathroom thinking about drowning her shame and sorrow in the warm water. 

\- - - - - - - 

As the aspirant came into the room with the big warm pool six nuns were already there. Theodora and Agneta were submerged up to their necks conversing. Ekatharina was sitting on the edge soaping her gigantic plugged breasts. Frederika was just about to get in and the twins were undressing. 

“Good morning, Ennlin!”, both mirrored sisters said in unison as if they had practiced doing so before.

“Good morning.” said the aspirant in a melancholic tone. Of course, they picked up on it.

“What's wrong?”

“I want to leave.”

“Really?”, asked one twin with a concerned tone only to be continued by the other in a jesting manner: “You haven't met the most amazing person here yet.”

“Who would that be?”, Ennlin, still full of shame, could not deny the spark of interest.

The twins pointed at each other with deadpan faces which they could only keep up for about five seconds until both burst out simultaneously. They held their stomachs while their breasts jumped in laughter.

“Not funny.”, Maggie clicked her tongue as she came in.

The twins did not care. Their overly jesting demeanor did not change as they introduced themselves. Silvestra and Amnistra looked like the same person even up close. There was no way to tell them apart.

Ennlin smiled sheepishly as she slowly and ashamedly undressed. She felt exposed after her clothes were stowed at the most secluded alcove and followed the twins who of course were naked before her and already on their way around the pool. Like Ennlin guessed, both had platinum, almost white hair down to the small of their backs. Their bottoms were full and luscious supported by toned thighs that made their cheeks bounce with each step. As they turned to enter the pool by the stairs Ennlin had again an excellent view of their blessed curves. There probably was no nun without piercings. Both of them had been wearing a piercing in each nipple, two just behind each areola and a dangling cross on their clits with further decorations right above and in their pussies’ lips, just like the other nuns. Neither of them had plugs though.

Ennlin realized all eyes were on her unclothed body, probably even shaming her for not having been pierced yet. She decided to not take the stairs and bashfully slipped into the water right there. As she looked up she saw Maggie pass with rolling eyes. Strutting along the edge of the pool and flaunting her curves like a doxy and as a result caught everyone's attention.

The aspirant felt all alone. A few tears welled from her eyes and her lower lip trembled. She did not want anyone to see so she turned to face a corner of the room. Ennlin soaked a little until more nuns entered and the only way to hide was to dive. 

\- - - - - - -

At the breakfast table, she was mostly silent and looked down on her roasted bread with butter and quince jelly. She had bitten off a piece and had been chewing on it for the last five minutes. She had been the last to leave the pool and consequently was the last at the table. Agneta and Theodora were at her end quietly eating, Charlotta was next to her looking stern as per usual and Ennlin did not bother to look for more sympathetic faces.

The bell rang as a signal for everyone to leave for their respective duties. Ennlin took her meager second bite. Even though the jelly was supposed to be sweet the food tasted bland and unappealing.

Maggie approached her, looked to the ground and hesitantly spoke: 

“Well, Study would be the next thing on your docket. Feel like going there together?”

Ennlin shook her head. Ennlin waved her off and to her relief, Maggie left the refectory. Feeling like this, she did not want to talk to Maggie about her jilling herself off and eat humble pie. Well, there was space for it to be stomached though. At least she should be honest about it and tell Detty. She would probably understand.

Having picked up the book from her cell to return it, Ennlin appeared at the library with a queasy feeling in her gut. The librarian was quietly talking to someone around the corner of a bookcase, but as Ennlin came around Detty was alone.

“Detty?”

“If it isn’t my favorite stude-... Aww, you look particularly depressed.”, the librarian saw through her and knew exactly how Ennlin felt. Somehow she seemed to have the uncanny ability to look deep inside of her and see her inner feelings. The raven-haired woman could only fight the tears welling up stinging in her eyes as Detty observed, yet invitingly opened her arms. Ennlin’s first instinct was to bury her face in her hands but decided against it. She wanted to bare her feelings, to offer them visible on her face and invoke the librarian to commiserate her with her failure. She wanted to confess, to rid herself of the shame she had burdened herself with.

Detty’s caring deep brown eyes looked down upon the meek aspirant. Her cheeks dimpled in a benevolent smile as she slowly stepped closer with her breasts slightly bouncing and her cross dangling off her clit. She was everything Ennlin wanted to be, just a step in front of her yet so far away.

The tears stung as they blurred her vision of the stunningly beautiful librarian. Ennlin fell in her arms and mashed her breasts against Detty’s which felt fittingly rigid where her plugs were sitting. Finally, in what seemed like a safe haven, she could not keep it to herself any longer and began sobbing uncontrollably. Tears flowed, her lips trembled and breathing required longer pauses than her sobbing allowed, making her breath sound ragged and hoarse.

“Dear, please tell me what's weighing you down.”, Detty patiently waited for Ennlin to finally get control of her sobbing, part from their hug and tell her.

“I want to leave and give this back.”, she held up the book but the librarian just paused pressing her lips together. 

“You are not finished with it, I’m sure. Keep it.”, Detty’s lips curved with a slight smile.

“But I failed you.” Ennlin sobbed again as her hand holding the book fell to her side. She was relieved as she finally started to pour her heart out.

“How? I didn't even give you anything you could fail.”, her forehead furrowed with the implied question.

“Maggie said if we come we invite demons and I…”, Ennlin suddenly feared to finish the sentence.

“You came?”, Detty’s concerned look gave away that she could relate.

“I've not even been here for one single day yet...”, she interrupted herself with a particularly hefty sob, “... and I have already invited the demons. I’m so ashamed!” her last word broke off in uncontrollable sobs again.

“You know what?”, the librarian ushered her to the chair and table Ennlin had been sitting at as they went through the book together. She plopped the book on the table and made the aspirant look as she took a few strides to situate herself in the middle of the room. She turned abruptly swaying her pierced and plugged breasts as she assumed a well-practiced position.

”Listen to this.”, she paused in order to emphasize the coming words:

“There is no shame. There is only pride.   
For the Lord gave you this body to care for man in his stead.

There is no disgust. There is only love.  
For God gave you this body to care for man in his stead.

There is no pain. There is only pleasure.  
For the Almighty gave you this body to care for man in his stead.

There is no anger. There is only joy.  
For He gave you this body to care for man in his stead.”

Without Ennlin realizing it Maggie had entered and both continued the prayer together.

“There is no fear. There is only faith.  
For the Creator gave you this body to care for man in his stead.”

Ennlin wiped her eyes with the back of her gloves and felt a soothing calm settle on her like a blanket. Maggie placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, “I have faith in you, Enn.”

Detty smiled at Maggie like she did not expect her to bolster the aspirant up but chimed in nonetheless. “Yes. Ennlin, will you tell us how you got to this point?”

“No. It’s too shameful.”

“There is no shame. Shame is only the feeling of humiliation caused by your perception of wrong behavior. If you bare it for everyone to see you can quite literally shrug it off.”, to accentuate her point Detty exaggeratedly shrugged and made her plugged and pierced breasts bounce.

“Well, I...”, Ennlin could not possibly tell them.

“Where you looking into the book?”, the librarian suggestively smiled and pointed at the book that still laid on the table where she had thrown it, innocently illuminated by the morning light.

“Yes…”, Ennlin flushed.

“Did you learn any letters?”, Detty smiled with… pride? Maybe due to her student being taken aback by the lewd content.

“I think so.”

“Okay, we left off at ‘I’. Do you want to continue together?”

“I don’t kn-”, Ennlin feared the exaggerated drawing of the Mother would trigger something in her she did not want to resurface, but Detty interrupted her in her kind spirited yet rushed manner.

“Look, these are easy.”, Detty pulled up a chair to Ennlin’s side opposite of Maggie who was still standing with her hand supportively on her shoulder. She took the book and opened it where they had left off.

“‘J’ is for Juices. See? There are vials and bottles.”, Detty traced the curve of the letters and then pointed at the drawing, “We sell our blessed bodily fluids for our believers to reinvigorate and fortify themselves with. It helps so many people to feel better just by imbibing holy water and it even decreases the chances of a possession. You won’t just bring happiness by lifting the depressing aura of a demon, you can even bring an aura of sanctimonious grace to any person who drinks from or bathes in your sacred juices. Well, as soon as you wear the sanctimonious jewelry, that is.” Detty pointed at her nipples where the red metal gleamed.

The librarian turned pages and paused.

“Keee…”, Ennlin quietly mumbled.

“Very close. I’m so proud of you.”, Detty could not suppress a giggle while looking up at Maggie who just sighed as their eyes met.

“‘K’ is for the Key to Salvation. Not a literal key for that matter, mostly since no chastised nuns are within our convent as of now. Still, it symbolizes the chastity we vow ourselves to.”

“Chastity? You vow to stay a virgin? You keep demons in your butts! How are you virgins?”, Ennlin forgot her shame for a second to vent her momentary upset. She had stood up and shrugged off Maggie’s hand.

“Virginity is of your sex only. Do you know what a hymen is?”, Detty calmly asked after a few seconds had passed.

“Yes.”, Ennlin fell back to her self loathing and sat down, “It’s blocking the en-”

Maggie placed her hand on the aspirant's shoulder interrupting her: “You don’t have to describe it. I’m sure you know.” 

The librarian used the pause to study her and then briefly looked up to Maggie, “We have ours still, too. Of course anus, mouth and nipples don't count for that since they are needed to extract demons. Vowing yourself to chastity isn’t so much a rule than it’s a precaution. Any nun, wearing blessed metal in her nipples and pussy could theoretically use any orifice to exorcise a demon, even her womb. Not coming from sexual intercourse while extracting is the complicated part, because a demon would do anything to make you come once extracted.”

It seemed Maggie could not help but to complete Detty’s explanation. “That's why only the most strong-willed nuns use their cunts to exorcise demons because they won't cream themselves while-...”

Detty’s eyes went wide for a second and she cut Maggie off with with a head shake.

She tried to salvage Maggie's continuation: “How an exorcism works exactly, you will get to know if you decide to be pierced and become postulant.”

“What’s postulant?”

“It’s your year of study before you become a novice. You’ll learn everything that makes a nun a nun and prepare your body for the noviciate, your first year as a real nun. Right now you are an aspirant and you will have to decide if you want to stay and fit in.”

Ennlin’s view fell to the ground and she sighed. Being a nun was a long way off. And having a long way to go did not make her any less inclined not to just leave.

“Let’s continue. Do you know this letter?”

“‘L’ and ‘M'”, Ennlin announced and turned pages herself to quickly get past what turned her on so bad last night. She wanted to forget her failure now, to just leave it behind together with her arousal.

“Right.”, Detty said in a perplexed tone. She must have realized this was part of Ennlin's shame because she added: “There is nothing wrong with lust, you know? It's part of what’s required to extract a demon. Also, you surely have questions about the Mother Superior, but maybe another time.”

Even though Ennlin skipped the page, the drawing of the alluring high ranked nun stuck in her mind. She mused about the huge plugs and the restrictive cage confining her bulging clitoris. The aspirant grew wet again. Her heart beat just as fast and forcefully as last night. 

She did not want this to turn her on right now but could not purge it from her mind.

“Ennlin!”, Detty woke her from her inner struggle. They were on a page with another lewd drawing: a pierced nipple, like a nun would have with the red metal. Whoever’s nipple was depicted there she must have been aroused badly, because it was visibly hard, lifting the red metal barbells which had been pierced directly through her hard nipple, standing up and away from her areola. 

The aspirant felt a hot flash wash over her causing goose bumps and her nipples to harden as well. She felt them rub against her woolen tunic while breathing, which itself had significantly sped up. She did not want this. If she comes again, she would invite demons. She would threaten the whole convent!

Ennlin shrugged off Maggie’s hand again while abruptly getting up and kicked her chair over to run away. She rushed out of the library unconsciously taking the way to the chapel running as fast as she possibly could. As the aspirant realized where she was heading she just did not turn at the corner of the cloister avoiding the way to the chapel and simply went straight ahead. Panting, she left the cloister and continued along a corridor ending at a gate.

She exited through the gate to a gravel path with the chapel on her right and a pasture on her left. The open area she had entered was still within the monastery's walls, but there were animals here. Ennlin saw pigs and goats, chickens, cows and an intimidatingly big horse. She smelled freshly cut grass and heard a few song birds chirping.

The aspirant took in the tranquility of this place and slowed to a walking pace around the pasture. She did her best to calm down her racing heart by taking deep breaths.  
Behind her the gate opened and closed, but Ennlin did not want to look. Quickly two sets of continuously crunching footfalls on the gravel closed in on her as stinging tears welled up in her eyes again. The aspirant stopped in her tracks to lean against the wooden fence looking out over the pasture.

“Ennlin, I know how you feel.”, Detty’s voice sounded concerned.

A hand rubbed her back but it wasn’t the librarian, who had come up next to her leaning her forearms on the fence and observing the animals just like Ennlin.

"When you understand what you are afraid of, not the fear itself but the actual thing threatening you, then you may come to terms with the feeling and conquer it. Knowledge often eliminates fear, as most fear is of the unknown. Do you want to tell me what frightens you?” Detty spoke with a calm and soothing voice but did not look at the aspirant.

“I don't want to invite demons. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”, Ennin said after a long pause.

“Do you mean in here?”, Detty kept a similar pause, maybe to calm Ennlin down further by adjusting to the same speed.

“Yes. If I come, I put everyone in danger.”, a tear ran down the gray woman’s cheek.

“Who told you that?”, Detty was curious but probably could have guessed.

“I think I did.”, Maggie said and first seemed like she wanted to add an excuse. Instead, she leaned on the fence on Ennlin’s other side in just the same manner as the others and sighed.

“Well, in here, you are safe to come as much as you want, as long as you are not in the process of exorcising a demon.”, Detty smiled.

No. It could not be so easy, could it? 

Ennlin quickly grew mad at herself for being so dumb not to simply just ask. It would have been so easy, just a tiny question. Why didn’t she? Why did she just assume what she thought was right? A melancholic wave washed over her with a cold shiver. Ennlin sighed.

Detty carried on: “Try not to come next time though.”, and stressed the last word: “It will be good training for when you cannot.”


	5. 1 Peter 5:6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demonstration

1 Peter 5:6   
Humble yourselves under the mighty power of God, and at the right time he will lift you up in honor.

Charlotta, still looking moderately pregnant, did not lose many words when Ennlin arrived at the chapel. She merely greeted her with a quick wave, gave a comment to her timeliness, pointed to where she had sat yesterday and went to the altar. After she turned without waiting for the hesitating aspirant’s reaction, Ennlin was again graced with a view of Charlotta’s behind and its imposing blessed buttplug spreading her butt cheeks apart while she walked. Her harness forced her pelvis to tilt forward and with that the buttplug was presented in plain view. 

The aspirant took it as a cue to get to sitting on a pew and praying. Somehow, this was equally as boring as it was calming. A few times in the beginning she accidentally interrupted herself as she reflected about Detty’s advice, but her newfound diligence kept her on the right track. Within minutes she lost count of how many times she repeated her prayer but did not let that distract her.

“God Almighty in heaven, my body is the herald to your glory! Grant me the toughness to brave any agony to come.”, she mumbled in quick succession.

Ennlin was still unsure how today’s test was supposed to look like but she continued anyway. Time had passed, she was sure. How much was unclear. Since she lost count, she could not take her prayers as a measurement of time as she did the last time.

“You are slipping.”, Charlotta sternly whispered right next to her ear. 

When did she come down from the altar? Ennlin did not hear anything until the quiet echoless words were said. She did not bat an eye as to not disrupt her rhythm and pulled herself together. She started counting from there and concentrated on the prayers.

“God Almighty in heaven, my body is the herald to your glory! Grant me the toughness to brave any agony to come.”

Besides counting, Ennlin concentrated on the exact wording and tried to pronounce the words in minute detail, close to the same way as every repetition before. A slight twinge of ridicule poked her in her heart because of the oddly exact way of pronunciation. Funnily it had the curious effect of making her feel a tiny bit safer with every completed repetition.

The rattling rhythm from the first time synchronized with the curious plummy kind of pronunciation she recognized from... somewhere. She had never rubbed elbows with nobility but talking like this felt like she would not have been out of place there. She lost count again. She was somewhere after 650 and just continued from there again. No distractions!

“God Almighty in heaven, my body is the herald to your glory! Grant me the toughness to brave any agony to come.”

By her count, the 756th repetition triggered the wave of goosebumps that washed over her slowly. It felt more prolonged this time like the shiver stayed for more than a minute. Again it was followed by a wave of fingertips that pressed on her body from top to bottom like when her mother sometimes had kneaded her shoulders to relieve stress from having to suffer her father’s madness. The pressure on her earlobes, fingers and feet lingered a little longer this time, just like the goosebumps.

No distractions. Ennlin kept praying but did not get far.

“You can stop now.”, as she said this the aspirant opened her eyes and realized Charlotta’s face seemed different. Her beautiful green eyes open and observant, her plush lipped mouth slightly agape and she was still ragingly flushed. Well, no. The flush was normal, as far as normal goes for a nun. Her stern look had vanished and became a strange mix of excitement and genuine interest.

“So, why am I doing this?”, Ennlin asked and remembered the last time she had been tested with a needle in her left shoulder. Wait! Charlotta had whispered to her from that exact side. Just to be sure she looked. No needle.

“You are training to be more resilient to pain, of course. It’s nothing you can harm other nuns with and it provides a decent estimate of your learning abilities and your yet untapped power. You’ll be grateful later to have a decent understanding of it.”, Charlotta descended from the altar back down to the pews. The few steps she took had echoed loudly as her heels connected with the ground. Her cross danced wildly between her legs and her breasts bouncing up and down with her movements. The prayer teacher got closer and through her parted lips Ennlin could see that she gritted her teeth. Charlotta also clenched her fists and shivered as sweat pearled in her cleavage while she walked past with her hard nipples pointing toward the exit.

“The bells will go in a few seconds. We are done for today.”, Charlotta said suppressing a moan while walking past the aspirant. The demon she was exorcising must be a fierce... lover?

\- - - - - - - 

Ennlin’s mind felt cleared from the two hours of focused prayer and she easily spotted Charlotta’s plight as she was walking through the cloister to lunch. Was her prayer teacher suffering? Of course. She was exorcising a demon and it probably was doing everything in its power to break out or make her come. She wondered if she could burden herself with exorcising a demon; if she could endure a demon’s actions within her body. How would she hold on to a plug if it tried to force its way out? How would she resist it’s probably highly unnerving... movements?

Ennlin had a hard time picturing tentacles inside her breasts since the exorcism she remembered from the book was an external one and Detty merely mentioned the tentacle form. 

Oh. The book was still in the library. 

Well, her second study session would be right after lunch and work. She could even ask Detty about the tentacle form and how a plug would work with her nipples. Maybe the next letter would be about that anyways. The aspirant remembered the lifelike drawing of the nipple vividly.

Maybe Charlotta went to the library because as they left the chapel, their paths split and Ennlin lost sight of her in the cloister. She was almost at the refectory as the bells rang. From afar the aspirant was treated to the delicious view of a nun’s backside who was talking to the twins. Her butt was perfectly rounded and curved underneath with a slight overhang to her thighs not that dark, through the hand-sized triangle gap between her thighs one of the twins pale white skin glared through and neatly contrasted the red cross hanging from her clitoris. 

The twins both giggled at once and the other nun cracked up laughing. Due to the distance Ennlin could not hear the joke but it must have been amazing, because the thigh gapped nun failed to hold on to her sides and burst out laughing. She slightly spread her legs and almost folded in half, carelessly presenting her anus and pierced pussy to the aspirant as she struggled to stay on both her high heels.

Ennlin’s face turned red as she saw the beautifully glistening folds framed by the two rings in each of the rose-colored plush outer lips. She had a drop of liquid beading on the bottom of her cross, which took its time dripping off, falling to the granite floor in a long string. Ennlin was sure, she had not peed herself. There was no puddle on the floor and the fluid dripping from her groin was way too sticky.

The aspirant looked up to the twins to ask--

With one eye each winking at her they interrupted her train of thought. The perplexed aspirant looked at them dumbfounded and pondered. Was that intentional? 

Ennin probably should not ask that. She backtracked to her first question.

“What’s so funny?”

“Dorothea. She cracks up about anything. Just watch!”, the twins said taking turns speaking but continued their unfinished tale.

“... and then Rika got up. ‘Maggie, language!’...”, they mimed the mother superior in an exaggerated fashion with her hand in her hips and a funny pout. Dorothea cracked up again and barely kept her balance even though she was still half crouched, not having recovered from the first fit.

The aspirant's shoulder sunk and her head quickly dipped low, too. They were making fun of her. The twins were talking of the prank Agneta had with her as she was made to lick Maggie’s breast after her accidental cheese-spill. Before she could drown in her misery a hand was placed on her shoulder.

“There is no shame.”, Detty whispered, “Look at them and be happy with them. They are having fun.”

This did not actually help Ennlin feel that much better, but a spark of happiness lit up inside her nonetheless. The aspirant had the chance to finally and calmly take in the view of the nun that was denied to her by her mother.

Dorothea seemed so collected and regal when she had left her at the forest to what the aspirant had thought to be the convent. She must have done another exorcism because her breasts were even bigger now. As she straightened up, still giggling, Ennlin could barely see the navel on her flat stomach on account of her breasts. Capped each with the large palm sized engraved coaster that was the top of a nipple plug. The nun's tits now literally stood out over the rest of her voluptuous frame. Her already big breasts had grown from head sized, when they first met, into massive orbs easily three times their original size. They were firm and full like ripe and juicy fruit but Ennlin could not imagine any fruit growing big enough to compare them with.

Dorothea was actually quite a merry person judging by the full-hearted laughter just moments ago and the still audible giggle. As she had finally composed herself, she looked Ennlin over curiously. Her eyes roamed over the aspirant, more specifically, over her grey tunic and kept lingering on the only set of breasts hidden by cloth. She sighed but turned the momentary touch of frown quickly into a wide grin as she made eye-contact. Ennlin felt, again, like the odd woman out. She heard Detty’s voice again coming to the forefront of her mind, even though the librarian was currently talking to the twins.

‘There is no shame.’

Ennlin momentarily thought about just ripping the tunic off and letting it fall to the ground. She lifted her hand to the plunging neckline, perfectly concealed by her scapular. Pulling it out would probably make it big enough for her to just pull her tunic down. 

It would be that easy. 

Her heart beat vigorously in her chest. 

Her fingers clamped down on the cloth but she did not dare pull. Even though she could vividly remember the librarian's voice repeating this mantra in her mind, she could not bear the embarrassment of being naked in front of them. 

In the afterglow of her short dash of courage, her heart still beat unyieldingly as if it wanted to jump from her chest.

The regal and calm intonation Ennlin remembered from the inspiring nun was completely replaced by a lax tongue interrupted every once in a while with giggles and broad smiles:  
“Well, it did not take long for you to get here. Care to sit next to me at lunch?” 

Now that Ennlin was offered a hand, she realized her stomach growled as her heart slowly settled down. She took the nun’s hand and let herself be led to the table only Agneta was sitting at by herself. Dorothea sat down next to Agneta who immediately greeted her.

“Doro, you’re back! I’ve been missing you!”

“I missed you, too.”, she managed to say just after sitting down and before being hugged intimately by the pink haired nun. Their breasts pressed against another, with Doro’s being the firmer and less squishy pair, as they stared in each other's eyes as if judging their sincerity. They touched noses and tilted their heads to lock lips like they were used to showing their affection like this.

They kissed like lovers. Their tongues danced with fervor for a few seconds as Ennlin watched and tried to suppress the rising feeling of envy as Doro immediately forgot about her. She was not the target of her idol’s affection. The aspirant sat down, grumbled and observed the table and the nuns coming in.

Curiosity swatted envy aside as she purposefully ignored the kissing couple and Detty sat down next to her.

“Who is usually preparing the food? I never see anyone set this up.”, she asked turning to the librarian.

“Jaimelynn does. She’s our cook now. She is a little bit insecure because she’s not been doing it for too long yet.”, Detty said as she looked over the table. Each spot had a bowl with a spoon for the two big pottages which were in the middle of the table, steaming, ready to be eaten.

The table was fully seated with by the time the kiss had finally concluded, of course, not without reason. One of the twins spoke a short grace, then everybody started chattering again and pouring pottage in their bowls. Everybody but Jaime.

“Do you know why Jaime doesn’t eat? She’s probably eating in the kitchen while cooking, right?”

“She’s cursed, just like Rose.”, Detty said looking down on her meal as if she wanted to join Jamie in fasting. 

“What? How? Does her food turn to ash in her mouth?”, Ennlin pondered aloud after she remembered something father Markus had preach about.

Detty snorted in suppressed laughter.

“Rose and her were in Vautre inquisiting a tavern. The demon they encountered was too powerful and they were defeated. Luckily the demon had more interest in playing with them instead of a possession. The demon left them with a curse that linked them ever since. Maggie already told you Rose’s end of the curse.”, the librarian nodded toward the nun who was carefully chewing with a ragingly flushed face. She stopped mid-chew and gritted her teeth. A little of the clear stew dribbled from her pouty lips and ran down her chin only to splash on her cleavage. Her pressed shut eyes and furrowed brows displayed how desperately she suppressed an oncoming orgasm.

“Now, to Rose everything simply tastes amazing and she doesn’t know when to stop eating anymore.”, they observed Jaime as she tended to the wet cleavage of her friend with her tongue. Ennlin could not believe this was normal, but nobody else seemed to mind.

“In the beginning, it was hard for both of them. We could hardly stop Rose from eating and Jaime uncontrollably gained weight even though she did not eat anything at all. Orgasming even triggers what we call the munchies. Having her work alone in the kitchen was a disaster waiting to happen.”, Detty took a spoonful of the stew, swallowed and immediately continued. 

“Jaimelynn, on the other hand, is always full. She can’t bring herself to eat anything. Yet, when Rosemary had to vacate her job as cook, she swapped with Jaime who filled her shoes rather well even though she can’t eat the food she makes”

“She doesn’t eat? That can’t be healthy…”, Ennlin could not imagine to not eating anything.

“Well, we tried to starve Rose in order to get rid of the curse, but that didn't have any effect on her. Jaime on the other hand got sick and rapidly lost weight but she still insisted on feeling full and not eating. We had to give up on lifting the curse. Nothing short of sending them to the Holy See in Rome can help them.”

Detty glanced at Ennlin’s still full bowl.

“You need to eat, too. You have work scheduled next.”

“Right.”, Ennlin quickly spooned and chewed a few mouthfuls as she looked for the nun with the squelchy butt plug, Theodora, to accompany her to their duty. The aspirant had her bowl but half empty as she spotted the quiet nun making her way to the kitchen to return her own bowl. Unsure of where to put leftovers, she decided to chug the rest. She put the stew to her lips and tried to remember how she and Edgar had played childish games with a mug and a spring of water they had found in the forest when they were half as old as she was now.

With a few big gulps her dish was empty. A tiny burp followed. While getting up Ennlin noticed Detty had been regarding her with big eyes and little words. The aspirant decided to flash her a smile and left all the same. 

Theodora walked some paces ahead of her with the immense butt plug peeking out between her cheeks demanding more space than must have been comfortable. Still, Ennlin only caught up to her because she opened the door to the Inquisitorum which required a key the aspirant had not noticed before.

What she did notice was that the room was completely covered again save for the two tiles at the door. Did they clean in vain yesterday?

“We already cleaned this. Why is the demon muck back and why are these two clean?”, Ennlin could help but blurt out. Theodora glanced at her and then into the mostly dark room as if she pondered the value of the questions.

“The ‘muck’”, she held up two fingers of each hand in mock of the word, “disperses by itself and gets thinner. The entrance is impregnated.”, she uttered no further words, knelt down and began scrubbing the floor in her naively obscene manner. Squelch. Click. Squelch. Click. 

“So why isn’t everything impreg-... nated.”, Ennlin struggled with the word, it sounded lewd.

“This would only concentrate the slag on the least impregnated spot, which would be anyone who enters.”, Theodora kept scrubbing as she briefly explained.

Ennlin understood and worked with reinforced vigor. Partly because of the paragon example showing her how to do her duties, but also because of the book she had but half finished and she was eager to get back to. 

\- - - - - - -

Ennlin got to the library and was not surprised to find Detty organizing books. More so that the twins were sitting at the desk near the window sharing an open book themselves. They were actually reading, though sometimes they interrupted themselves or gave away their disguise by uncontrollably giggling. The aspirant headed to the nun at work and quietly greeted her.

Detty, after noticing her student, gently and briefly took hold of Ennlin’s head and casually kissed her on the mouth to then led her over to the twins. Ennlin was reminded of the greeting Agneta and Doro shared. The nuns’ customs seemed strange. 

It turned out the twins were reading Ennlin’s book. Of course she understood there was not that much ‘to read’ per se, but obviously Sylvestra and Amnistra were reminiscing about their time as aspirant nuns. A quick mirrored smile welcomed them to the small desk which was considerably crammed, as all four had sat down around it, partly touching breasts. Ennlin felt uncomfortable being the only one not naked.

“Ennlin, I hope you don’t mind Estra and Istra being here.”

“Well uhm…”, she wanted to object, since it was embarrassing enough to be taught to read in this lewd way, yet she wanted to show how sincere she was, “I don’t mind.”

The librarian joyfully smiled and continued: “Wonderful. Maggie wanted to offer live demonstrations for some of the more complex topics and had planned to be here for this herself, but her work at the shop takes priority. Doro needs something fixed, you know? So these two he-...”, she was cut off, but did not seem to mind.

“We are happy to help.”, Estra (or Istra?) said winking to her sister, who briefly locked eyes with her twin.

“Indeed.”, both seductively looked at the aspirant with their lower lips between their teeth, straightened up in their sitting position presenting their breasts and pierced nipples. “You are in for quite the show.”

Detty cleared her throat to get the perplexed aspirants attention. She readily started the lesson and turned to the corresponding page: “We’ve left off at ‘N’.”

Ennlin felt the same dash of wetness between her folds that triggered her panicked reaction the last time. The depicted pierced and aroused female nipple was drawn almost to perfect realism. She marveled at how gorgeous and inviting it looked as if asking to enclose her lips around it. The aspirant did not realize that her mouth was slightly agape as if preparing to suck on the engorged and pierced nipple. The twins giggled which pulled the aspirant back to reality:

“Your breasts will be the first orifice you can exorcise demons with.”, Ennlin’s gaze snapped from the drawing to Detty’s face then the nun’s plugged nipples, which looked like they futilely struggled to keep closed around the massive invisible part of the plug.

“There is no hole. How is this possible?”, Ennlin remembered how when she would coax her own inverted nipples out of hiding, they did not look like there was any way in.

“The piercings. They are made from a specially treated and blessed kind of silver which incrementally makes changes to our physiology up to a certain point. Do you know how a mother can breastfeed her baby?”, Detty’s question seemed like Ennlin would not have to answer, but she still nodded.

“It’s called lactation. Through many ducts in her nipple the milk that is produced in the mother’s breasts may be sucked out. The piercings incrementally, over time, make these ducts fuse into one central canal and turn the skin somewhat pliable.”, Detty casually explained while leading Ennlin’s view with her pointed finger to the twins, “Estra?”

On cue one of the twins, still sitting up proudly so her breasts rested on the desk, carefully raised her right breast higher and with the other hand touched the pierced nipple. It looked like it would just press flat under the increasing pressure, but somehow suddenly the finger slid in accompanied by a dainty gasp of the platinum haired nun. Her face flushed in what Ennlin considered to be embarrassment, but discarded that notion on account of the mantra Detty had taught her this morning. There is no shame. She obviously just got aroused quickly.

Estra added another finger which slipped in just as easily and as she carefully pried them apart Ennlin realized she could see inside the nun’s tits. She instinctively covered her eyes and still gaping mouth with her own hands but peeked through the gaps between her fingers in awe.

“How are the piercings not stopping her fingers from entering?”, Ennlin asked shyly, watching the nun’s middle and ring finger slip in, up to the last knuckle.

Detty took in a breath to give a lengthy answer, but a broadly smiling head shake from Istra cut her off: “What you see is the outside of two separate piercings.”

To show this she carelessly pushed away her sister's hand and dug two fingers of each of her own hands into the already stimulated nipple of her sister. It looked like Istra pulled it open harshly inciting a throaty moan from the second twin. The skin inside was rosy pink and glistening with a milky white fluid. Istra pushed a piercing from each side inwards with her thumbs and both red metal piercings from either side showed a similar ball as on the outside sitting just inside the milk canal.

“This is why we can stick these in.”, Istra crudely continued as she produced a golden plug of her own, that to Ennlin still resembled a spinning top with a coaster. Her fingers had slipped out of her sister's nipple and she pressed the plug against the quickly tightening orifice. The massive plug, almost a quarter the size of the nun's breast, made her flesh bulge out under the pressure, but Ennlin could see how Estra’s nipple slowly swallowed the immense intruder. As the orifice stretched around the widest part of the blessed plug it seemed like it had stopped and did not move at all. A few moments passed with seemingly nothing happening and then the canal continued up around the neck in an arduously slow fashion. Contrarily, Ennlin had expected it to tighten with a jolt around the neck and it sending a jiggling quake along her breast like a stone dropped in water but nothing like that happened.

Estra let go of a deep groan as sweat had pearled in her cleavage and ran down between her tits. It looked so amazing how her left breast, being about a fifth smaller than the other, had an almost ordinary soft and rosy nipple. If six piercings of red metal in each nipple and areola could be regarded as anywhere normal. 

However, the nipple was just as ready to take a plug and practically asked to receive the same intrusion as the already plugged one which was kept spread open firmly. The surrounding areola around plug and nipple was pushed further out creating an emphasizing rosy ring around the beautifully engraved top. Her plugged breast had deformed pulling her nipple downwards harshly compared to the more orblike breasts of the librarian which looked way fuller and more youthful. Either the plug is heavier than it looked, or the missing content inside made her plugged nipple turn downwards so much.

Ennlin clutched her own breasts and realized she would be like this if she stayed. She also realized she was sitting in a puddle of her own juices, which slowly soaked the back of her habit.

The aspirant remembered her question and just blurted it out: “How do the plugs stay in, when the demons are inside?”

Estra wanted to answer, but was cut off by Detty: “You will learn the techniques to safely extract a demon as soon as you can fit a plug.”

Ennlin was not satisfied by the diverting answer: “How do they feel?”

Detty’s blush increased beyond her regularly reddened cheeks. “They feel quite nice actually. Demons can quickly learn how to arouse you and push you to the limits. I can feel them deep inside my breasts slithering around trying to get me off, but I manage. Kas and Toph aren’t that violent though, so I might not be the right nun to ask. Some demons try to push out the plug from the inside. Ask Frederika. I hear Zaz is pretty mean.”

“How do you know their names.”, the aspirant was puzzled.

“I found them out inquisiting their respective cases, but that’s a topic for another time”, Detty answered while pulling her hand from her crotch. Since when was that there?

She cleared her throat again, turned pages and with that left a wet smudge on the paper.  
“Oops,...”, she wiped her gloved hand on her thigh with an innocent smile, “Can you guess the next letter?”

Ennlin saw a nun being strapped by her arms and legs to a upright wooden cross. Another nun standing to just below her breasts was holding something that resembled a club to the restrained woman’s groin obviously with considerable pressure. Her hips were pushed out as far as her bound lower legs permitted and a hefty stream of liquid spurted from her vagina only to splatter on the ground right beside her tormentor. She was squirming in her restrains and her face contorted in agony. Or was it pleasure? Ennlin was not sure.

“‘T’? Because she is being tortured.”, Ennlin hesitantly guessed.

Detty chuckled which made her massive plugged tits bounce: “The Trial of Exaltation is too short to be considered torture. Still, the nun is exerting herself. She just failed resisting an orgasm.”

Ennlin’s eye fell on the face of the straining woman with her mouth being open in a hefty moan. The nun was coming so hard she even peed herself.

“Oh.”, Ennlin mumbled, not intending to actually add a guess and was still slightly phased by the vivid drawing. Yet, Detty took it as one: “Right! Very good!” She kissed the aspirant on her cheek and turned pages thereafter.

An assortment of plugs varying in sizes and lengths were depicted.

“That one is easy. ‘P’ for Plug!”, Ennlin announced ready to get back to more lewd pictures like the orgasm, she pondered who that curious club would work. Her groin tingled in need of attention as her wetness did not subside in the slightest.

“Nice.”, Detty seemed happy, but not in a rush to turn pages again, “Estra, show her your plug!”

The partly plugged twin was still a bit flushed but dutifully pulled on the plug still residing within her breast. This lifted her whole breast off the table while the tug translated through the plug and the skin until her breast was drawn out and tautly stretched. She furrowed her brows and pressed her lips together while doing so. It must be a nice feeling. The canal of her nipple slowly widened to let the plug go and as the widest point passed her nipple the breast bounced back to the shape her untouched one had retained all along. The bouncing rippling effect was just what Ennlin had expected earlier and she adored Estra’s tits as they slowly became similar yet still massive orbs again.

She did not realize the plug was held out to her until Detty grabbed it and Ennlin’s left hand to connect the two: “Here, feel the weight.”

It was absolutely massive.

The plug, easily twice the size of the aspirants fist, was made of solid metal. Now it was obvious why her nipple had dipped downwards so harshly. The weight of the plug felt so unreal. She tipped and turned it holding it around the neck to examine the engraved top. She was not sure if it was just artful or actual writing. She held it out to test the weight. Heavy, just like a granite stone, but smoothly polished. She could see the distorted reflections of the nuns where it was not blurred by milky white fluid.

Was that milk? Ennlin felt the urge to taste it. She held it close to take a whiff as she closely looked for a reaction from the others. It smelled sweet, like honey. All of them observed in excitement.

“Go ahead.”, Estra urged her on, smiling and still flushed.

Ennlin blushed as she realized this would be okay, but she in turn probably would not. Her arousal would just spike to a higher level if she did. She could not. She put it down on it’s engraved plate and shook her head.

“Aww… can’t let that go to waste.”, Istra intoned taking her sister’s plug and casually licked it clean. It was her sister’s, the plug and the juices, but it seemed perfectly fine to the other two to just lick it off.

“It’s quite alright.”, Detty rushed to the next page with a smile as she saw Ennlin’s blushing face, “We can just as easily continue.”, and added with a whisper: “There is no shame.”

Detty continued with sudden playful uppity: “I want to ask you a question!”, she stressed the last word as if she was a noble woman, “Would you care to guess this letter?”

Ennlin got the cue. The librarian tried to hint at the answer. The O with the little line at the bottom was accompanied by a simple symbol which did not mean anything to the aspirant.

Detty’s hint would have to be enough for an answer. Question? “‘Kwe’?”

“‘Q’”, the twins blurted out at the same time.

The librarian added with her cheerful smile: “If you ever have any questions you can just go ahead and ask any one of your sisters.”

Without hesitation Ennlin asked: “When will I wear plugs?”

With a proud smirk Detty answered: “You will get your own nipple plugs after you pass the trial of exaltation. It marks your future transition from postulant to novice nun. However, first you’ll have to become postulant, which entails your piercings and monastic name... So, about a year.”

“How do I get a monastic name?”

“You get baptised and a suitable name will be decided on by the mother superior.”

“I’ve been baptised already.”

“Sure, but God requires any of his wives to leave their past life behind them and take a new name.”

Ennlin’s thoughts immediately went to her family. Would she be able to forget about them?  
Sure, her father had had two mad months but he was his own self again when she had left. Her mother was always the more reserved of the two, but she loved her as well.

After a few moments of silence Detty resumed flipping pages. Ennlin started studying the drawing even though the usual question was not asked.

The picture was drawn from the view of someone standing in the aisle amidst the fully occupied pews of the chapel, like during a mass. Ennlin could see a nun’s nude backside kneeling in front of the chapel’s altar lifting a chalice. She was dressed like the other nuns with coif, veil, gloves, harness and heeled boots. The aspirant could not make sense of this. The nun was in public. Where was her tunic? It was no ordinary mass, of course.

“I don’t know. What is it?”

The twins chuckled and explained crudely what Detty might have tried in a more understandable manner:

“‘R’ is for Ritual like the Liturgy of the Eucharist.”, Estra began and Istra took over: “Which is held at every church on Sunday. Just like in our chapel. You should know this.”

“I know the liturgy, but I have never seen a naked nun holding it.”, Ennlin was again perplexed by the casual calm all three of them radiated.

“Well, that is unique to our order. You will see on Sunday.” Detty explained and shut the book. She handed it to the aspirant as she got up. “Here, tonight I want you to try to remember what the letters sound like and try not to look at the drawings.”

Ennlin got up and realized her nether lips were still wet and her tunic had a big splotch of her juices below her butt right where she had been sitting on. She felt embarrassed as she left, with the others looking after her and her splotch of shame.

There was no shame. Supposedly.

Ennlin straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath. With her chin up and chest out she made her was back to her cell.

\- - - - - -

Walking through the cloister, Ennlin came up to a nun she had merely seen from behind as of now, and it was difficult because of her brisk walk. Her face was angular but still decisively feminine. She had full pink lips, a perfect, straight and slim nose, but none of her features could distract from her amazingly light blue eyes which looked like they were literally glowing. She kept them wide open in a happy and determined kind of expression. Still, the almost naked nun looked at Ennlin with a bit of contempt, or was she looking at her gray tunic? Another twinge of doubt flitted through the aspirant’s mind. She wanted to lose the tunic fast, but did she have the guts to pull it off? Instinctively, her hand reached for her collar as she observed the nun coming closer. Not yet, though.

The nun wore her habit properly, hiding her hair and showing off her body but not even wearing a harness. Her pierced, but unplugged tits were of decent size (for a nun) and she had the almost iconically wide hips all nuns seemed to have. What distinguished her from the others was how toned most of her body looked especially in contrast to the lush curves of her breasts and hips. Her calves and thighs were giving away how much she must be used to running. Every muscle formed a bulge in her outline as they constrict towards the joints. Up close Ennlin could literally see the grooves between the different muscles on her stomach.

With an unprovoked smile and a wink she passed Ennlin, who noticed that her brisk walking style was greatly exaggerated. Her legs swung wide curves as they crossed each other with each separate step. The aspirant could not help but gaze after her. Her hips swung way more exaggerated than she had seen on any other nun. Her butt cheeks bounced with every step as they churned around the blessed plug. It withstood the tides of flesh by being kept tightly held in place by her anus. 

Ennlin gaped to the mesmerizing sight of the fit nun walking away.


	6. John 6:12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Truth about Holy Water

John 6:12  
When they had all had enough to eat, he said to his disciples, “Gather the pieces that are left over. Let nothing be wasted.”

Ennlin stopped at her cell to put down the book on her small desk and turned to head to the refractory. Before she even passed her door she stopped. She still had ‘the splotch’, but a way to hide it came to her. It was a surprisingly easy solution. 

Her heart beat faster, pumping big bursts of blood through her veins in anticipation. Her tongue flicked over her dry lips and caught part of them between her teeth as she raised her hands to the neckline of her tunic. She was alone, but her heart beat as if it wanted to jump from her chest. A kind of tingle formed below her stomach in her guts as another sign of her growing anticipation.

Ennlin took one last breath and quickly, unceremoniously rid herself of the soiled tunic.

The aspirant looked down herself and realized she now was way more similar to the other nuns than before. She wore the same coif, veil and scapular, had the same silky gloves and heeled boots. Even the harness was not any different. However, the aspirant just did not have the polished piercings made of red metal yet. 

She draped the tunic on the headboard of her bed and walked to the door of her cell. The threshold looked impassable now. If she was outside the eyes of the other nuns would be on her even more than they were when she wore the tunic.

There is no shame.

A deep breath, raised chin and her chest pushed out helped to step on the threshold, but she could not go further. She realized her exposed breasts were, strictly speaking, ‘outside’ of her cell now.

She could not get all of herself to commit. Ennlin turned beet red and fled to the safety of her bed with her heart still beating strongly. The aspirant wasted a moment to think about going to dinner with her wet tunic but scrapped the idea. She was not that hungry anyways.

Instead, she knelt down on her bed in the nude with her blanket draped over her shoulders and tried to guess a few other letters from the book laying between her knees.

The aspirant flipped pages but stopped for a moment at ‘O’ to marvel at the perfectly captured ecstatic feeling of the nun’s failure. The stream of what looked like pee was a perfect arc leading her eye up to where the club-thing was touching her. Ennlin wondered what made this club so pleasurable as for her to pee herself.

She turned over to the plugs, to the question, the ritual and stopped where they would start again next time. Discarding Detty’s advice, she could not NOT look at the pictures up to this point. Ennlin quickly grew excited and could not keep her hands from herself. She parted the sensitive folds of her pussy and started idly drawing circles around her clit lubricated by her flowing juices. 

The aspirant looked at the drawing on the following page. She saw two nuns both in proper habits. One, a novice nun, with veil, coif, scapular, gloves and boots as well as a tightly bound harness to keep her in posture. The other was of advanced rank, like Detty. Her scapular was significantly longer and she wore slightly higher boots as well as different gloves but in all other aspects she matched the first one. Both had beautiful huge breasts with red piercings to either cardinal direction of her massive plugs. They stood out proudly as if to proclaim ‘No Demon shall pass!’. The nuns were supporting each other by holding their hands, in the other hand one held a book, the other a bottle. The book could only be a bible, of course, and the bottle... maybe the juices mentioned earlier in the book?

Aside from the nudity, there was nothing lewd about the sisters, quite the opposite, they looked serene and regal, kind of like Ennlin imagined angels to look like. She wasn’t sure what letter they would represent so the aspirant moved on. 

The next drawing was a stark contrast to the rather tame picture of two mostly nude nuns holding hands. The nun depicted here was sitting with her back to a long row of wooden plugs which grew in size the closer they were to her butt. Each one was glistening with juices as if she had been sitting on each of them already. The plug closest to the nun, standing between her hands, was as big as both of her own fists combined. Her head leaned back to seemingly catch her breath and supported herself by her fists with the knuckles on the ground. The nun was sweating, flushed and Ennlin had the distinct feeling she was trembling with exertion even though one picture could not capture this no matter the realism the painter tried to capture. The aspirant could see half of her face in a triumphantly cheery smile. 

Now it dawned to the aspirant that the nun must be sitting on the next bigger one. Maybe Ennlin would have to do this one day, too. Her hand still rubbing circles around her pleasure button had increased pressure as she pictured herself in the nun's heeled boots. 

This looked like a trial of pliability and since the aspirant was bent on bringing happiness and joy, like Doro, she was certain she would come prepared. The aspirant marveled at her own pun. Coming probably meant failing the trial, like the one she’d been shown already, but she snickered anyway. 

She would not come.

Her circling finger increased pressure again. Sweat beaded between her breasts and she slipped the blanket off her shoulders to let the cool air caress her skin. Ennlin felt how her inverted nipples simultaneously peeked out of their hiding places as they got hard, partly due to her arousal and partly because of the cool air hitting her breasts. 

She would not come. 

Her clit began to warmly tingle in pleasure under her ministrations as she reached for her breast with the other hand. Playing with the sensitive nub she felt the same warm tingly feeling radiate from her nipple as well. This was the way to go, but if she was not careful she might go too far. Getting closer to the edge, she knew she had to be careful to not get carried away.

She would not come. 

Ennlin slowed down to carefully feel her way towards the edge. She directed each circle so only tiny sparks of pleasure came through and she clenched her muscles down there to savor every step towards her orgasm. She looked up to the ceiling in concentration. Each rub popped a little bubble of pleasure. Just a bit closer. A bit closer.

“Are you gonna come?!?”

Maggie’s voice made her flinch resulting in an uncontrolled rough flick over her engorged clit. She desperately clung to the edge as she realized Maggie was standing in the doorframe, seeing her exposed, naked and worse yet: seeing her come.

She would not come. 

Twinges of shame raced through her mind, almost pushing her to get the blanket draped over her body again in embarrassment. However, that would mean she would most certainly lose concentration and cream herself. Determined not to, she gritted her teeth and clenched every muscle to fight the warm tingly orgasmic feeling that quickly merged in the center of her body. She stared at the beautiful nun who casually leaned against the doorframe with crossed arms and leered at her. The aspirant expected to see spite or glee in Maggie’s face, but instead, there was a warm and proud smile.

“No.”, Ennlin spoke past her teeth. Which took just enough of the needed strength to still curb her orgasm. She rode the edge hard twitching and shivering. Ennlin realized she had knelt up in shock of first hearing her guides voice, fully presenting her naked form to the nun, who she had known for but two days. Thick strings of her juices dripped from her pussy, her heart beat like a thundering wardrum and she could not unclench her muscles unless she would let the fall towards orgasming continue. 

This was torture. 

“You’re dripping on your reading material.”, Maggie smirked.

Ennlin looked down between her breasts, past her belly button to see a few drops of her juices collecting in the joint of the book. Luckily she had hit neither the enticing drawing of the nun’s trial nor the letter itself. With a deep breath and still trembling she let herself collapse backward onto her blanket and mattress. While breathing heavily to control the blissful feelings she heard Maggie come up to her and look her over. Ennlin felt how wet her crotch was, as the draft of air from the nun’s movements hit her groin.

Maggie put the bowl she had brought with her down on the desk, picked up the book from the bed and wiped the fluid from its joint with her finger. She regarded it for a second, then licked her finger clean. “Hm. Sweet. Want me to clean you, too?”

Ennlin was startled a bit. Maggie was probably hinting at actually licking her clean.

“No, thanks, I can do that myself.”, Ennlin said and looked around for a cloth to do so. Maggie shook her head and clicked her tongue. The aspirant only had her tunic, still draped over the headboard, which she tentatively took, wiped herself off and asked: 

“Do we only get one of these?”

“Yes. One is more than enough. You will only need it for public appearances, anyway.”, her guide casually stated as she put the book down on the aspirant’s desk, “...and you look good without it.”

Blushing to a deeper shade of red, she pulled up the moist tunic to cover her breasts as well, propped herself up on her elbows and smiled unsure how to answer: “Thanks... What are you doing here? Isn’t it dinner time?”

“It is. Rika sent me to see if you’re okay. By the looks of it, you were having a great time. Also, I’m to see if you wanted to eat something.”, she nodded at the bowl, “Why weren’t you at dinner?”, Maggie made an unusually concerned face as she sat down on the bed frame.

Ennlin blushed. She had a nice past few minutes and even staved off an oncoming orgasm. However, the aspirant was embarrassed about not going to dinner, too, as obviously all of the nuns were concerned for her wellbeing. Maybe she was even more embarrassed than she would have been if she went to dinner naked. 

“I’m not sure. I did not want to go in this”, she pointed at the gray tunic with the dark splotches on it. “and I could not go naked.”

The aspirants blush held on as she thought about being at the refractory with the other nuns' eyes on her nude form. She could not do it.

“I wanted to...”, somehow Maggie seemed unsure herself now, “to make up for not helping you study.”

“It’s fine. I wasn’t expecting help anyways.”, Ennlin started getting hot and sweaty. She vividly remembered how the twins practically molested each other in the name of her education. Regardless, she continued: “But I was planning on guessing a few letters before I got carried away.”

“Do you still want to?”

The aspirant quickly nodded with a smile, sat up on the bed frame next to Maggie and let the tunic slip down so it only covered her crotch but left her breasts exposed. She felt exhilarated, but also content. Maggie did not comment or gaze at her tits in any judging fashion. She merely acknowledged them with a glance and a smile before she got up. Her guide handed her the bowl, picked up the book and sat back down next to her. It was still open at the page she nearly ruined, where a nun successfully completed the trial of growing buttplugs.

“This is the Trial of Escalation.”, Maggie said as if to correct Ennlin’s thoughts, “Is this picture the first one you wanted to guess or the last one before the orgasm?”, she smirked and regarded it closer herself.

Ennlin tried to ignore the part about orgasming, as her excitement, propped up by her own nudity, took another uptick by the embarrassing question. She took a second to take a breather.

There is no shame.

“Only this and the one before are new.”, the aspirant admitted before adding: "... and I did not cum."

“Really? Could've fooled me.", Maggie snickered, but continued: "So this is ‘S’ and it stands for sisters.”, Maggie pointed at the two nuns holding hands, “They are supposed to represent our unity and love for another, but also, how on the other hand our dedication and love for God...”, she pointed at the Bible, “... counteracts our love and care for Man.”, she pointed at the bottle and paused a moment to think. 

"This pulls each of us in three directions at once. Detty calls this the “Trinity of Affection, but it’s just mumbo jumbo to me.”, Maggie smirked again.

“Now that I think about it…,” Maggie turned pages without concern if Ennlin understood and continued, “Trinity would have been a neat drawing. Triple penetration with a man, a nun, and God.”, she snickered and marveled again at the successful nun in the picture coming up.

Ennlin was puzzled. Maggie’s ramblings did not make sense whatsoever.

“The ‘T’ stands for Trial. The Trial of Escalation each of us have to pass to take our simple vows and thus become nuns. Real nuns.”, Maggie’s words carried an anticipating thrill with it.

“But aren’t you already?”, Ennlin had taken the time to munch on the pieces of fruit from the bowl but stopped in confusion.

“It’s like learning a trade, from apprentice to journeyman to foreman. I am still a novice, but not for long. I can take my Trial of Escalation in about two weeks.”, Maggie seemed sure of herself. But again she did not wait for Ennlin to ask anything and turned over the page.

The letter, which looked like a bowl cut in half, was accompanied by a picture of a close-up just like the clitoris but it was set a little lower. The drawing depicted a pee hole of a nun, who was wearing the familiar red piercings. Ennlin could see the cross, being held to the side. It tugged slightly on the clitoris by the short chain and the piercing.

“The ‘U’ is for urethra, the hole where holy water comes from, after you have been pierced.”, Maggie casually explained. 

To her disgust, Ennlin realized she had been scrubbing the floor of the inquisitorium with pee. She instinctively tried to shake off any residual drops from this afternoon's work hours. Of course without success, because her hands were dry already.

“What? Eww. Holy water is pee?”

“Yes. You didn’t you know?”, Maggie’s question did not seem like it was supposed to be answered. If Ennlin had not finished the bowl of fruit a few minutes ago she would not have touched another piece. Maggie put the book down next to herself on the bed and took hold of the aspirant’s empty bowl.

“Let me show you.”, the guide scooted forward so only part of her butt cheeks were on the bed frame. She spread her knees apart, and held the bowl under her crotch.

Ennlin went from a recovered blush of excitement back to beet red in seconds. 

Was her guide about to pee in the bowl? 

Her question was answered by a spurt from the nun’s nethers which trickled loudly into the bowl. Maggie sighed as she unashamedly peed like she had no care in the world while she filled the small bowl quickly. Ennlin watched in awe as the rushing pee kicked the red metal cross around, making it spin and tumble in random directions. It came back to its original position due being permanently attached to the piercing right through her clitoris. Her love button itself got twisted and turned with the jewelry’s wild movements rapidly but Ennlin came to realize this did not faze the nubian beauty much or she did not show it.

Maggie cut off mid stream with a throaty groan just before the bowl was completely full.

“Here, taste it.”, Maggie said through clenched teeth, as she held the bowl under the aspirant’s nose. She had put up her hands defensively, though could not help but take a whiff. Ennlin expected it to smell like pee, acrid and bitter, but to her surprise it did not smell at all.

The nun took one of the aspirants upheld hands and guided it to hold the warm bowl. Reluctantly she took hold of it and gazed in. Due to the orange candle light Ennlin could not make out its color but it seemed to be as clear as water. Something was urging her to set the bowl to her lips and take a sip. Unconsciously she drew the bowl closer.

“Just take a swig and tell me how it-”, Maggie's words were interrupted by loudly echoing footsteps of heeled boots from the upper cloister. They were coming closer and Maggie’s eyes instantly went big in panic.

“Shit.”, Maggie whispered, roughly took back the bowl and set it to her own lips. With big gulps she downed the holy water almost perfectly to the rhythm to the quickly approaching footsteps. As she finished the bowl and shoved it back in Ennlin's hands, she wiped her face with the already soiled tunic.

Maggie was turned away from the cell's entrance as the loudly echoing footfalls stopped and the visitor presented herself. It was Frederika, the massively pregnant looking mother superior. Her fists were clenched and propped up on her hips, her eyes were direly squinted and her lips had tightened up.

“Maggie, water castigation, now.”, she ordered and Maggie turned to her.

“Yes, mother.”, she said in a remorseful tone as she immediately got up and started walking out of the cell with a lowered head, but perfect posture.

Ennlin was perplexed by this. The harshly spoken words from the mother superior made her forget she wasn’t wearing her tunic which slipped to the ground as she got up to ask: “What happened? What did she do wrong?” 

“The novice defied the word of God.”, Frederika replied coldly. The nurturing motherly tone Ennlin remembered from when she first arrived here had returned exactly as Maggie passed her. She looked the aspirant over with a hint of astonishment. Ennlin remembered her nudity and covered herself by picking up her slightly soggy tunic and holding it to the front of her body. Her blush was not discernable in her still red face at all. 

There is no shame.

“Stay here. She will be back shortly and tell you herself.”, Rika turned to follow Maggie and within a minute both sets of footfalls were barely audible. Ennlin now realized she was wet again. Seeing her guide drink her own pee was somehow not that nasty. She might even have had drunk it herself, if there had been a few more private minutes.

Ennlin wondered if peeing was somehow wrong. If so, why was she allowed to use the privy? Come to think of it, where do the others go to do their business? She had never seen any nun there. Well, she was not pierced yet and Maggie said that if she was, she would pee holy water. The notion of this still felt so strange to the aspirant. Maybe they have a certain place they had to go to for relieving themselves.

She draped the tunic back over the headboard and knelt on her bed again to continue exploring the book. Without the blanket this time. She wanted to see Maggie’s face when she returned from that water thingy. Shortly, Rika had said. Ennlin glanced to the doorway before continuing in the book.

The next letter consisted only of two lines which came together at the bottom. Next to it, she saw the back of a nun in front of the chapel’s altar. The nun wore nothing but her harness and piercings, which Ennlin only guessed from the cross she saw in the gap of her thighs. She was reaching out to one of the other two nuns in the picture who held out a bible and was slightly more dressed than her. The second one was holding a plug in her hands which was almost as big as her own head.

This must be some kind of ceremony.

Ennlin turned pages and glanced to the cell's entrance for a moment.

The image over was similar. The same nun now had the plug in her butt and she was deep in prayer, bowing forward and exposing said plug and the piercings in her pussy. How she got that huge plug in her anus as a mystery to her, but it must be related to the trial.

The following set of drawings were of a female and a male crotch side by side, the third was of both of them ‘connected’. The female had piercings like Ennlin would hopefully get soon. The drawn pussy had red studs in its lips as well as the one piercing directly through the clit with the iconic palm-sized red metal cross hanging from it by a short chain. Like the other nuns there were also piercings above the clit up to where her folds merged and her mound began.

The groins were drawn incredibly lifelike, but to Ennlin this seemed just lewd. Nun’s don’t have sex. Well, not with their pussies. Or maybe, not yet? She flipped back the pages to the drawing of the abbess and marveled at her plugged pussy. The mother superior might have regular sex, granted her lovers were probably victims of a curse or possession, but still, chastity was probably not meant to be taken literally. Maybe rather like a kind of honesty.

Ennlin felt her arousal resurge in light of this. Being a nun would probably not deny her of the experience of sex, only of orgasms at certain times. Her hand trailed down to her crotch again, she realized her partly unconscious movement yet let it continue. Her own touch soothed the ache that had tingled there the whole time. She looked up to the door frame as she turned pages.

The paper of the second to last page was somehow very heavy. She returned her full attention back to the book. It had a thin sheet of polished metal attached to it on the following page. Ennlin saw a reflection of herself in veil and coif peeking down past her breasts. This might be what a curse or possession victim sees for the first time after a demon is extracted from them. A truly exhilarating sight. She even saw her own nipples emerge from their inverted slits. Her other hand had found its way to her breast and carefully circled one of her now exposed sensitive nipples never leaving her areola.

Ennlin would be a nun, just like Maggie, she was sure of it. She pondered what her guide was doing. When will she be back? 

The last image that accompanied a zigzag line for a letter was of a cheerful nun dressed in everything but her tunic. She had her arms held up high, a great winning smile on her face and had plugs in her pierced nipples. The picture seemed so happy it practically oozed contentment.

As she marveled the last picture in the book as Maggie entered her cell again. Her stomach was bulging out a little and she was slumping forward as she took shuffling steps to get to Ennlin’s bed. Her harness painfully bit into the sensitive skin where her thighs connected to her pelvis but she did not seem to care much. The nun neared the candle and inadvertently revealed how her eyeliner had run down onto her flushed cheeks. Had she been crying?

“Maggie, what is going on?”

At first, Maggie merely groaned. She did not seem like she was wanting to talk about anything. She stretched out of her limp posture, let go of a cute burp and sat down on the bed frame. 

Ennlin felt like a little comfort might do wonders for the exhausted looking nun. She scooted towards Maggie’s backside, encompassed her legs with her own and after a moment of hesitation hugged her guide from around the back. Her naked breasts pressed into the nun's soft skin that must have felt the aspirant’s hard nipples standing erect.

“I had to take an ordeal for not obeying the rules.”, Maggie tiredly explained.

“Why? Is peeing not allowed?”, Ennlin carefully whispered in her guides ear.

“It’s allowed alright.”, Maggie sighed, “Just not here - and wasting precious holy water isn’t.”

Ennlin did not want to pester her. She picked up one hand and gently stroked her shoulder through the puffy part of the long glove. The aspirant marveled at the brown skin of Maggie’s back which took an even darker shade in the dim candlelight.

Maggie continued after Ennlin slowly transitioned to massaging her shoulders: “The ordeal is a punishment.”

“How did she know?”, Ennlin whispered.

“She prays for keen senses. Rika must have just heard the holy water hitting the bowl.”, Maggie snickered but stopped herself to hold her stomach.

“So what’s the ordeal about?”

“I am not allowed to let go of my holy water until tomorrow after bathing.”, Maggie noticeably shook at the thought.

“That should not be that hard. You just went.”, Ennlin was proud of her observation but futilely so. Maggie just clicked her tongue.

“You know I chugged it, right?”, her guide said who had tried to curb her annoyance but failed, “Also, I had cut it off mid stream and am still holding it and had to drink three more pints of blessed and salted water for the ordeal. This IS hard.”

“Sorry.”, she said meekly.

“Okay. Where did we leave off?”, Maggie roughly turned a bit and reached past the aspirant to get to the book and placed it on her thighs. She groaned and her stomach gurgled in protest.

“Sure you want to continue?”, Ennlin was worried her guide might pee herself or be angry at her.

“Sure.”, Maggie said as she laid eyes on the pee enticing picture of the pussy which was in the process of relieving itself and quickly turned pages.

“This stands for vows. The letter is called a ‘V’.”, Maggie was quiet for a while as she marveled at the picture, or concentrated not to pee. Ennlin, still sitting behind her, could not see her face. She could barely see the book as part of it was obscured by the nun's massive boobs. 

Maggie flipped the page. “‘W’ for worship.”, she did not wait but flipped the page again.

“‘X’ is for sex.”, she said and put her right hand to her crotch.

Ennlin could see Maggie was moving her hand as her whole gloved arm moved with it, but what for, she was not sure.

Maggie sighed. “Ahhh… that's better.”

“What is?”, Ennlin was confused. Did her guide pee? Maggie was supposed to hold it in! Also, there was no audible pattering on the ground. The only thing Ennlin heard was the annoyed tongue click of the nun.

“Getting yourself hot helps to relieve the strain of holding it a bit.”, Maggie said without turning to the aspirant. Instead, she turned the page to the polished metal sheet.

“This is page shows you yourself. ‘Y’.”

“I don’t know. Why would it?”, the aspirant cocked her head. She could not see anything in the mirror but a tiny piece of the ceiling because her view was still obstructed by the nun's prominent breasts. Maggie seemed like she was about to answer the question but instead said: “It’s not a question, dummy. It’s the letter's name. ‘Y’.”

“Why?”

“Yes. If that was a practical joke-question, keep it. I’m not in the mood.”, Maggie probably never was. She regarded the metal sheet before turning the page and looked to the candle. It was down to the last quarter and would probably not hold for long.

“Ennlin?”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t leave.”

Ennlin wasn’t sure what to say. The question came out of the blue from someone who did not seem to care much for her. Until now Ennlin thought Maggie paid off somebody’s favor in entertaining the new girl. Now, she wasn’t so sure anymore. She wanted to stay, but Maggie might not have gotten the message yet.

“Not seeing you at dinner was…”, Maggie said nothing and did not move a muscle for a while, before continuing, “...nevermind. This is the last letter: ‘Z’. like Zest.”

Maggie’s change from opening up to Ennlin back to resuming their lesson confused her even more. The cheerful nun in the drawing was the perfect opposite of Maggie. Another hug was in proper order. As Ennlin wrapped her arms around the nun below her breasts the aspirant could feel a fierce and strong heartbeat. Her breasts squished into her guides back.

“I’ll stay.” Ennin whispered and heard Maggie sigh in relief.

“Good.” Maggie sat up straight and almost turned all the way to Ennlin, the movement emphasized by a groan. The aspirant scooted around to face her, head on.

The Nubian woman’s face, almost brown in color, as well as the pitch black strands of hair, were starkly contrasted by her big bright eyes. The white and gray gems gazed at Ennlin as if she was someone to behold. She breathed deeply in a rhythm the aspirant unconsciously adapted. Ennlin’s eyes fell to Maggie’s tongue as it flicked over her lower lips which she bit into lightly right after. The guides gaze fell to the aspirant's lips and she inched closer. Ennlin was not sure how to react and was simply stunned. Maggie cocked her head sideways so their noses would not collide all the while gazing into her eyes.

She was so close. Ennlin could make out individual specs in her guide’s iris. She smelled her, too. She had the scent of freshly cut wood and sweat like her father after a hard day’s work, but Maggie’s smell was somehow sweet and tasty.

Their lips had almost met as Ennlin pictured her father in Maggie’s place.

“No. I- I can’t.”, Ennlin pushed herself away from her guide. She flopped down backwards on her bed with her upper body and, too scared to look at the probably disappointed face of Maggie, she fixed her gaze to a point on the ceiling.

“Good girl.”, Maggie got up and turned to the exit.

For the third time, a confused Ennlin could get a glimpse of her face just in time to say: “What?”

“I would hate for a… promising aspirant to fall to temptation so quickly.”, Maggie’s voice was stiff for the last part as if she tried to imitate someone else. A tinge of sadness resonated with her statement.

“Sleep tight, Ennlin.”, with these words Maggie went to leave. Her slightly slumped stance, mitigated by the harsh pull of her harness, made her seem like she proudly strode out of the cell. Her chest was sticking out, her butt was raised, only her head hung down in rejection.

Ennlin felt bad about her reaction but persuaded herself that it was the right thing to do. After all, she had known her guide for merely two days. 

The aspirant sat up quickly so that her breasts bounced. She was still only covered by the tunic on her lap. Her candle was about to go out and the whole monastery had quieted down over the last hour. I was bedtime. Ennlin undressed from her remaining attire, leaving the harness. Feeling it force her into the right posture gave her a sense of security. With her gloves and veil hanging over the bed frame the aspirant blew out the candle, even though it was about to go out by itself, and laid down pondering.

Sleep did not come easy, partly because of the harness, partly because she could not get her mind off Maggie's advances. The nun might actually be interested in her, but she did not see herself as being interested in women. She had seen the others be very open and lewd to each other. Without exception, the nuns showed off their ‘wares’ and none seemed to care if they offended anyone. Quite the opposite. Maggie did not even flinch when Ennlin decided to bare her breasts to her.

Ennlin would be a nun and tomorrow would be the day she would show all of them that she was up to it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

“Aren’t you going to eat that?”, Detty asked looking at her from the side.

The aspirant, sitting at the breakfast table, looked down into her bowl. The remains of her oats in milk still covered the bottom of her bowl. Ennlin felt full already. 

“No, go ahead.”

A few of the other nuns sitting at the table glanced at them, somehow intrigued by Ennlin's reaction.

Detty closed in, but instead of taking the bowl her face lowered to the aspirant's breast. Ennlin only now realized she had spilled a bit on her fully exposed cleavage as she felt the nun’s tongue rubbing over the sensitive skin.

In shock she wanted to scoot back but, with the fixed bench, only managed to fall over backwards. Ennlin, dazed for a second, came to her senses laying on her back with her legs still on the bench. She felt wet all over her stomach and breasts and as she looked up, she saw the remains of her breakfast spilled all over her nude body.

Maggie was next to her in seconds: “Are you all right? Let me help you.” 

She knelt down next to her as Detty had got up looking worried, but instead of helping her up, both their faces came close to her body in a similar fashion as Detty’s did before. Scrambling back Ennlin did not seem to move as she felt both nun’s tongues connect with her stomach’s skin. It tickled, but the unexpected feeling made her muscles there cramp up and her heart began beating faster.

Other nuns came around and Ennlin pleadingly looked up to Frederika's face, who only nodded to the other nuns now standing around them in a circle. All of the descended down on her caressing, liking and sucking every inch of her body. Every nun Ennlin saw closing in wore a concerned expression, but none helped her up, they instead, joined the others in licking her clean.

Ennlin, despite the astonishment and her half hearted efforts to get away, quickly got wet. Tongues licked over her body, lips sucked on her nipples and someone had their hand on her groin gently massaging her lips.

Still, she was uncertain as to how to react. Did she want this? Ennlin felt her heart beat like a drum. She was breathing wildly and sweat beaded up on her cleavage as well as her forehead, only to be licked away seconds later.

“Please,...”, she called out, not knowing what to say. All this felt so exciting and strange. Hands grasped her arms and legs, but Ennlin felt no ill intent. She squirmed to test her range of motion and realized she was trapped between the floor and more than ten mouths that cleaned her and aimed to arouse her further.

They kept pleasuring her without abandon. Her slick folds were caressed with practiced strokes rough on her clit and soft everywhere else. She felt her orgasm approach quickly as she squirmed to free her arms and legs.

“Please, don’t make me come!”, she had promised herself not to. Ennlin’s nipples were hard as rocks, her breasts and stomach covered in saliva, which cooled her as she squirmed in anticipation.

The familiar tingling gathered behind her bellybutton, heralding her orgasm.

“No, I don’t want to…”, her breath became shorter and her heart picked up a faster beat.

“Nooo!”

Ennlin, drenched in sweat, shot up in her bed as she awoke. She was just a few strokes short of an earth-shattering climax as she realized she unconsciously masturbated in her sleep. The aspirant, stopping the motions, put her hand to a safe distance from her groin and touched her breasts, breathing heavily.

“It was a… dream.”, she stated in realization, as her heartbeat and breaths slowed down.

It was the middle of the night.


	7. 2 Timothy 2:15

2 Timothy 2:15  
Do your best to present yourself to God as worthy, an unashamed worker who rightly handles the word of truth.

The next morning Ennlin awoke to the lauds sung by the other nuns surprisingly refreshed despite the fact that she had tossed and turned throughout the night. She was haunted by the vivid dream that came to her every time she closed her eyes that rudely shocked her awake on the verge of orgasming.  
She kept laying in her bed with open eyes, staring at the ceiling, bringing the memories back from last night with Maggie. Ennlin wanted to take a big step today on her way to become a full-fledged nun. 

The first rays of light came through the window and flooded over her face. Even though the window had muddy yellow glass the light was unbearably bright. Ennlin decided to get up but still pondered if she could pull off not wearing her tunic today or if she would stop herself on the door's threshold yet again. 

The aspirant put on her gloves, coif, veil and the thigh-high boots. She looked over the soiled tunic one last time as it hung over the headboard of her bed. Ennlin turned, and her heart took on a faster, more heavy beat. Looking through the arch of the doorway into the cloister, she now fully realized her body would be completely exposed if she went to the bath like this. She had been similarly exposed there yesterday. The aspirant felt so incredibly insecure and embarrassed now and stopped dead in her tracks.

A thought came to her. She could have a quick walk to the bathroom without the tunic, put it in her alcove and decide after bathing if she'd wear it today. Ennlin could wash it just as easily after bathing herself. She went back, grabbed her tunic and headed for her cell's exit. Reassured, she dared to step beyond the threshold. She felt her nipples harden inside their inverted slits, but they did not quite peek out. Her first instinct was to hide her pussy and breasts, but she suppressed the urge to lift her arms in order to show off how sincere she was about all of this. She adjusted her posture, which, enforced by her harness, was not that bad anyway, and took a deep breath just before she carried on. Ennlin looked around to see no-one in the upper cloister, but she heard other nuns' audible chatter coming from below.

On her way to the staircase, still self-conscious about her attire or lack thereof, she was anxious about her first encounter with any other nun. She first got to Maggie's cell. Having her see the aspirant first would be a convenient stepping stone before the whole convent laid eyes on her nudity. Not only had she seen her partly naked before, Ennlin felt more comfortable with the gruff nun than with the others. 

Sadly, she wasn't in her cell.

The second-highest on her list was Detty, but Ennlin had not yet a clue of how to find her in the morning. She did not even know where her cell was.

The raven-haired aspirant hesitated for a second on the staircase as she heard voices coming from below. These nuns would probably be the first to see her nude breasts and pussy, if Ennlin went down the stairs right now. She blushed, but also somehow felt the telltale signs of wetness between her folds. Was she secretly liking the thought of exposing her nude body to the others? 

The voices below moved on without coming up. They were probably heading for the bath as well.

Ennlin, still sorting her feelings, continued down and towards the bath herself. To her relief, the lower cloister was deserted now, too. How long did she hesitate? There was nobody to be seen. Ennlin cursed herself for being so sheepish. She took a deep breather and stubbornly kept her thoughts on the happy and content feeling she remembered of Doro exercising her father. Her anxiety little by little turned to excitement with every step she took towards the bath. Certainly, she was destined to have her first voluntarily nude encounter there.

The aspirant put her hand on the door handle without pressure at first. Her heart thumped like a smith banging on his workpiece. She saw her own breasts in the lower part of her vision rising and falling in quick succession until she realized it was her own laboured breathing that was causing this.

She held her breath as she pressed the door's little lever down and was greeted by a myriad of voices washing over her through the crack in the door. To Ennlin the door creaked as if to sound an alarm bell that loudly announced her arrival. When the crack in the door was wide enough she carried on slowly . 

The aspirant's breasts scraped against the doorframe due to the little space she gave herself in fear of the door creaking even more. She did her best to quietly close it behind her and turned. She focused on suppressing her raging blush by recalling her Mantra.

There is no shame.

She mentally fought the urge to lift her hands and cover herself. Instead, she had a tentative look around the room. Maggie was at the alcoves undressing. The twins were fighting over a piece of soap in the pool and her cleaning trainer, Theodora, sat on the edge with Agneta washing themselves and idly chatting.

None of them looked twice at the arrivee. Ennlin was sure, if she had worn her tunic instead of carrying it, all eyes in the room would stick to her like resin. 

This place had somehow turned common standards on their head.

Ennlin's blush seized and she relaxed her posture as far as her harness would allow while making the first bashful steps toward an empty alcove. 

"Good morning, Maggie.", Ennlin announced her presence to the almost purposefully distracted nun and put herself in a slightly awkward pose to present her tits.

"Good morning. Did you do something with your hair? You look different.", she retorted while shamelessly glaring at the aspirant's breasts with a slight smirk.

Ennlin smiled and a slight blush lingered on her face as she removed her gloves, boots and headdress. Everything but her harness went into the alcove.

"The twins are here waiting for you. Estra said they wanted to apologize.", Maggie pointed to the other end of the pool where the two platinum blonde mirror images of each other now roughly soaped each other's breasts. Ennlin's eyes went wide, but she soon realized the twins did worse things to each other even with her present, or maybe because of it. Her focus returned to Maggie and she saw that her guide's face showed hints of discomfort. Her brow was furrowed and her knees pressed together tightly. 

Not being allowed to pee during the night must have been torture for her. Ennlin knew herself trying to fall asleep with a full bladder was almost impossible. To her surprise, Maggie must have made it through perfectly, because she looked well-rested or even energetic.

"Is it bad?" she worriedly asked.

"Nah, it's alright. As long as nobody splashes too bad I should be fine.", Maggie said but she looked to the ground as if she didn't believe her own words.

Ennlin heard the slight lapping of the pools surface against the edge as well as the loudly bubbling stream coming from the faucet. This must be hell for Maggie. Worse, if she did not hold on to her "holy water", there might be worse punishments to come.

Maggie slipped into the water at the closest convenient spot and began soaping herself in a hurried manner. There was no denying she needed to relieve herself urgently. Ennlin walked the usual way around the pool towards the stairs and tried her best not to cover herself out of habit. A few casual glances regarded her chest and her butt, but all things considered, she was standing out the least when she did not wear the tunic or anything else for that matter. Naturally, the bath, being the room that it is, distorted this kind of impression a bit.

As she descended the steps and approached the twins, they looked at her as if rehearsed. Both had a hand behind the others back and the other dipping into the water in front of them.

"Good morning, Istra and Estra.", Ennlin just guessed their names as she nodded to each of them and somehow was right judging by the surprised look on their faces.

"Good morning.", they said as if coming from one person but only Estra, by herself, continued, "Istra wants to tell you how sorry she is."

"What? No, I don't!" Istra seemed even more surprised now. She glared at her sister as if deciding to hit her or retort with mocking her. Was that another practical joke?

"You should. You almost made me cum yesterday in the library. That would that have made for a bad impression. We were supposed to help to teach the aspirant."

The aspirant in question was right there but acknowledging her existence was not within the furious twin's grasp.

"You were the one almost getting off, you cum-charged floozie. Get your act together. You are a nun!" Estra got red with anger and Ennlin was sure she could see a vein pulsing on her forehead.

"YOU get your act together, you lecherous quim.", Istra's mouth tensed up and her gaze became grim as she reached back as if to strike her sister, but instead, hit the water in front of her at an angle to splash her with a thundering shower. Immediately, Estra splashed back, also hitting Ennlin in the process who turned to avoid getting water in her eyes. In doing so, the aspirant's view went to the front end of the pool where Agneta and Theodora had retreated to. Maggie, right next to them, quietly clenched her eyes and lips shut while holding her crotch with both hands.

Oh no!

"Please, girls, stop! Maggie is isn’t looking so good..", she tried to tell them but could not get through to the twins. Instead, they continued splashing around, grappling and pushing each other under the surface drowning out even the loudly bubbling faucet with splashes and splattering sounds. Maggie's face was contorted in agony as she had stopped mid soaping to concentrate on not peeing herself right then and there.

With a rush of water, still soapy on her breasts and shoulders, Ennlins guide jumped from the pool, ran past the alcoves and exited the bathroom completely naked but for her harness.

"What's with her?" Istra (or Estra, the grapple had shuffled them) asked as their fight was interrupted by the loud splash of the hastily fleeing Maggie. Both twins were drenched. Their once neatly pinned up hair now clung to their heads in big abstract matted loops. 

"She's doing a water casti-... something.", Ennlin told them, with her eyes still lingering on the spot where her guide left the bathhouse.

"Water castigation?", the twins asked with a worried tone which the aspirant confirmed with a solemn nod.

"Now we really have something to apologize for.", both smiled cheekily, yet a hint of genuine remorse was in their eyes, "So, she got punished for wasting holy water. What did she do? Did she not go in the baptistery? Did she piss in the cloister?", both twins chuckled.

"She offered me some yesterday night." Ennlin took a piece of soap and began to quietly scrub herself. 

"Ooh, she must really like you.", the twins were at either side of the aspirant in a blink of an eye, each armed with a piece of soap. Both casually began rubbing the soap all over the aspirant's skin. Ennin froze for a moment as her muscles cramped up wherever the twins touched her, but relaxed as they dutifully lathered her with the soapy foam not lingering too long on her groin or breasts. 

"What's a baptistery?" she asked as one of the twins massaged her buttcheeks.

"It's where we submit our holy water and it is stored until Sunday."

"What happens on Sunday?" Ennlin asked while watching Agneta get out of the pool. On the steps, the gatekeeper wiped the clinging drops of water off her body. She slid her hands over the skin of her big firm breasts and her taut stomach to make the drops collect and run down her shapely legs in tiny rivulets. She did the same with her thick buttcheeks and strong thighs.

"We sell it -", the twins said, one of them continued the sentence where the other left off:"- and usually there is nothing left afterwards."

Ennlin remembered once buying some holy water from Markus, the pastor at Prefor's church, as a gift for her father, way before he got possessed. After her father had drunk it, he was in an almost solemnly cheerful spirit for the whole week that followed. At the time, it seemed very expensive, but it was worth it. If she had known it to be pee back then, Ennlin would never have bought the holy water though.

A few moments after Agneta was fully dressed - in everything but her tunic, of course - she left holding the door open just long enough for a visibly relieved Maggie to come back in through. Her eyes quickly scanned the room and found the twins, who, with their backs to the door, had not noticed her coming back.

Three quick steps were enough for Maggie to launch herself towards them. She yelled: "Retribution is miiine!!"

Mid-jump she tucked in her arms and legs and all Ennlin could do in time was flinch. The twins instinctively turned at the yell and took the brunt of the massive wave, caused by Maggie's splendid ass connecting with the water's surface, straight to their faces. 

After a little skirmish about who was supposed to apologize to whom and a reconciliatory soaping with all four of them involved, the aspirant left the pool together with the twins and Maggie. Up the pool's steps they followed Theodora, whose massive buttplug forcefully kept asserting its widespread position between her plump cheeks. Through the gap between her thighs, mostly caused by the enormous coaster, the aspirant could see the red cross swaying from side to side as the nun took each step up the stairs in an almost angelic grace. 

When most of them were at the alcoves, idle chatter ensued as all of them took to dressing themselves. Ennlin stood before her alcove, put on her own attire and pondered about her tunic. The other nuns were talking while dressing themselves and none were even remotely covering their pierced clits or nipples. 

Quite the opposite. 

They struck poses that accentuated how the crosses dangled and their breasts swayed. They seemed more than proud to wear this jewelry. The twin's hands were seemingly magically attracted to each other's pierced nipples to feel if their gloves were put on right. Maggie arched her back while pulling up one of her thigh boots blatantly presenting her asshole to Ennlin as if that were normal. 

Maybe it was.

The casual atmosphere and inherent naturalness within the bath struck a strange chord with Ennlin. She had not noticed when she stopped caring about her nudity as she uninhibitedly chatted with the others. To the nuns, the whole convent must feel as tranquil and carefree as the bathhouse felt to her right now. Ennlin pushed out her chest and a flicker of tentative pride helped her decide. Or was it faith? Faith in herself perhaps? Regardless she was sure enough for her next step.

She would not wear the tunic today. There is no shame.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

Even though a few glances fell on Ennlin's tunicless body, she stood proudly outside the refectory waiting for Detty. The lewd comments or outright stares she had expected beforehand were simply not happening. Instead, she received courteous smiles and nods as the others showed up for breakfast and went in. Agneta even said she was looking forward to piercing her with a creepy glare in her eyes.

A shiver mixed with something akin to anticipation rushed up the aspirant spine and left a trail of goosebumps. This slightly parted the slits of her inverted nipples but did not quite let them peek out. Suppressing the urge to cover them, Ennlin just smiled awkwardly and nodded to the convent's gatekeeper. In the wake of the suspicious comment, the aspirant followed her with her eyes until Agneta went inside.

"Oh my God, Ennlin, you are naked!", Detty's cheerful voice was unmistakable. The librarian quickly closed the distance between them, laid her hands on Ennlin's shoulders and looked her over enthusiastically before the aspirant had any chance to utter a word.

"Oh, you are sooo beautiful and you have such big tits already. They look so perfect and firm. Can I touch them?" Detty asked in delight, with her eyes lighting up and smiling with the whole of her face.

Ennlin was not sure if that had been a rhetorical question, since, of course, she could, and she did. Her somewhat cool hands washed another wave goosebumps over the aspirant's breasts and turned her nipples fully hard, which now completely peeked out of their inverted slits like hard pebbles. 

"They are so full and plump.", the librarian mumbled and gently lifted Ennlin's breasts from underneath as if to measure their weight. The aspirant sighed as her teacher let them slide off her hands and brush her exposed, sensitive nipples along her open palms. Ennlin felt her tits drop from her teacher's hands and jerked forward with their weight released.  
"You are so pretty, I am almost jealous.", Detty remarked as she swayed her own plugged massive tits on purpose with a cocky smile while still continuously groping Ennlin's tits almost to the point of nervous fidgeting.

"You know, most of the nuns in there took all but the last day of their aspirant's time to get to where you are now.", she pointed at the door to the refectory, "I am so proud of you."

Detty continued: "You shrugged off your shame in no time at all. I am glad you this far along already. That means we could accept you as a member of our convent as early as the completion of your first week here."

"No one told me I was to be naked before I could advance.", Ennlin felt disadvantaged but also happy she had coped with this unseen hurdle all on her own. 

"That's the point. It should feel natural to want to show your body and with that your sincerity to the others to serve man as God intended. If that didn't come from within yourself, you could never become a nun. Fortunately, it did though.", Detty said and remained proudly smiling throughout, "Let's eat."

Detty and Ennlin were last to arrive at the table and came to sit down on the narrow bench as Ekatherina was in the middle of a lengthy prayer. The aspirant could not concentrate on what she said, because, with her butt jutting out over the back edge she had to sit squarely on her thighs. The open valley of her ass felt so exposed that every slight draft that blew over her pussy and anus made her clench up. In this position the aspirant was reminded of how undressed her nethers were every few seconds.

"There is no shame.", she quietly mumbled to herself and tried to focus on the conversation around her after the prayer concluded.

Detty, still happily smiling, asked one of the twins: “So, what's new?”

Estra and Istra somehow made a point of looking at Ennlin’s bare tits in an extensive manner before answering: “Well we don’t want to overwhelm you with glad tidings, because you are so proud of your pupil already.”

Everyone’s eyes except Detty’s were on Ennlin for a few seconds which felt like hours to the aspirant. She felt her face get hot and she knew she was looking the part. But instead of hiding she straightened her already harness induced pose out, so her tits actually lifted off the table. 

There is no shame.

The twins swanky demeanor was obviously meant to be playful. Still, Ennlin hated to be the bud of the joke again, but could not muster anything more of a reaction than blush furiously and hold her pose like she did not care.

Detty waved off the comment and playfully clutched her own tits while saying: “I’m sure I’m ready. Lay it on me.”

“We took a mission.”, both stated in unison with a wide, honest smile and dropped their playacting.

“Nice, but ‘we’? You are going together? Would you like to elaborate how you got Rika to sign off on this?", asked Detty, who questioningly leaned further on the table and extending her ass up and off the bench to counter her balance. Her plugged juggs pushed a few bowls and silverware out of the way or simply buried them in the process.

Frederika's voice interrupted them booming loudly across the table. “Both are more than capable to make the right choices when it comes to serving Man and the Lord. They would lay down their lives if need arose.”

“Yes, Mother Superior.”, the twins called out, not exactly addressing Rika, who was obviously content not having her decisions questioned and had sat back down. 

"We are not sure what to expect.", Istra (?) looked to Estra, who continued explaining:  
"All we know is the Count of Pulmont has a cousin who lives in Forchamp. He usually writes letters and is in close contact with the count, but lately, he writes less frequently and with disturbing content."

"The count must think demons are involved because he would not write up a mission for us otherwise.", Detty suspected and was probably right.

"Right.", The twins said in tandem, "On the morrow, we have an audience with the count and we'll head straight to Forchamp from there."

"Good. We will start your Trial of Departure at noon.", Frederika announced making the twins blush and smile in excitement. Ennlin wondered what that might be and decided to stick with them for as long as possible.

The rest of breakfast time passed with a pleasant conversation between her and Ekatherina, who, as usual, bluntly babbled about how the blessed piercings alter bodily fluids and perception. She offered several related theories about how they could be weaponized, of all things, which Ennlin mostly did not understand.

The aspirant surmised all she needed to know for now was that the piercings were divine and she had to wear them to be a full fledged nun. This meant accepting the changes that come with them, when they come.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

The study period with Detty was equally informative but way more understandable. The librarian showed Ennlin the "Encyclopedia Demonica", a book about the different kinds of demons there are. The nipple plugged nun let her keep it for the time being. Before leaving the library at the bell's toll, the aspirant got tasked with trying to read a few sentences from her new book by herself.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Work with Theodora in the Inquisitorium went by mostly without conversation but not any less lewd sounding. The click-squelch sounds of her energetic scrubbing rhythm turned the aspirant on as she once again copied the nun's style presenting her naked ass to the door.   
She prayed nobody would come in, but realized praying probably should not be used for that. Also, she did not need to care, for…

...there is no shame. 

Indeed, nobody came in, but Ennlin wondered whether she would feel humiliated or excited. By the end of their work time they both had worked up quite a sweat. Both were glistening in the candlelight and on top of that Ennlin’s groin was completely drenched from listening to the working professional's quiet grunts and loud squelches.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Sadly Ennlin was not allowed to visit the twin’s Trial of First Departure, which apparently nuns went through if they had no demon inside them before leaving on a mission. Come morning, Ennlin woke up to the loud throaty moans of the twins, but before she could get her mostly nude self to the origin of those sounds they seized. She had a short chance to hug the exhausted-looking twins goodbye when they met halfway between the gatehouse and the bath. Even though she could not be there Ennin was content nonetheless. Her own First Departure probably was not that long off anyways.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

The rest of the week went by slowly and with each passing day the schedule became second nature to the aspirant: Wake up, bathe, dress, study, work and prayer in the morning, then lunch, work, study, dinner until her free time and the late prayer - all that while being naked and exposed. Every day was pretty much the same and she easily adjusted to the strict plan. However, this meant she usually went to bed exhausted yet aroused. 

The insides of the raven haired aspirant’s thighs were near constantly wet as early as breakfast since the other beautiful nuns’ hips were touching hers without any kind of barrier. The magnificent alley of deliciously pierced tits, partly even plugged, that were placed along the tabletop were just as hard to ignore. 

Learning to read under Detty’s benevolent tutelage was not as sexually charged, but the way she had remembered the alphabet was. Usually her juices were free flowing as she left the library. On her way to prayer training she usually was so wet her highs rubbed slickly against each other. She usually calmed down while training prayers were it not for Charlotta who constantly struggled with her captured demon. The prayer trainer seemed on the edge of cumming pretty much the entire time. 

On thursday the nun’s whimpering noises were just loud enough for the aspirant to be distracting while practicing her prayers. Her curiosity was peaked instantly. Ennlin looked up from her prayer to see the pinkish haired nun struggle to keep herself upright with her hands on the altar. Her groin and anything below was hidden by the altar, but her nipples were hard and she drooled from her slightly parted, unnaturally big lips while the rest of her face was tightened in a mix of agony and ecstasy. Ennlin gawked, and only realized it because as if on telepathic que Charlotte looked up sternly and remind Ennlin of her training with a willful look. Of course the aspirant quickly returned to practicing praying with closed eyes, but she could not stop thinking about it. The scene burned itself into the raven haired woman’s mind and drenched her seat until she was free to go.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

On Saturday evening, Detty visited the aspirant in their free time. Unnoticed, she stood in the doorway with a smile, watching Ennlin trying her best at deciphering the complex phrases of the Encyclopedia Demonica with the help of her titillating alphabet. Ennlin had tried reading her book about demons every chance she got though still learned slowly but with determination. When Detty read it to her, it was easier mostly because she did not get quite as hot, but it had a certain appeal. Ennlin's right hand never left her crotch as she studied lower, beastly kinds of demons.

The lewd way of learning the letters surprisingly helped a lot as the pictures were easily memorable, but it was just as distracting since every time Ennlin tried to bring the sound of a letter to mind the lewd picture would turn her on even worse.

"Can't wait to get your hands on a demon, I see."

Startled, Ennlin jumped up to stand next to her bed. She was facing her teacher head-on and unconsciously presented herself properly as the harness reminded her by pinching her skin here and there.

Like the harness' pinches, Detty’s advice was still stinging sometimes, but Ennlin knew she could only mean well. She saw that the visitor pointed at Ennlin's right hand with a stiff nod which she quickly removed from her clit. Her pleasure bud then practically screamed for her hand to return and get her off but the aspirant fought her way to not let it bother her. Ennlin's dripping pussy indicated the opposite to the visitor though, which provoked Detty to smirk.

"Hello Detty." Ennlin said on the exhale of a deep breath.

"Don't groan. I won't stay long. I just want to tell you about tomorrow.", the teacher took a few strides into the aspirant's cell, which made her dangling red cross swing and her plugged, bulging breasts bounce. Actually, Ennlin had simply tried to calm herself down from the near orgasm experience she just had, but felt it unnecessary to correct her guide.

"You mean the divine service tomorrow?" Ennlin asked cautiously as she approached.

Detty's eyes wandered to Ennlin's crotch, where the aspirant felt long strings of her juices stretch from her folds and connect partway down with her legs and continue running down like cold sweat. Ennlin grew anxious quickly and started praying quietly. 

There is no shame. There is no shame.

"You are probably not ready.", Detty stated blatantly, an unusual tone even for Detty who was rarely this serious, now standing right in front of her and looking her deep in the eyes.

The aspirant suddenly felt wispy, insignificant even, and tried to defend herself by pointing at the headboard of her bed: "I am. I even had my whole habit washed and I-…"

"Yeah, about that.", Detty looked to the ground, "You probably won't need it all throughout the service."

Ennlin was confused. She guessed tunics were to be worn at all times when in public and in open chapel for Sunday morning, as far as she was concerned, the Holy Mass was as public as it got.

The brown skinned nun continued: "I just want you to know, all of us will be taking it off during the service, of course. You don't have to if you feel insecure."

"No! Don't treat me like that! I am becoming a nun.", Ennlin pumped up her chest and proudly stretched out her upper body, presenting her full breasts to her teacher. Strangely, she felt her poise crumble slightly as she imagined herself lifting her tunic in front of a church full of people. But her resolve was unshaken.

Detty looked her charge up and down. She flashed Ennlin a quick smile and as she left she stated: "Well, maybe you are ready. Carry yourself well tomorrow. You certainly look like you can pull it off."


	8. Matthew 7:15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday. Let's make God's day and be naked.

Matthew 7:15

Watch out for false prophets. They come to you in sheep’s clothing, but inwardly they are ferocious wolves.

It was Sunday morning as Ennlin woke up to an unexpected silence. First, she wondered why she did not hear anyone sing the lauds. Even though it was Sunday, the day of rest and relaxation, the aspirant’s free time would not start until the Holy Mass in the chapel was done. That meant the nuns were supposed to eat, bathe, prepare for the Holy Mass and, of course, wake each other up.

But then, her waking thoughts were interrupted by Maggie who almost inaudibly had started singing and got louder by the minute. Her guide did not sing bad at all. Ennlin loved how feminine she sounded and almost forgot her regular harsh choice of words and abrasive intonation.

However, sometimes Maggie missed a note or had a bit too little air left to hold it until the end of a verse. A fact that would have made the aspirant terribly insecure about her own singing. Ennlin’s guide obviously took the mantra to heart.

There is no shame.

Other voices across the cloister joined Maggie in that first song, not only to make the aspirant realize she had woken up before the lauds but urge her on to join in as well.

She knew but a few words of this song and was still unsure of singing along herself. At least she hummed the melody and was reminded by her harness to keep her back straight and her pelvis tilted forward after she got up. She put on her gloves and boots, completed her headdress and started to make her way to the bathhouse without her tunic.

On her way there Ennlin thought leaving it in her cell might be a mistake since her mind was still not completely made up about how comfortable she felt without the rest of her garb. However, the lauds were in full swing and the other nuns sang to their heart's’ content, which guided the aspirant's thoughts to the kind of family she had gained.

Somehow, Ennlin was the first to arrive at the bathrooms and despite the lauds fading to a muffle as the door closed, it was eerily quiet. The faucet was not running yet and the pool’s surface was flat as if iced over. Making this comparison, the aspirant shivered cold even though it was quite warm in here.

Regardless, she left her clothes at the first alcove and had herself a look at the faucet in order to get it running. It only now occurred to the aspirant with all the new things to experience here, she had never actually taken the time to inspect it closer.

It was made of polished bronze and had a strange shape to it. The faucet looked a bit like a snake as big as Ennlins forearm, that had stuck its head straight through the wall and slightly curved down towards the water’s surface. 

This snake did not have any eyes though and its mouth was the wrong shape for a snake. It actually kind of looked like that male groin from the letter ‘S’ in the alphabet but for that, it had a rather sizable urethra. Ennlin smiled inwardly for remembering this word but realized, this symbolized this thing was peeing into the pool. She shook her head. The pool could not be full of pee since that was saved elsewhere, about to be sold today as a matter of fact.

She was sure she would find out later and kept searching for a handle of sorts or some kind of mechanism to turn it on.

The faucet was about three feet off the ground and left enough space to the pool to step over the flow of water if it was running. Now that it was off, Ennlin could kneel before it with just her toes touching the water.

There were a few colored gems arranged in a close ring around the very base of the cock faucet, but touching them did not do anything.

The door creaked slightly as someone came in. The young aspirant quickly removed her hands from the bronze cock and turned while sheepishly hiding her hands to see who just came in.

"Good morning.", said the muscular nun who Ennlin merely had eye contact with a few days ago in the cloister after leaving the library. The buff nun once again did not wear a harness for some reason. Maybe because of her impeccable posture. 

"Good morning.", Ennlin repeated feeling dumb as she watched the well-toned nun undress with her back turned. It was a curious sight to see a nun without a harness in the process of actually completely undressing. Her back was tightly muscled as was her bulging ass. The buttplug she had worn before was gone now. Come to think of it, her stomach had been very flat when they first met. 

Ennlin was embarrassed to ask about the plug but tried to strike up a conversation anyways: "Hi, I'm Ennlin. What's your name?"

The nun looked her over with her light blue eyes that harshly contrasted with her dark brown chin long hair.

"I'm Alexandra, Alexa for short.", she said in a soft, almost girly voice and warmly smiled, holding out her hands for a hug. Ennlin blushed as she tentatively stepped closer, their breasts pressing against each other in their embrace.

With a quiver in her voice, the aspirant asked: “You were wearing a plug when we first met, don’t you need it any more?”, while still holding on to the strong back her arms were slung around.

The buff nun quickly answered in her cute and innocent voice: “Yeah, I don’t. I finished the exorcism that day. I had to hurry since I have confession duty today and for that I am supposed to be squeaky clean.”

With their heads side by side, looking over the aspirant’s shoulder she must have noticed the water not running because she continued with: “Are you having trouble making it go?”, and chuckled cutely as she left their embrace.

She walked past the aspirant and gracefully knelt in front of the massive cock faucet as if she wanted to give it a kiss. “I’ll show you, but don’t try it yourself yet. It only works with postulants and above. You have to warm it up completely and hit the release at the same time.”

Ennlin just watched as this explanation confused her even more.

The nun then spit in her hand and rubbed it along the top and bottom of the bronze sculpture. She leaned forward, kissed its tip and engulfed the head with her mouth. She breathed out and in again in a slow and deep manner while closing her eyes in concentration. The fit nun seemed to just keep breathing for a bit and then slowly tilted her body forwards.

Within a few seconds, more than half of the bronze installment vanished in the nun's mouth. She edged up with her legs and hips to repeated the same movement with her upper body in order to completely make the metal cock disappear.

Ennlin’s eyes went as wide as saucepans when she witnessed this amazing feat. Time seemed to seize existing as the nun stopped moving as her nose pressed against the wall and her lips stayed firmly locked around the base of the faucet. The aspirant gawked at the thick bulge that had formed in Alexa's throat as her eyes were held closed meditatively.

After a while, a low hum rumbled in the wall as the gems lighted up where the nun's lips were not exactly pressing on them. Ennlin could only see this by the shimmering rainbow on the wall around the nun's mouth. The hum became louder and as Ennlin heard a sound like a waterskin being quickly filled. Alexa rapidly pulled herself off the cock faucet, but got blasted in her face and on her tits before she could get out of the way of the bubbling stream. The water that now poured from the cock with pressure jumped the gap to the pool as a perfectly clear column before falling off into the water’s surface. A continuous splatter impregnated the room with noise washing out the eerie silence Ennlin had been struggling to overcome.

As Alexa moved past Ennlin with a slight bulge in her otherwise toned belly she gave a cute little burp. The perplexed aspirant quietly followed Alexa into the pool to bathe.

The water was quite cool as the faucet had been off for the night so Ennlin entered with a shudder, as opposed to Alexa who did not seem to care. Again, the raven-haired aspirant was overwhelmed with questions: “Does it always have to be turned on like that?”

“Yes, but I was just showing off a bit.”

“Why?”

“Well, you are new here and also I need to clean myself for my duty. Drinking a lot helps with that.”, Alexa said with a wink while throwing water on her breasts. The nun had not even shuddered since entering the pool, but her nipples were erect nonetheless. The rosy pebbles were pierced just like the other nuns’: a cross pattern behind the areolae and squarely through each nipple. Beads of water shone on the nun's tits like the piercings in the morning sun and Ennlin was tempted to just lick them off, but they were wiped away as Alexa soaped herself. Ennlin realized she had been gawking again. As if to apologize for it she asked: “So what kind of duty are you cleaning yourself for?"

"Confession. Penitents who seek the Lord's love, and in that ours, need to feel like their burden lifted. If I am clean and pure I can take on their burden like a dry towel soaks up fluids." 

This comparison seemed slightly off. Granted, feeling a sense of purity might help her reconcile a confessing sinner with the Lord, but the 'soaking up fluids' part made it seem alien. Nevertheless, this off-putting feeling remained as other nuns came in for their bathing, so the aspirant let it be and tended to her own washing.

"So, do you like it here so far?"

"Yes, it intimidating at times, but I like it a lot.", Ennlin said and almost told her that she enjoyed how lewd being a nun actually was. Embarrassed about it, she fiercely concentrated on soaping herself.

"Do you know what kind of labour you want to do when you become a nun?"

"No, I'm not sure. What do you do?"

"I tend to the goats and the chickens… and Boris of course.", the fit nun smiled and her view went past Ennlin in fond memory.

"Who’s Boris?"

"Our horse."

"Oh, then I already saw him. He is huge."

"True, he is a big boy, but all the more careful for that.", again she looked into the distance with dreamy eyes.

Alexa scrubbed her awesomely toned stomach as streams of bubbles ran down her equally firm arms. Obviously, this kind of work kept her body healthy and fit, but it somehow did not make her any less feminine. Her tits were easily the size of Ennlin's and her hips just as wide. With a mix of awe and jealousy, the aspirant continued cleaning herself.

Later, at breakfast time, the other nuns had come and gone. Ennlin was at her alcove getting ready to leave, too, as she asked the still bathing Alexa: "Aren't you coming?"

"No. I'm not completely clean yet, and I wanted to wait until everyone left to do the messy part.", she said, concluding with a smirk.

Ennlin left for breakfast, not wanting to intrude further. When anyone had to give up breakfast for a little privacy, then it must be important.

\- - - - - - - - 

After breakfast, Ennlin went to her cell to retrieve her tunic and headed to the chapel's gate with another pang of conflicting emotions until she saw the others similarly covered.

Every nun wore the tunic for once and, having gotten used to seeing all of them in the nude, their attire seemed awfully prude now. The only skin that stayed revealed were their faces. All of them looked calm, collected and serene. The aspirant marvelled at how beautiful everyone was in their own way and she probably would not match any of them.

Ennlins thoughts were cut off as Frederika took the floor:  
“Ladies, today’s Holy Mass is going to be all about order and discipline. None of you will want to mess up like last time. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Mother Superior.”, the chorus of dressed nuns stated in an almost bored fashion.

“If any of you have impure thoughts around the congregation you are to take them to the confessional.”, Frederika angrily pointed to the sides as if she was standing right in the middle of the chapel, “that’s what they are there for.”

“Yes, Mother Superior.”, delivered another bored chorus.

“Remember, you are showing your sincerity in the love of Man and God. However, I most certainly don’t want anyone fornicating in the pews. Now, get in there, do your jobs and do them right.”

Most of the others except Detty, who seemed to wait for Ennlin, went inside. Only now the aspirant realized Maggie and Alexa were missing.

“What is my job?”, Ennlin asked as she joined Detty with the others.

“I’m sure you know what happens at Mass, right?”

“Yes?”  
“You don’t need to do much, but be mindful. Mass is a little different with us. Just do as I do and you’ll be fine.”, Detty smiled happily, which calmed the aspirant somewhat.

The nuns went down the aisle in pairs with Ennlin following her teacher. The congregation was already seated and chanting an entrance song which she knew from her church in Prefor.

As she passed Agneta and Ekatherina, who stood watch at the gate, Ellin could see the congregation for the first time with her own eyes and was shocked to see so many men. The chapel was packed and only about every tenth seat in the pews was beset by a woman. All eyes were on the nuns as the congregation sang with the bass and tenor voices drowning out the few altos and sopranos.

Ennlin simply followed Detty to their seats that faced the altar from the sides of the church's body and remained standing for the entrance procedure to continue.

She watched as Theodora, her cleaning helper from the Inquisitorium, walked towards the altar with a beet-red face, then stood in front of the congregation and, without hesitation, let her tunic fall to the ground. Her nude body was on display as some distinct voices from the chorus cut out for a few moments, but continued after catching their breaths.

With her tits, pussy and buttplug exposed the nun climbed atop the altar and assumed a position on her knees so that her breasts and forehead pressed to the altar. Her nethers and the circular base of the massive plug were perfectly visible for the whole congregation, except for the nuns standing at the sides.

Frederika walked down the aisle as Agneta closed the inner gate and Ekatherina retrieved a lavishly decorated bible that she immediately squashed against her massive though clothed tits. Both nuns quickly followed the Mother Superior on her heels up to the altar and took positions on either side of the person who the audience probably most wanted to disappear due to her obstructing the view.

With her back to the onlookers, Rika bent forward slightly and gave Theo a prolonged kiss on her nether lips. There was definitely a bit of tongue involved, because as the kiss concluded Rika lapped over the altar girl’s clit, which jangled her cross and in turn made her moan, which evidently was loud enough of a signal for the chanting to stop and for everyone to sit down.

Ennlin followed suit and she immediately felt the bottom of her tunic soak in her own juices as she longed for a kiss like that, but did not yet feel comfortable enough with the others to ask any of them.

The Mother Superior turned to her flock, made the sign of the cross and spoke her introductory words: “In the Name of the Lord, Man, and the Holy Angel.”

The audience crossed themselves and replied: “Amen!”

Frederika extended her hands in a dramatically welcoming pose and continued:  
“The grace of our Lord,   
and the love of Man,   
and the communion of the Holy Angel   
be with you all.”  
“And with your spirit”, the audience replied.

After an instance of silence she continued, "Please stand before the Lord and let us acknowledge our sins and so prepare ourselves to celebrate the sacred mysteries.", so everyone rose again. 

As she said these words Frederika and her two vicars let down their tunics and presented their disrobed selves, save their headdress, gloves and heeled boots to the congregation. One single voice in the congregation gasped in surprise.

Ekatherina's face took on a soft shade of red that spread down almost to the top of her extensive tits which she quickly pressed the bible against creating a deep cleavage above the hard cover. Her engraved nipple plugs were hidden from the audience, but not from Ennlin and the other nuns. The piercings around her dilated areola gleamed in the morning sun that shone through the stained glass windows.

Agneta just grinned at the attention as her folds were so wet it visibly dripped to the floor in long silvery strings. She breathed deep as if trying to calm herself down or distract herself from her drooling pussy.   
The Deacon of the Sabbath day, Frederika, was drooling her own way. Spittle ran down from the corner of her mouth towards her chin, as she shivered with clenched eyes and teeth. The piercings of the massively pregnant looking prioress shone similarly but were outshone by the sun reflecting off the fine sheen of sweat that dewed on her nubian skin. She visibly had to strain to continue:

"I confess to the God almighty and to you, my brothers and sisters,  
that I have greatly sinned, in my thoughts and in my words,  
in what I have done and in what I have failed to do,  
through my fault, through my fault, through my most grievous fault;  
therefore I ask the blessed Angel, all the Saints,  
and you, my brothers and sisters, to pray for me to the Lord our God."

As if rehearsed the audience quickly continued:  
"May the almighty God have mercy on us, forgive us our sins, and bring us to everlasting life."

And together they all concluded:  
"Amen"

Ennlin did not know if she should feel pity for her Mother Superior or be impressed. She was obviously struggling not to suffer an orgasm with a demon inside her, which by the looks of it seemed to draw closer with every minute Rika had to lead this sermon.

Detty whispered: “Don’t worry, even though Rika seems like she’s on the edge she’ll see it through. She is the most thick headed person I know.”, Ennlin’s reading teacher smiled as happily as ever until both returned their eyes to the Mother Superior who steadily continued, to recite the collect prayer through her at times clenched teeth:

“Almighty and everlasting God,  
increase in us the gifts of faith, hope, and charity;  
and, that we may obtain what you promise,  
make us love man in his flawed nature;  
through our Lord,  
who lives and reigns with the blessed Angel, and you God,  
as One for ever and ever.”

The chapel answered “Amen.” as Ennlin whispered to Detty: “Why doesn’t someone else hold the sermon? You or Charlotta could do it, right?”

Detty sighed: “I could. But relieving Frederika of this duty might sow doubt in her mind, which inevitably will lead her to succumb to her demon. She has to do it herself.”

With the past prayer, the three nude nuns seemed more collected and preceded behind the altar revealing to most of the congregation that Theo had her juices running down her spread legs as well and was dripping on the altar. She had never changed positions and knelt still with her tits pressed to the altar in a triangle like shape. Due to that she easily lent herself to resting a big book on her back, like the bible Ekatherina was still carrying. While the other two walked around Theodora and the altar she ceremoniously placed it on the altar girl, spine on spine and opened it at a prearranged page.

Frederika then read a passage from each the old and the new testament, regularly paused for her audience to take in the choice verses. Ennlin knew the Liturgy of the Word from her church in Prefor. Father Marcus had taken care of leading his flock with food for thought and, at times, a sharp tongue. Rika was not that different, but instead of quipping at some illogical parts of the bible she usually followed them up by suggestive comments that seemed to purposefully entice her audience.

Ennlin saw that, given Theodora had to keep her groin exposed with the Good Book on her back, it was no surprise the mostly male congregation now uncomfortably shifted in their seats. All of their eyes were fixed on the juices dripping from the dangling cross below the nun's exposed sex.

The aspirant's eyes were drawn there as well until she forced herself to have a look around the gathering. There were terrifyingly many male faces, some even too young to even grow a beard, but all of them enthralled by the holy sight at the altar. None of them cared to look at Ennlin not even the few women in attendance, who she thought were actually odd to be here. There was surely no surprise why the men were here, but the women? The young aspirant looked through every one of the women’s faces in bewilderment only to find her mother among them.

“Mother?”, she whispered to herself, which still got picked up by the attentive teacher next to her.

“Really? Where?”, Detty seemed genuinely interested as she looked in the vague direction with open eyes.

“Third pew on our side. In the middle.”

“Oh. She’s beautiful. She looks kind of like you.”, obvious to Ennlin Detty had found her immediately.

Indeed her mother did look somewhat like her. She was family. That also meant her attractiveness didn’t matter to her daughter since she was obviously partial to her parent. Still, Ennlin would describe her as exceptionally beautiful, as her fair skin and raven black hair was similar, but her mother’s had a silvery shine to it. She had big eyes, but as opposed to her daughter she had also expansive irises, which were such a deep brown they almost looked black. 

Sometimes, Ennlin remembered, when the light was just right she could see red glimmers in the back of her mother’s eyes. She had asked her when she had been younger and was explained that it must have to do with the light reflecting on the back of her eyes. Ennlin always thought of her mother to be special that way and loved her all the much more for it. 

Her eyes were perfectly framed by a pair of neatly plucked dark eyebrows and high cheekbones, that Ennlin still hoped to get later in life. Their noses and lips were not as dissimilar, her mother’s were just a bit narrower, but not by much.

Lissa wore a black dress, that was obviously made for her body and that Ennlin had never seen before. It seemed to cling to her body like a second skin, showing off how big her breasts actually were. In the past she had dressed more conservatively, so her daughter never really noticed how closely they resembled each other around their chests.

“You should meet her when the Holy Mass is over.”, Detty encouraged her, but Ennlin already had made up her mind about it. She had been wanting to ask her about the new dress, and why her father was not with her.

Meanwhile Frederika moved on with the sermon: 

“God in the highest glory to you and on earth peace to man.  
We praise you, we bless you, we adore you, we glorify you,  
We give you thanks for your great glory,  
Lord God, heavenly King, O God, almighty Father of Man.”

The Mother Superior let go of a gasp or a moan, something in between, but gritted her teeth and continued:

“Blessed Angel, Only Envoy, First Servant,  
Forger of Truesilver, Bringer of Weal and Woe,   
You awarded us True Sight, our gratitude knows no bounds,  
You are the right hand of the Lord, have mercy on us.

I and all Mankind kneels before you Holy One, you alone are the Lord,  
you alone are the Most High, you are our Father.

Amen.”

The congregation agreed: “Amen”

Frederika took a few moments to breathe deeply and bent over to rest her forehead on Theodora's butt. Ennlin could still see her breathe heavily and her churning stomach bulged out in places as if something wanted to break out. Rika then tightened her stomach muscles to lessen the moving bulges, but could not make them disappear completely. She kept her stomach flexed as she stepped beside the altar and, in her mostly nude state, faced the crowd. 

Was she tensing up her stomach muscles all the time to hide her demon’s movements?

“Let us pray.”, She said through gritted teeth.

“Please Lord  
Grant us the resilience to withstand all torments, that are our fate;  
Bestow us with courage to face our challenges, that are our fate;  
And give us the patience to help those in need, as is our fate. 

Through our Lord and the Blessed Angel who live and reign,   
As One over Man forever and ever.

Amen.”

“Amen.”

Ennlin pondered about Rika’s stomach and every once in a while glanced to her mother, who, seemingly by chance, had not noticed her daughter yet.

“We, the Sisters of the Order of Dishabille Nuns, will now offer our bodies as our Lord offered His for the betterment of Man." 

Ennlin's heart jumped. It was time to undress under the hungry eyes of the crowd. 

Instantly she started to blush and tremble as a glum feeling sank like a boulder in her stomach and she looked around in hopes of finding any nun who would stay dressed with her. However, all of them were letting their robes down, while she herself stood and hesitated. Detty gave her a nudge with the elbow that dispelled her trembling trance and the young aspirant reacted with determination.

She was going to be a nun.

With swift movements, she undressed and flicked her tunic to Detty's on their seats. She would probably stick out like a sore thumb again if she had not. 

The eyes of the congregation scattered as each onlooker found his favourite undressed nun. Some even found Ennlin and she felt them leering at her, mentally undressing her further, but she kept her unwavering determination. The young aspirant pushed out her tits and angled her hips forward, further than her harness already forced her to.

In the meantime Frederika had produced two gleaming golden goblets from somewhere below the altar and preached on:

"These sacred vessels contain the symbolic blood given by our Lord and Saviour through his only Envoy.", as she said this Ennlin wondered where the host wafers were, but that was answered quickly: "My sisters’ humble bodies will represent the body of God so that we can all share a taste of His blood and His body within these holy halls.”

Detty quickly whispered to the aspirant: “Follow me and don’t cum.” Then she turned and walked to the altar in ceremoniously slow steps. Ennlin followed, her thoughts were all over the place: her own nudity, whatever 'offering her body ment', the comment about not cumming, her mother being here and Detty’s luscious behind jiggling as she was walking in front of the aspirant.

Her teacher received one of the cups with a curtsey that revealed much of what was between her cheeks, down to the pierced lips of her pussy and the red silver cross hanging from her clit. They continued down the aisle to the first set of pews. On the opposite side the other half of the nuns doing the same with Charlotta bearing the cup and Rosemary in Ennlins place on the opposite side.

The first believer in each front pew was offered a sip and Ennlin felt kind of awkward with not holding anything like host wafers or having anything to do but ponder over how their bodies could represent the Body of God or what her teacher meant with ‘Don’t cum'.

Detty continued down the first pew and offered the cup to the second believer, who was hungrily eying the nuns about to pass him. Ennlin scooted after Detty facing the young man in the first seat. He was barely Ennlin’s age and looked quite hesitant. Ennlin did not know what exactly would happen until Frederika announced: “Don’t let shyness hold you back my dear flock. The blood and the body of the Lord are here to be tasted and a taste you shall get.”

Ennlin had turned to the Mother Superior as she explained. When she was finished the aspirant felt a hand touch her right hip as if to urge her to turn back. A still shy but determined face smiled up to her and closed in on her lower abdomen. He kissed her softly just below her belly button sending a spasm through her muscles underneath and a shiver up her spine.

She had expected something lewd, but not being touched by other people. He continued kissing his way to her pussy as Frederika continued the sermon: "Blessed are you, Lord God of all creation, for through your goodness, we have received the flesh we offer you:  
fruit of the loin and work of man's devotion, it will become for us the cradle of purity."

The Aspirant somehow felt inspired by these words and was determined to go through with this, though the end of the pew was a long way off and there were many more pews to come.

Detty continued on and Ennlin faced the next man on the pew. He was older with a beard and he leered at her like she was dipped in honey, ready out for him to devour. To Ennlin's shock, he immediately reached around her sizable butt to pull her close to his face. She gasped as his coarse bristly hair prickled against the sensitive skin on her mound.

The man eagerly liked her clit which tingled uncomfortably and made her squirm. She tried to distract herself by closing her eyes, but it had not the desired effect. It rather concentrated her senses on the intruding feeling of her exposed sex.

After scooting over once more to a bald man with a grey beard, she looked down dreading another rough treatment. Instead, he gingerly pulled her close and suckled on her clit with care. It felt way better than the guy before. Good enough for her to want more and sadly leave as Detty continued on through the pew.

The next person in the pew just kissed her stomach a few times then Ennlin had to move again. When she did, a glance to the third row revealed that her mother had finally spotted her. She smiled in a mix of pride and appetite.

The aspirant now stood before the only woman in the front pew and still pondered about the strange look her mother gave her. The blond middle-aged believer in front of her daintily grasped her hips and pulled her close. With a few flicks of the tongue against Ennlin's clit she had her tense up in pleasure. Her folds prickled as the woman skilfully sucked on parts of her pussy, quickly pushing her to the edge. She bid the aspiring nun farewell with a vigorous last suck on her now engorged clit that made her flirt with the edge of orgasm. 

If this continued she would almost certainly cum before she had passed her mother. 

"Detty?", she whispered, but only received a rushed glance and a head shake as an answer.

Her next patron was a man with a distinct weasel-like appearance. He quickly reached through her legs, his hand straddling the crack of her butt. She moved closer on her own as to not have his hand sink between her cheeks and avoid him touching her anus. With her eyes glancing back to her mother, she decided to press her mound to his nose. He immediately began lapping at her clit, his moves were undisciplined and hasty, but the expert treatment given by the woman before had Ennlin on edge already. His tongue quested around for the entrance of her pussy which sent trembling shivers up her spine.

The aspirant realized, if she could no longer hold off her orgasm, she would cum with her mother watching.

As he brought up his other hand to touch her folds she instinctively moved away from the man’s mouth and pushed her ass towards the hand that naturally sank in her butt crack and immediately started fingering her anus. This feeling was far less pleasurable since there was no actual penetration happening, but the humiliation caused by her own movement made the aspirant blush beyond her shame of being undressed in front of this crowd. This somehow kept her close to the edge until she had to move again.

Detty moved up to the next pew and started offering sips from the same side she had ended on, starting with the person sitting behind Ennlin’s current believer. Who was a boy of about the aspirant's age with a bit of fuzz on his upper lip. He swallowed as he became aware of his turn and, determined, he pulled her close.

The brown-haired boy’s first move had been a bit rough, but the soft strokes of his tongue felt like heaven on Ennlin’s engorged and throbbing clit and the tingly lips of her pussy. 

This was it. 

The perfectly rhythmic strokes of this seemingly inexperienced young man would be what would send her off the edge with a soft feather-like push. She just knew it.   
She still tried to hold out so maybe she could recover a little when she switched pews, but this boy somehow did everything right. She desperately fought off the edge until he unexplainably nibbed her clit with his teeth, which suddenly pulled her off her orgasmic high with a jolt of pain. “Ouch.”, she quietly exclaimed to a shocked look from the youth who had her juices dripping off his chin.

Luckily, Detty had moved again.

“No biting there.”, Ennlin whispered with a wink and felt like she owned the place as she switched pews.

The second row of believers was not as hard to deal with orgasmically, and by the time Ennlin moved up to the third pew she had realized the more eager believers sat in the front and the further she got to the back the less avid they were for making her cream herself. As for her mother, though, she had no clue what to expect.

In front of her mother, who wore a comparably raunchy black dress and a facial attitude of a starving cat, Ennlin was surprised to just get a peck below her navel and a come-hither motion for her to lower her head for her mother to whisper to her.

She did and slightly turned her head to catch what she was about to say: “If I weren’t known to be your mother I would eat you right up.”, this prompted a raging blush from the aspirant. She felt how her ear was licked and rushed up to a standing position before she fully realized her mother had gotten up and sat back down again. 

That, or Lissa had a surprisingly long tongue. 

‘She is quick’, she thought but was more flustered about the lick itself.

As she moved further along the pews she was sufficiently distracted to not get into any flirts with the edge, but still aroused enough to enjoy the at times bored or deliberately solitary licks of the back pews. The sermon had continued until the aspirant finished the last pew on her side as Frederika was in her concluding stages of blessing and dismissing her flock:

"May almighty God bless you, the Lord, Man and the blessed Angel."

The congregation answered one last time: "Amen."

And Frederika concluded:

"Go in peace, glorifying the Lord by your life.  
Thanks be to God."

Most of the congregation got up and slowly filed out of the chapel through the side entrance that obviously lead straight out to the streets of Eclusier. The nuns obviously were free to redress as they pleased, since she saw Rosemary pull on her tunic but Detty did not.

A few believers still stood in line to the two confessionals, where Ennlin was wanting to go as well, more out of curiosity than of any urgent need to confess anything. Even though the frivolity of this whole convent might have been reason enough if she had not already been aware of the rules.

She used the time to confront her mother, who was waiting for her at the altar end of the aisle.

“Hello mother.”, she softly said to the still prideful and hungry look of her parent and stepped closer for a quick hug.

“My daughter, you make me proud. You fill out your garment well.”, she dallied, leering over her body while only spending a glance at the actual cloth. Ennlin had not put her tunic back on. She kind of glossed over that since she still basked in the glorious feeling the fifty-odd tongues had provided over the course of the sermon's conclusion.

“Your dress looks... nice, too.”, Ennlin felt especially awkward to ask, “How come I never saw it on you?”

“I had Ronulf, a tailor, in Vautre make it for me recently. He has access to the finest wool anywhere, but I had him refit it twice before it hugged my curves like that.”, Ennlin’s mother put her hands on her hips and swung them as if she was dancing.

A terrible feeling settled in Enlinn’s stomach. Usually, there was no need to go outside their county to get anything, and this fancy, odd dress was nowhere worth refitting twice and travelling to Vautre for, which was a day’s ride by horse.

It was probably a lie.

“Does father like it?”, she asked to get a hopefully more satisfying answer.

“He does. I actually wore it just for him, but it seems I can’t get him out of his workshop these days.”, her mother smiled with her hands still on her hips, which still echoed her little dance routine from before. 

Ennlin never knew her father as a Sundays worker, but his past possession might have changed him. His first Sunday exorcised, he offered to forgo going to church. So Ennlin was not sure.

“Do you like coming here? I mean, did you girls come together well?”, Lissa asked her daughter equally as awkward... or on purpose.

“Yes. I like all of them and I’ve learned a lot already. I can read for example.”, said Ennlin boasted and glanced past her mother to see the confessional line cleared up. The ideal excuse to get out of this bumbling conversation. “Mother I have to go. I have to confess something. See you next Sunday?”

“Probably not. I am not comfortable here, but seeing you are...” her mother interrupted herself by glancing down her naked body once again, and finished with a sly grin, “...is all I need to know. You are probably happy.” 

With that, she picked up her basket and headed to the side gate. 

Ennlin decided to ponder over her mother’s ominous behaviour for a moment and headed to the confessional where the last occupant just left after adjusting his belt. The aspirant expected something frivolous behind the curtain. That would certainly explain the long line of men that only slowly shortened over the course of the sermon.

Maybe there was someone on the other side sucking those sinners off? ‘That’s what they were there for.’, she remembered Frederika's words.

However, what she saw after slipping behind the curtain onto the confession chamber made her jaw drop.

Somehow, cast into the upper part of the back wall was Alexa. Even though she was blindfolded, with most of her face hidden except for her drooling mouth and the tip of her nose, the aspirant recognized her. Her toned muscles were simply too distinctive even though there wasn’t much of Alexa’s body she could see. To Ennlin a lot of the nun’s body was hidden behind wooden panels. She only saw the nun’s head which peeked out of a hole on her regular head height. Just below, separated by a wooden shelf from her head, were her beautifully pierced, full tits that rested on a wooden shelf themselves and glisted with all kinds of juices. Her groin along with the parts of her thighs were plainly visible as if being stretched toward and offered to any sinner confessing his deeds here. Holding up her lower body her legs vanished into the wall just below her breasts. 

Her ass was a raw mess that dripped cum and her juices which freely flowed down from her pussy. Its pierced lips were swollen and full but lacked any sign of rawness. She was massively aroused, judging by her distended clit, that was partially constricted by the piercing that held the palm-sized red and silver cross. Besides Alexa’s arousal, her pussy seemed untouched though. Was it just because of the token safeguard the cross provided dangling in front of her pussy?

Her pondering got interrupted by the nun i the wall: “Hello child. What you say here will only be heard by me and God. You may sate your urges while you confess.”

Alexa tried to ready herself as she shuffled around in her restraints and her prolapsed anus twitched in a feeble attempt to clench.

“Alexa, you… are you alright?”, Ennlin asked meekly and a few seconds of absolute silence followed.

The nun’s voice suddenly dropped to a raspy whimper as her saintly facade crumbled away: “Ennlin? Oh thank God, it is you. I can’t take it anymore, Ennlin! Please make me cum! Oh God, please!”


	9. James 5:16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun in the confession stand.

James 5:16

Therefore confess your sins to each other and pray for each other so that you may be healed. The prayer of a righteous person is powerful and effective.

Ennlin was not sure what to do. Alexa was bound within the back wall of the confession stand with all of her goods on display for anyone who strolled in. In this case "anyone" was equally almost nude, dressed in but her harness, heeled boots, gloves and headdress. Part of her wanted to just quietly leave the confessional and forget about the mildly shocking sight in front of her, but a curious part of her wanted to try touching the wall-encased nun and see what would happen.

Ennlin pulled off her right glove and tentatively reached out with a trembling hand to put it down on the nude nun's upturned thigh, essentially touching her below her buttocks if she had stood upright. 

Alexa moaned and squirmed but could hardly move as the holes in the wall where her head, tits and pelvis stuck through restricted her so much, she basically merely shook her tits, winked with her pierced pussy and made the fleshy tube protruding from her anus twitch.

"Please don't keep me waiting. I had to keep a straight face the whole time and all the confessions were over way too quickly!", the muscular woman pleaded and started to continuously whimper softly.

Alexa's tits were glistening with a greasy sheen, probably due to the flask of oil on the shelf next to them. Her pussy, warded off by little else than the red silver cross, seemed to be off-limits, but touching her there might prove most effective to sate her needs. Especially since Ennlin did not dare touch the cum dripping rosy red thing hanging down from her anus and pointing to the floor like an ugly slimy worm that vomited out cum every few moments.

“What happened to your butt?”, she asked shyly as she started to slowly pet the blindfolded nun’s upturned thigh.

“I can’t see, but my ass is probably prolapsed.”, she said and clenched her anus a few times as if feeling for it. Obviously, she could not do anything about it with her hands bound on the other side of the wall.

Pitying the nun, Ennlin slowly slid her hand toward the captured confessor's groin who showed her appreciation with a hoarse moan. Her fingertips tickled the nun's hairless pussy lips which moved as her snatch continuously clenched and relaxed.

"You are really wet. Do you like being like this?", she whispered coyly to the nun, not sure if it was allowed or not, and slipped her finger over the nun's clit with agonizing slowness which made the red cross jangle and clink with the other piercings imbedded the nun's engorged outer lips. Alexa growled in a mix of pain and pleasure, tilted her pelvis towards the hand that promised ecstasy, and mewled as the pain overwhelmed pleasure. 

"Please, not my clit! It's too oversensitive.", she said through a whine.

Ennlin was taken aback. Judging by her own feelings she would have surely gotten herself off like this. Obviously the nun had been felt up a bit too much there. Ennlin had to try something else. The aspirant dipped one finger between her folds in hopes of finding a pleasurable spot inside, but the entrance was obstructed by something soft and stretchy.

Alexa was a virgin.

How was this possible? Was the cross that kept tugging on her clit and swinging in front of her holes really that powerful? How could it be no one had dared to claim her virginity.

The nun kept whimpering but she gave no indication that she'd be opposed to having her virginity taken. Or was she sure enough the aspirant would not dare as well? She simply rocked forward as far as she could within her restraints. The nun almost took her own purity herself with the sudden jerk, had Ennlin not moved with her groin in order to remove her hand.

The aspirant could not risk it. She would have to live with her for a long time to come. Also, a nun's virginity was supposed to mean something, even though this convent’s rules were seemingly lax, to say the least.

Ennlin looked down to the slimy worm and swallowed hard. Reluctantly, she let her hand slip down onto it with averted eyes and a furrow in her brows. The aspirant was surprised at how warm it felt, though it was sticky and slimy like a frog.

The raven-haired aspirant was rewarded by another hoarse moan: "Ahh! Right there!”

Was this… ‘thing’ really this sensitive?

“I’ll just stroke you off then...”, Ennlin blurted out awkwardly and began petting it in disgust. At least Alexa could not see her face.

“No! Can you please push it back in? I can’t do it myself, you see?”, the nun asked and made the prolapse jump as she clenched her sphincter, adding: “And then just use your hand.”

‘She surely meant fingers’, was Ennlin’s thought as she picked up the slippery worm. Pushing it back up the nun’s anus was surprisingly easy even though it was dripping with cum. Within moments the nun’s butt looked pretty normal, though extremely agape. As the aspirant was finished tidying up Alexa she dipped a finger inside, but the toned nun merely whimpered as if she was still anticipating Ennlin’s move.

She added a second finger and pushed upwards toward her pussy. Alexa’s ass went from a gaping oval to more of a slit shape, but it was still loose enough to take about twice as much fingers before any kind of stretching happened. Ennlin worried, that her ass would look like that too, one day.

As if to distract her from exactly that thought, she felt how the muscle around the base of her fingers forcibly tightened and Alexa moaned gutturally and raw like this was closer to the thing she wanted to be done.

With a gasp Ennlin pulled her fingers from the toned nun’s ass and was surprised that her anus was now tightly sealed. The puckered, wrinkly ring of flesh looked as well trained as all the other muscles, which gave the nun her barbaric features. Ennlin concluded Alexa did not just look strong on the outside, inside probably she was too.

“More please.”, the nun pleaded with a sad whimper.

Ennlin took a breather, then she pushed all four of her slickened fingers against the resisting asshole with only her thumb not joining the other fingers inside. A lusty howl was the reaction as the tight ring was slowly spread open by the aspirant’s hand. Wiggling her fingers turned the nun’s moans into squeals of pleasure.

Between raspy breaths, Alexa bid her: "Please go deeper."

Ennlin’s had been playing with the lower end of the cross as her thumb reached it barely. She then folded her thumb in and expected a bit more resistance as she pushed forward. Unexpectedly, it slipped right in. She sunk in up to her wrist until a soft-skinned bend in the nun's intestines stopped her. 

Something akin to a bear's roar by the bound nun showed the startled aspirant she was on the right track. A bit disgusted by having her hand shoved up a girl's ass, though amazed at how she liked to actually give pleasure, Ennlin pulled out until she could see her own knuckles again. Her fingers were tightly hugged by the nun's sphincter, which in its tightened state seemed again to be another sign of approval. The ring put up little resistance even though it was dragged in with the next inward push until it slipped back over the young woman's knuckles.

Alexa cried out in delight as Ennlin's hand poked the bend again. The aspirant thought she might have even poked too hard, so she decided to fold up her fingers on the next push, essentially fisting the nun as she moved on.

She slowly started pumping her fist in and out feeling the skin inside her shift with every move, which was usually accompanied by lusty moans and sighs as her fist retreated.  
Pulling out her sticky hand, Ennlin found it still slippery with the cum of all the people who had confessed their sins to God, and my extension Alexa. She pushed it back in earning a moan and another sigh in the return. Ennlin, becoming a bit more forceful with every thrust, found her fist bouncing against that bend ever so slightly again and again until it gave way with the nun grunting with accomplishment.

Ennlin worked up quite the sweat as she pushed the nun to her obviously deserved orgasm, but Alexa urged her on as she moaned in pleasure every time the aspirant's fist drove the deepest, past the bend, slightly shifting the skin inside with her arm.

The cries and signals the bound nun sent out plateaued with Ennlin realizing that getting her off might be more work than anticipated.

"Please… deeper.", Alexa quietly said and as Ennlin complied she felt her knuckles bump against something. At first, she thought it might be the nun’s excrement, but this object was rather hard. Also, she knew she had washed herself inside as well. At least she said so and had missed breakfast as a direct consequence.

Anyways, Ennlin pulled out her hand completely to check, much to the disappointment of the nun who started whimpering again.

Her hand was clean, besides the cum of course. The aspirant reinserted her hand in search of the object and as she got as deep as her elbow she touched it again. It was round and maybe the size of her fist. It had gaps big enough hold on to it, but as she tried to pull it out something creepily caressed her fingertips. Startled bad enough, Ennlin lost her grip and the ball slipped further around the next bend. 

"Yes!", the nun moaned and only then Ennlin realized she had been crying out her approval for quite a while now.

As she pushed in her elbow to maybe get around the next corner the naked aspirant realized she had Alexa on the edge of orgasming.

"Yes, deeper!", she cried out with Ennlin groping around the deepest parts yet. Sadly the ball was gone, probably slipped up beyond her reach.

Her disappointment was not shared by the nun whose mind was focused on orgasming so much that she moved up her pelvis by the inch or two she could move, effectively pushing Ennlin's arm up her own ass enough to finally get herself off. 

Her low growl developed into a raspy cry as her insides kneaded the aspirant's arm like dough. She convulsed within the confines of her bonds and suddenly splashed Ennlin's face and shoulder with an unending stream of girl cum until the aspirant could free herself and get clear of the squirting nun's blast.

After a few moments of rattling her confines Alexa’s orgasm was over and as she was taking a few breathers she said: 

"Thank you, Ennlin, we should so that again sometime... Maybe when I can see you.", she smiled and her voice had reverted back from the raspy cry to her usual high pitched upbeat style of talking.

"I'd love to.", Ennlin more whispered than said, "Do you need me to get you out?"

"No, Charlotta will get me when it is time."

\- - - - - - - - 

A little later, at lunch in the refectory, Ennlin reminisced over the happenings of the morning. A bit distracted, she poked at the warm dumplings with her spoon as she imagined herself naked in front of the congregation at the Holy Mass.

Mass had been overwhelming at first, but Ennlin somehow got comfortable even with all of the congregation’s eyes on her. Maybe being naked around the kindred spirits of the convent was not that bad after all in comparison. The thought of showing her dedication to the others lifted her confidence and would probably do even more so when she will be totally acclimated in the future.

Ennlin was sitting next to Maggie who had stayed at her side all the way from the chapel. It turns out, she had been missing from Mass because she had staffed the second confession stand, and had been released by Charlotta afterwards. 

Maggie hungrily dug into her meal and seemed oblivious to the general feeling of daunt in the room.

The aspirant looked around and found the others way more flushed than usual. The whole refectory was eerily quiet except for the mostly inaudible whispers from Frederika, who was talking with Detty and Agneta on the quiet, but no less obvious.

"What's wrong?", Ennlin asked her guide in a whisper.

Maggie smacked her lips in annoyance, but that faded quickly just before she answered:  
"Oh, right. You don't have piercings yet."

She deliberated for a second and continued: "Our piercings can sense the presence of demons and start to vibrate as soon as any demon is around. The convent is supposed to be free of demonic influence, but we can feel it through these vibrations right now."

"What? How could this happen?", Ennlin asked in a moment of terror. 

She could not feel any aura like her father's, which, at the time, she only had realized when that aura went away.

"I don't know. Agneta and Rika are probably talking about that right now.", Maggie nodded over to the whispering nuns.

Bashfully, Ennlin did, too. Her eyes locked with Agneta's, who, by the looks of it, had been told to do something with the young raven-haired woman. The guard nodded to the librarian and the mother superior each and came straight over. As she moved, her tits jiggled with every step, both crowned by hard pebbly nipples that looked like rose colored cherries, delicious and plump. For a moment the aspirant thought she saw the plump nubs quiver from the vibration coming from the adorning piercings, but she might just have imagined it. Unconsciously clutching her own juggs Ennlin tried to imagine how it would feel getting them done and simply wearing them, like they were on these magnificent breasts she was staring at, especially now that they were supposed to vibrate.

"Hey, new girl, come with me.", her voice cracked in the usual manner, but still implied a sense of urgency. Ennlin, now realizing she actually was hungry, quickly scooped a whole dumpling in her mouth and repeatedly nodded while getting up.

Maggie only glanced at them once before occupying herself with her food again and grinned happily, as if not being responsible for the aspirant was a load off her shoulder.

Ennlin followed the guard outside the refectory, her wide hips and thick buttcheeks were an enticing sight as they swayed with every step along the way. The aspirant could even see the guard had her juices running down her inner thighs that glistened in the sunlight. She was surely excited about something.

"Since aspirant's usually don't get to witness an inquisition, Rika thinks this might teach you a few things."

Agneta walked along the cloister and did not bother turning around to the aspirant while heading on. Ennlin had trouble keeping up.

“An inquisition? Like in the book?”, Ennlin got excited and intimidated at the same time. 

“Uhm, yes.”, Agneta stopped and faced Ennlin suddenly, pulled up one brow, as her massive breasts swayed left and right while settling down from her abrupt movement. Seemingly unaffected by her own juggs swinging mesmerizingly, realization hit her: “Oh, you had that silly alphabet that Mother Jutta made for newbies.”

Overly playful, she put one finger on her plump lips as she looked up. It was plain to see she remembered the book well as she continued with her voice kind of chopping off every other higher syllable: “Just like in the book, but it’s not merely pointing crosses at people. Demons can be quite tricky to locate, so we’ll have to figure out, who is possessed and then exorcise her.”

Agneta practically oozed confidence and Ennlin was swept up in her poise. As the busty nun turned back on her way, Ennlin could see her tits peek forth from each side of her body as they settled down into her walking rhythm.

She figured they were heading straight back towards the chapel since the only outside contact was at Mass. There Agneta would probably start her inquisition with whatever comes before pointing the cross at the demon.

She followed the guard with her eyes fixed on her juicy asscheeks which bounced each with every step as far as her harness allowed.

“What do you expect to find at the chapel?”, the aspirant asked with her eyes still following the movements of the nun’s bouncy buttcheeks.

This time without stopping Agneta blurted out: “My, you are sharp.”, Ennlin was not sure if that was sarcasm or she truly meant it, but she kept her mouth shut as Agneta carried on, ”I am looking for a clue of sorts. I don’t believe a demon would voluntarily enter our House of God since they are supposed to feel a considerable amount of pain upon entering. Jutta told me, it has to do with our evaporated sweat that has the same holy properties all other blessed juices do. Well, as long as we wear the sanctified piercings, of course.”

“Of course.”, Ennlin mumbled.

They passed the gate to the chapel and her cracking voice started to echo, forcing her talk slower: “So the most likely explanation would be someone planted a demon larva. As with any other demon, it possesses its victim as soon as an orgasm is achieved, so that limits the number of our suspects.”

Agneta proceeded to the spot where she had been standing most of the mornings ceremony, to recollect the other nuns’ whereabouts at the time.

“I had my eye on everyone as Mass went on and I would have noticed anyone succumbing to lust. Anyone but the confessors.”, she looked to the confession stands, lost in thought for a moment, but stopped to add a side note: “You were actually pretty close to creaming yourself, too, but you had it under control after you passed that strange woman in the third row.”

The guard turned out to be quite observative. She made her way to the first stand where Maggie had done her duty.

Agneta mumbled to herself more than Ennlin: “Luckily you and Theo were supposed to clean up the confessionals AFTER lunch. That means nothing is disturbed yet.”

She pulled open the curtain separating the booth from the rest of the chapel. With the backroom unlit, the holes for the nun’s pelvis, breasts and head looked each like a yawning abyss. The rest of the tiny space looked like a mess. Bodily fluids were everywhere, but mostly on the ground. Ennlin could not make out if any of them were sweat, cum or a nun’s juices, but it reeked of sex.

The aspirant was busy picking up her jaw off the floor, as she looked at Maggie’s soiled confessional booth. She hadn't noticed this in Alexa’s confession stand earlier. A sliver of jealousy bit at her as she imagined Maggie being fondled by other people, but her mind could not make up itself about if she wanted to trade places, have Maggie at her mercy like this or none of the above.

Agneta knelt down, unceremoniously pulled off one of her gloves and drove her index finger through the thick puddle on the floor only to slurp up the big, thick droplet and lick her finger clean afterwards. 

Ennlin was taken aback once more. She barely withstood smelling the rich odor of sex and cum, tasting it would have been a whole other torment. However, Agneta acted as if nothing significant had happened. Contrarily, she even sluiced the liquid around in her mouth with closed eyes and a furrow of concentration separating her brows.

She swallowed and said: “Nothing out of the ordinary. Maggie must have been exceptionally horny, but she did not cum. That said, I can’t find anything unusual here. Let’s have a look at the other confession stand.”

Ennlin led the way as to not let Agneta see her still perplexed face. The seemingly normal investigation process of licking bodily fluids off the ground took the aspirant by surprise. She would never ever taste unknown stuff like that, would she? According to Detty, an inquisition was a regular activity for a nun, so she might have to some time in the future.

“You taste the next puddle and tell me what you think.”, The guard said before Ennlin could open the curtain. 

She froze. 

Agneta wanted her to… taste it? That future had come way too soon.

“Ha! I’m just messing with ya!”, Agneta chuckled, “It’s not often I get to use the sense I pray for. Well, for something constructive I mean.”

The guard chuckled and stepped past the aspirant to push the cloth to the side.

“Uhh, what have we here?”, She said with a demonstratively pondering tone.

On the floor in the middle of a puddle lay a hollow, fist-sized ball that was made of metal strips held together by tiny painful-looking rivets. 

“This, my humble student, is an ‘ovum progenesis’. Better known as ‘tentacle ball’. Cults use these things for breeding demons in the intestines of their followers until they are possessed.” Agneta explained.

“Oh no, that’s horrible.” Ennlin covered her mouth, still staring at the empty hatchery shell.

“No. The horrible part is, if used with a special serum, these tentacles can turn the victim’s intestines as sensitive as her clit. Essentially guaranteeing that whenever something is shoved up there she creams herself.” she added while kneeling down.

Had had happened to Alexa?

A swipe of her finger through this puddle produced a similar wad of slime that she eagerly slurped into her luscious mouth. The guard almost immediately swallowed and confirmed what Ennlin had suspected as soon as she laid eyes on that metal sphere:

“Yeah. She came hard. Just once, but really powerful and that probably with that ball inside her.”, Agneta said and looked a little unsure for a moment.

“That’s… when it hatched and we started feeling the vibrations in our piercings.”, she added. 

Ennlin could not take her eyes off the ovum. The pattern of the metal sphere surely looked like what she felt deep in Alexa’s ass just before she came. It dawned on the young aspirant now. 

It was her fault. 

Because of her, a demon has infiltrated the convent and now, until it is captured, it can do as it pleases. She grew quiet and imagined all kind of ways she would be thrown out of the convent or would end up possessed.

Noticing Ennlin’s sudden dead silence, Agneta stood back up and asked: “What’s going on?”

The aspirant quarrelled with herself to speak the truth. A glum feeling grabbed hold of Ennlin’s heart and cold sweat began running down her exposed breasts. She felt her nipples harden. Not because of arousal, but because of… uncertainty?

She feared that her life as a nun was over before it began. 

“I think I did that.”

“What?”, the guard’s voice cracked harshly as if to emphasize her confusion.

“I think, I hatched the demon.”

“Why would you do that?”, Agneta showed little sign of genuine surprise. The young aspirant’s mind, however, was fixated on her own misgivings.

“I didn’t know. I sorry...”, Ennlin, with tears already running down her cheeks, broke off into a pitiful wail. “I’m sooo sorry!”

“Don’t worry, sister. I will make this work.”, Agneta’s confident smile gave the aspirant back a little hope, but she was still quietly sobbing with her tears running freely.

“Did she say anything after she came?”, the inquisitor asked.

“No, only that I should not worry about her, because Charlotta would get her out.”

“That’s bad. That means Alexa and Charlotta could be possessed. You, wipe off them tears and wait here for Charlotta. Keep her busy. I’ll find Alexa and try to exorcise her.”

\- - - - - -

Charlotta entered the Chapel with the bells tolling overhead, followed by a demurely ground fixated Theodora, who only looked up as Charlotta asked:

“Oh Ennlin,... where... where… is Agneta? Oh… aren’t you supposed… to stay together?”, she had trouble enunciating her question. Ennlin could not make out if she was worried or relieved.

If the pregnant looking prayer trainer was possessed, she did not show it. Ennlin was not sure what that would entail, but she still looked like she had to fight hard not to cum right then and there. Her teeth were clenched and a small amount of spittle ran down from the corner of her mouth. The was flushed, beet red, down to her cleavage and still posed a weirdly appealing erotic sight. Ennlin realized that her piercings had to be vibrating too, making her ongoing exorcism all the much harder. Speaking of hard, Ennlin's gaze fell on her bulging strawberry sized nipples which proudly held out their piercings like they were intended as a gift. They presented themselves on the peak of her plump breasts, ripe for her lips to wrap around them and suckle. As she saw clear fluid dripping off the cross below her pregnant looking belly, the aspirant found it strangely dangling from side to side which was caused by her left thigh boot clad leg and foot tapping the ground.

Ennlin was gawking again.

“A-after seeing the confession stands Agneta told me to stay and help you clean up.”, the aspirant answered, “She wanted to handle the exorcism herself.”

It wasn’t a complete lie. She had intended to help the prayer trainer, as soon as she’d seen the mess in there. Partly because she had caused some of it, partly because Theodora and her were the cleanup crew of sorts as it seemed.

Theo interjected: “I’m here to do that.”

After a short glance to the other nun, who surprisingly lacked mop and bucket, but still sported and equally 7 month pregnancy belly and plugged nipples, Charlotta took the word again.

“You should have… Ah!...”, she really had trouble composing herself, “...stayed with her, aspirant. Did she also tell you to waste my time?”

“Y-Yes...”, it hit Ennlin like a quarry stone.

Moaning lewdly the prayer teacher schooled her: “Oooh…, she tricked you. She pr… probably made you believe I was possessed.”, Theodora snickered behind her.

“So, it was Agneta who let Alexa out of the confession stand and got possessed?”, Ennlin asked in disbelief. 

Charlotta moaned again before saying:

“Well… at least you know how to use your head.”, Charlotta mused and Theodora chuckled cutely, but the prayer teachers disapproved: “Unlike you, Theo… Aaah!... Remember, you are here without utensils because you don’t.”

A question started to form in Ennlin’s mind about this, but got smashed by the strict nun, whose demon seemed to seize its squirming, letting his exorcist formulate her following order for the aspirant without interrupting her: 

“You will go to the stables in the west wing and find Alexandra and Bernadetta. If Agneta is there keep HER occupied and tell Detty she guessed right. Now go. Quickly!”, she said as she collapsed to her knees and began praying between moans, heading the aspirant no further explanation.

“Sister!”, Theo jumped forward with her tits settling down a second later as she caressed the nun’s bloated stomach, which dented outwards now more viciously than any time Ennlin had witnessed yet.

Ennlin froze until Theo shooed her out of the chapel: “Go!”

\- - - - - - -

On her way to the stables, Ennlin had thoughts only for her recent failures. It was her fault the demon was hatched, and she let it get away. Of course, she had no means of exorcising the demon, since she did not produce any blessed fluids yet.

Stronger people than her had to sort out her mess now.

Since Detty was exorcising her own demons like Charlotta, with her breasts noless, she might have an equally hard time extracting the demon, wouldn’t she? On top of that her piercings were surely vibrating as well.

\- - - - - - 

Ennlin found the stables mostly because of the smell, somehow the fragrance of honey and hay lead her there. Contrary to her expectation she smelled no dung or droppings.

The stables were actually pretty roomy, almost as big as the chapel. Wooden panels blocked part of the view to the back of the room, but the ceiling showed how far back it went. The usual tiling went only to about a third of the room, where the enclosures for the animals began. 

Ennlin entered and only heard Agneta chanting. She carefully snuck to the first of the wooden panels to peek past them and saw that not all enclosures were closed off like this. The aspirant saw the three of them standing behind the huge horse at the entrance of its pen in the very back.

Agneta’s and Detty’s butts were turned to the aisle. Both were looming over Alexa who knelt on the floor, partly obscured by a wooden panel and Boris, the draft horse. The guard held out a rosary towards Alexa and chanted in Latin, which the aspirant did not understand.

Now that Ennlin knew, Agneta, or rather the demon inside her, mocked an inquisition to trick Detty, who wasn’t aware that a tentacle coming from Agneta's ass was heading for her groin.  
It slithered down Agnetas leg and came up through a ray of light glistening in purple and black.

With only seconds to react Ennlin fell into a sprint towards them and cried out: “Detty, Lotta said you guessed right!” 

She wanted to catch the tentacle before it reached Detty but they stood too far away.

“You?”, Detty took a step back into the aisle and prepared for a fight as Agneta turned with the tentacle coiling back around her leg.

In the same moment, Alexa reacted as well: “Boris! Kick!”

With a whinny, the massive draft horse’s hindquarters jumped up and delivered a devastating push with its hooves. They hit the unprepared guard squarely in the back and sent her flying into Detty. With both of them tumbling into the opposite pen Ennlin lost sight of them and with that also of the tentacle.

She saw Alexa get up as she neared the pen and heard Detty curse: “Oh, no, fuck! Fuck fuck fuck! Aaaah!!!”

As Ennin came around the last panel she saw Agneta was unconscious near the pen’s door and Detty thrashed around on the ground in orgasmic delight. The tentacle was still partly visible as it buried into her pussy. It thrashed around, just like Detty, but got shorter by the second.

“Quick! Pull it out! Detty is about to come!” Alexa called out somewhere behind her.

Ennlin froze.

What was she to do once she had it? She did not know. She did not want to do the wrong thing again.

Alexa pushed the aspirant to the side so that she toppled on top of Agneta's unconscious body. The beastmaster herself crashed to her knees right in front of the librarian. She caught just enough of the tentacle to pull at it, but the slimy black and violet eel slipped from her fists twice before she had it tightly in her right hand and pulled it from Detty's wet pussy. The tentacle immediately refocused and coiled down her toned arm and toned back to get at the muscular nun's butt. It was long enough on both ends to go down to the beastmasters slim waist, but luckily could not go further.

“Silly bastard. My ass is off limits to you.”, Alexa said in her cute voice that seemed to misfit the amazon holding the tentacle over her head.

With Detty panting heavily, laying on the ground in orgasmic haze and Agneta unconscious, Alexa called Ennlin over, who only unfroze as she heard her own name.

“Ennlin, get over here and help me.”, she brought her other hand up to where she held the earthworm like tentacle by its midsection and clasped it with both hands.

Ennlin heard a shrill squeal from the tentacle as the nun pulled it apart, and casually said: “Touch my cunt.”

“W-what?”, the aspirant was again taken aback. The buff nun with the cute voice used the same harsh language as Maggie did. She tried not to let it distract her from following her orders through and pulled off her gloves.

Ennlin tentatively reached out to cup the nun’s mound, careful not to pull on the clit bound cross to hard, and asked: “Like this?”

She felt up the strong nun and was surprised how slick and warm she was there. Touching her groin felt like it was perfectly molded to fit her upturned hand as her fingers squished the cross between the sensitive folds. Her hand was soon soaked in Alexa’s juices, which slowly ran down the aspirant’s arm. Ennlin inadvertently took a whiff of the beastmaster's aroma. She smelled of fresh sweat, berries and straw, the stench of cum and sex seemingly had stayed behind at the confession stand.

“The other hand, too, and coat your arms with it.” Alexa urged her.

“Really?”, Ennlin asked, but complied a little less hesitant.

“Yes. Trust me... Now hold this.”, Alexa held one tentacle over to the aspirant, who again grew painfully conscious of her own nudity and hesitated for a second, but grabbed hold of the tentacle nonetheless. She expected the tentacle to be cold and wet but was surprised as she felt its silky and warm midsection. The thing immediately squirmed and twisted, coiling down her arms almost to her shoulders. It slipped in her hands but clutching it tightly bunched each side up, which effectively stopped it from slipping out of her grasp.

Alexa focused on wrangling the other tentacle, winding it around her arm and, to Ennlins surprise, added:  
“Oh, yeah, don't let it near your erogenous zones."

Instinctively she held it up and away, but before the stable girl had finished her sentence the tentacle already brushed over one of the aspirant's exposed inverted nipples making it tingle with excitement. 

A warm blast of lust flooded through Ennlin.

Immediately she wanted this thing inside her. She had to get off with it. She looked at it intently and contemplated letting it in her pussy. She could feel herself getting wet and a dull aching feeling of emptiness made itself known. It felt so natural to just stick it in, but…

...she should not let temptation get to her.

Alexa surely knew what she's doing, so Ennlin steeled her mind. The aspirant had to trust her and not let the tentacle touch anything else, even though it squirmed like mad and somehow she wanted it so badly.

Ennlin looked over to see the demon wrangler hold open her own nipple with two fingers. It stretched open, assisted by her breast’s own weight which spread the hole wide enough to easily feed the tentacle into her tit. Obviously seeking shelter in a bodily orifice, it eagerly tilted and stretched to slide inside the rosy nipple.

“Oh, fuck. Awww...”, Alexa could not contain a lust-filled moan, “This fucker feels so awfully good. I’m… Oh, no… I’m about to...”, Alexa clenched her teeth and collapsed to her knees as the tail end of the demon larva wagged like that of a happy dog.

“Oh, that was close... Hah… hng.”, she said under heavy gasps. The prospect of having her free will taken away again was certainly a good deterrent. She teared up, carefully holding up her breast. A moment later the monster furiously wiggled on its last stretch into the nun’s tit and Alexa, still on her knees, now cupped the opening with her palm as the rest of her tit overflowed the grasp of her arm.

It was easy to see, she had to fight another orgasmic wave.

“Ha,... ha,... Aww FUCK!”, she slapped the straw littered ground with her other hand in a soft thud and a few dribbles of her spit and tears landed on her hand.

Ennlin could see the tentacle squirm inside her breast, which stretched wherever the tentacle kicked out, but it seemed to get weaker by the second. Her newly inhabited tit now looked almost twice the size of the other. A few moments passed in silence. Only the rigorous gasps of the nun were audible.

“Finally my milk is letting down... God, that took ages!”, she waved her fist at the ceiling, as if to threaten a certain someone, but got up nevertheless.

Detty, having caught her breath, too, joined them and smiled in her usual indestructible cheerfulness. “Oh my, that looked intense.”

“It was… Ha… sure that is a normal larva?”, Alexa asked no one in particular.

“Are you two all right?”, Ennlin called out, which caused the second tentacle to pick up its furious squirming again.

“Look Detty, she’s a natural.”, Alexandra gleefully announced pointing as the aspirant.

The librarian promptly burst out laughing as she saw her desperately holding on to the demon spawn. Ennlin only now noticed that she had gotten wet beyond all recognition. Streamers of her juices ran down her inner thighs or dripped off her hairless pussy’s lips in long silvery strings. A tiny puddle had formed beneath her.

“Ennlin, you sure have a fluent style of handling demons. You will make a good nun.”, Detty chuckled.

The aspirant didn’t find this funny, but she had no mind to be mad about it either. Her body felt too horny. She needed to get off. 

Meanwhile, Alexa had rushed to the tiled section of the stables and retrieved one of her nipple plugs from a drawer. She plugged up her bloated and now mismatching bigger breast with the golden top-like device, which loudly squelched as it was pressed into her flesh. Now under pressure, milk first spayed from the sides of plug and slowed to a dribble until its widest part passed the entrance to her breast.

“Finally the vibrations are weaker. God bless you, sister.”, Detty praised the beastmaster, who smiled and called for the aspirant:

“Come here, Ennlin. You did well. Give me that thing.”

Relieved to be rid of the black and purple monster, but also sad because it felt like it was the pinnacle of her orgasmic desire, the aspirant looked down her own body. She blushed hard as she saw her nipples were standing erect and had left their hiding spaces. Lust burned in her core that overwhelmed the feeling of exposure until she realized her fingers were already fondling her own pussy and sliding around in her wetness. Her first instinct was to hide her groin but remembering her mantra she just took her hand away and opened her groin to the looks of the other nuns.

“Will this go away?”, she asked with a partly panicked, partly lust ridden gleam in her eyes as her fingers unconsciously rubbed circles around her clit again. 

“It will fade with time… Ha...”, Alexa moaned as she fed the demon into her other breast, which she held open the same way. It already dipped with milk that seeped from the crook the tunnel in her nipple, spread open by her fingers and gravity.

Alexa was flushed, beet red and breathing like a message boy after covering a days march in an hour. Her breasts were equal size again, but the second part of the demon larva kicked equally as bad but got weaker more quickly. She let out a cute moan as she plugged the golden pear in, spraying milk in the process. She secured it with her piercings and said:

“Let’s get Agneta to the infirmary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Please remember to subscribe, if you don't want to miss more demon on nun action.  



End file.
